Eres tu
by Naoko Nomura
Summary: Cloud no ha podido olvidar lo que paso, el dolor es mas fuerte que el odio, y aun así sigue intentando encontrar lo que ha perdido, pero sin embargo se da cuenta de que ya le pertenece a alguien mas, es demasiado tarde. ¿Que decidirá? ¿Luchar o aceptarlo? Puede que después de todo muchas cosas cambien y otras se vuelvan inesperadas. [Secuela a: Te odio ¿Lo sabías?]
1. Chapter 1

**Nada me pertenece, a excepción de la historia.**

Capítulo I.- Soledad.

Siete meses, cada día lo he contado, cada segundo… no se la razón si me preguntas el porqué, tal vez la extraño demasiado, tal vez mi culpa se ha vuelto más pesada. Yuffie tenía razón cuando dijo que lo más hermoso en tu vida lo perderás porque jamás te diste cuenta de ello, y peor aun nunca te esforzaste por cuidarlo. Ese hermoso tesoro me fue robado… pero me arrepiento demasiado tarde, me arrepiento de haberle hecho sufrir tantas cosas, de haberle causado tanto dolor y aflicción. Era por mí que ella pasaba noches enteras sin dormir solo para esperarme, para saber que estaba bien, para recibirme de la mejor manera; cada amanecer era terrible para ella, no podía descansar aunque lo intentara, le cansaba tanta angustia y preocupación, puedo apostar a que deseaba mucho poder tener una noche de sueño tan tranquila y en absoluta paz. Lo que más dolor le causo, sin embargo, era mi ignorancia hacia sus sentimientos, ella procuro amarme en secreto y nunca decir nada o insinuarlo demasiado, porque vio algo que no imaginaba, vio el amor que sentí por Aerith, y aunque le molestaba se hizo a un lado solo para que yo fuera feliz. Y aun así yo seguí abriendo la herida que nunca sanaría, esa brecha que nos comenzó a separar, la distancia se volvió en nuestra enemiga. Como deseo volver a tenerla conmigo y reparar cada error. Puede que tuviese merecido el odio, merecí todas esas heridas, y aun así creo que no he pagado por todo.

Suspire sin más remedio, me sentía frustrado, ya estaba agotado de tratar con las personas y escuchar todo el tiempo "relájate, todo pasara", para cualquier persona es fácil decirte lo que sea, cuando nunca lo han vivido; afligido por su recuerdo y mi culpa, pasaba todo mi tiempo libre en bares, buscando la dulce sensación de una memoria alejada de mí, sus suaves palabras y la inmediata amabilidad tan solo cruzar la puerta. Todo lo que quería era recordarla, y buscar esa sensación de estar en mi hogar, aun así lo único que encontraba eran peleas constantes, hombres pervertidos, alcohol y tabaco en el aire, mezclados tan espesamente que era difícil reconocer un olor agradable entre tanta inmundicia. Lleno de disipación.

Ahora mi vida puede resumirse a la de una persona que ha caído en un declive hacia la nada y directamente a la destrucción, si es así como Tifa se sentía por mi culpa, el perdón no bastaría. Aun la culpa no parece suficiente. Buscarla ya no es una opción. Aerith incluso a pesar de su ayuda y el poder de una Cetra no logra encontrarle entre todas las almas de la corriente vital. ¿Qué se supone que debo aceptar? El hecho de que no volverá, el hecho de que lo último que sucedió entre nosotros fue una pelea en donde el odio predominaba todas sus acciones; nada me parece agradable en este punto. Entrar a una habitación vacía, mirar las fotos de un pasado incierto, y de vez en cuando escuchar su voz nuevamente en los viejos mensajes de voz que nunca respondí, y ahora es que deseo volver a hablar con ella.

"¿Cloud? ¡Hey! Despierta…" Cuando escuche la voz de Aerith me gire para verla, estaba sentado tomando tranquilamente, mirando el bar, vacio, abandonado y no deseaba que alguien más siguiera atendiéndolo. "¿Te encuentras bien? Deja de pensar tan negativamente, ya verás que la encontramos". Aerith me atrapaba con su forma de ser tan maternal conmigo, al igual que Tifa, ellas me trataban diferentes a pesar de tener sentimientos parecidos. En realidad Tifa parecía querer protegerme de todo cada segundo, al contrario de Aerith.

"No te preocupes por mí… terminare las entregas de hoy, te veré más tarde". Me levante sin decir nada más. Abrase a Aerith aunque ya no me sentía como antes, con deseo de tocarla, tal vez el miedo de perderla otra vez, no sabré cuando deje de sentirme cómodo cuando ella está cerca, pero ahora solo siento el afán de protegerla y nada más. No obstante cuando mire sus ojos el miedo regreso a mí, recordé la mirada de Tifa llena de angustia, con el mismo miedo que yo tenía, no era algo afable de recordar, aun así. Quisiera verla sonreír de nuevo…

Salí entonces casi en un segundo, me despedí desganadamente de Aerith, y como todas las mañanas conduje a gran velocidad a través de las calles, era una forma de imaginar que escapaba de todos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Finalmente luego de todas las entregas, ya comenzaba el atardecer cayendo sobre Midgar, me dirigí hacia un nuevo bar que recientemente tomaba fama entre los ciudadanos, algunos se preguntaron qué hacia esa chica en ese lugar, yo realmente sentí curiosidad por esa "chica" de la que hablan. Al llegar aparque la moto, y como siempre cargo conmigo la espada, el acero se volvía mas pesado con el tiempo, pero de alguna manera esperaba una batalla todo el tiempo. Abrí la puerta y escuche el resonar de la campana, camine un poco nostálgico hasta la barra, escuchando la madera crujir a cada paso, mi mirada se centro en una extraña mujer, aun se encontraba dando la espalda mientras acomodaba unas cuantas copas y preparaba las ordenes, me inquietaba. Su cabello era largo y negro como la noche, pero las puntas eran atadas por un moño rojo, y se asimilaban a la cola de un delfín, podía ser mi imaginación. Su vestido azul, su largo cabello, parecía ser tan femenina. Pero sin duda aunque tenga un parecido con Tifa, ella no podía serlo.

"¿Qué es lo que deseas cariño?" Me atendió otra mujer en cuanto me senté para observarla, solo le dije que quería algo fuerte, me dedique a seguir mirando. Ella parecía distraída pensando en otras cosas, su compañera le confirmo mi orden y asintió en silencio, sin decir palabra, como si escondiera su voz de mí. Me pregunte como seria a caso, ¿Aguda, grave o tal vez tan chillona como la de Yuffie?

Finalmente cuando ella giro con una bandeja en la mano me entrego un old fashoned y yo no pude tomarlo de sus manos, así que lo dejo frente a mí en la barra, ¿Cómo era posible? Su sonrisa, su mirada, esos hermosos ojos carmesí… Tifa estaba allí, frente a mí, y trabajando en un bar, como solía hacerlo en un pasado, pero al mismo tiempo era tan diferente, no parecía la misma de antes, aunque suene extraño decirlo… Me levante ignorando el motivo por el que estaba aquí, me acerque a ella…

Continuara…

 **Hola! ¿Creyeron que desaparecería por mucho tiempo? ¡Claro que no! :3 Este capitulo existe para que sepan que no me olvido de nada, y como ya se habrán dado cuenta, es una secuela a "Te odio ¿Lo sabías?", si no lo has leido te lo recomiendo para que entiendas como llegamos aquí. Y aclaro antes que nada, esto no sera un CloTi del todo, amo esa pareja pero no se me da muy bien escribir de ellos. (Bueno escribir no se me da muy bien) Aun así, quiero que se diviertan conmigo. Disfruten de esto. El proximo cap tal vez tarde mas de la cuenta, no lo esperen, ya llegara. Esto, repito es solo para que sepan que no me olvide ni deje algo con un final tan cruel xD**

 **Sin más, me vuelvo a despedir. Ciao~!**

 **Los quiero, NaNo~!**


	2. Chapter 2- Rechazo

**Nada me pertenece a excepción de la historia. Yo solo me divierto con los personajes XD**

Capítulo II.- Rechazo.

 _Me levante ignorando el motivo por el que estaba aquí, me acerque a ella…_ camine como si el mundo dejara de existir, ya no había porque seguir escondiendo lo que sentía, me di cuenta, demasiado tarde, de que la amaba, tanto como a Aerith llegue a amar, y es que ahora deseaba recuperarla. El mundo ya no me importaba, todo era silencio y el sonido de mi corazón latiendo tan fuerte, más salvaje que estando en una batalla; en el momento lo único que ansiaba era llevarla de vuelta conmigo al séptimo cielo, y decirle todo lo que descubrí. Decirle que la amo.

"Ti…Tifa…" Ella giro la mirada hacia mí, esperando a que le expresare algo, pero en vez de ello me aferre con fuerza a su cuerpo, la abrace como si tuviera miedo de que volviera a escapar, como si tuviera miedo de que en cualquier momento esta ilusión se desvanecería. Al momento se sintió bien tener el calor de su cuerpo en mi pecho, y mi propia comodidad estando a su lado. Sin embargo, la ilusión se desvaneció tal como temía.

"Señor… le exijo que me suelte en este instante". Abrí mis ojos un poco sorprendido, no obedecí en el momento y ella intento empujarme, noté como sus manos me apartaban de ella, asustada. Cuando me volvió a mirar aprecie de que iba todo esto, ella no me conocía. ¿Qué demonios pasaba a ahora?

"Tifa… ¿No me recuerdas?" Mas asustada y confundida no podía estar, en ese momento yo parecía un loco, un hombre al borde de la locura, y a punto de matar a alguien solo por una obsesión. Tenía razón, una obsesión, Aerith lo dijo hace un tiempo, me he creado un deseo lleno de locura tan solo por Tifa.

"No tengo idea de quién eres… ¡Aléjate!" A cada paso que daba ella retrocedía, me detuve con el dolor en mi pecho tan abrumador y aplastante, de un instante a otro sentía como el dolor me estrujaba. Algo andaba mal con todo esto, ¿Cómo era posible que Tifa no me recordara? Esta gran duda dejaba de lado una más importante, ¿Cómo era que ella regreso a la vida? Fue cuando una infinidad de posibilidades atravesaron mi mente, ella bien podía ser otra mujer… o bien, Sephiroth en realidad nunca la mató, y decidió que ya no necesitaba utilizarla, dejándola en algún lugar. El trauma de casi morir pudo causarlo. ¿¡Que pasa aquí!? Gritaba mi corazón.

"¡Hey! ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿¡Te crees que puedes tocar a Tifa!?" Un hombre similar a Don Corneo se acerco al ver todo el alboroto. Yo lo ignore, después de todo aun seguía confundido, e intentando responderme. El sujeto se molesto porque no le dije absolutamente nada, vi su intención, quería golpearme, podría haberlo recibido sin poder hacer nada, pero Tifa se interpuso entre ambos.

"Todo está bien Joe, el solo es un amigo, me asuste de momento es todo, pero solo quería saludarme, se entero de que trabajaba aquí, ya sabes… Estaba por irse. ¿No es así?" Me miro con una sonrisa, yo asentí sin más remedio. Tifa no soportaba las peleas en un lugar donde se suponía que iban a pasar un agradable rato, ella era así. Deje el lugar sin decir nada.

No me recuerda, no sabe quién soy, ni siquiera tiene un sentimiento de familiaridad hacia mí, lo peor aún, es que ha hecho una nueva vida sin saber realmente quien es ella, y me duele aceptar que no podre acercarme, de que todo ha cambiado. No tengo idea de porque quiero llorar en este instante. Encontrarla para saber que no concederá estar conmigo… ¿Podría ser eso? Me aleje del bar un par de horas, solo para pensar claramente lo que debía hacer. Por mi mente paso la idea de llamar a Aerith, pero luego me negué ese derecho, me había dejado llevar por otra mujer, por Tifa, no sé que habría hecho dejándome llevar por la felicidad de encontrarla.

"Vaya estupidez…" Me dije a mí mismo. Ahora mismo ni siquiera me importaría matarlos a todos y secuestrarla, solo para tenerla a mi lado, ni siquiera me importaría lastimarla si de ese modo aceptaba quedarse conmigo, me estaba volviendo completamente loco, y no podía aceptarlo. ¡No aceptaría que ella no estuviera conmigo! Sé que ella estaba enamorada de mí, se que ahora podría estarlo de nuevo, pero esta vez… Suspiro, que tonterías estoy pensando ahora, tengo una familia, una esposa, a la mujer a la que prometí amar por siempre…

Regrese al bar caminando cabizbajo, cansado. Harto de arrepentirme. No lo haría más, porque esto es lo que deseaba, recuperarla, tal vez lo mejor sería intentar enamorarla de nuevo. No sería problema ¿Verdad? Ya lo hizo una vez. No tengo por qué seguir evitando lo que más deseo, ya no abandonare más a la persona que amo. Me encargare de tenerla a mi lado.

Me detuve antes de llegar al bar, me fije en que todos comenzaban a salir del bar, incluso Tifa, iba acompañada de unas amigas, o compañeras. Escuche sus risas tan vivas, y ella estaba tan alegre y contenta, jamás pude verla de ese modo, era una sonrisa autentica, no había angustia, ni preocupación, sus ojos brillaban de esa primavera, el hermoso atardecer armonizaba a su mirada. Como era de esperar, sentí un golpe, podía ser que yo era el causante de toda esa oscuridad, Sephiroth nunca… ¡De ningún modo! Fue él quien le causo tanta tristeza, dolor… ¡Sephiroth es la oscuridad que lo provoco! Ahora ella vive en paz, porque no sabe de su existencia.

"¡No lo creo! Tifa tiene pretendientes de todas partes, apuesto que ese rubio te enamoro tan solo con ese abrazo…"

"Te equivocas, más bien me pareció un acosador. Espero que no vuelva a molestarme, aunque… me preocupa, parecía un poco loco… ¿Crees que este bien?" Sus amigas rieron y asintieron, yo por mi parte me ofendí un poco. ¿Le parecí acosador a Tifa? "Menos mal que no tuvimos problemas con Joe, ya sabes cómo es él, habría armado un drama y lo hubieran molido a golpes".

"Bueno, Joe se toma en serio la seguridad de su pequeña Tifa. ¿Cómo lograste tal respeto? Necesito la formula". Ella se encogió de hombros. Al igual que ellas me pregunto cómo es que ese tal Joe no se ha pasado con ella, no es precisamente el tipo que se vea protector, le daría igual. Además de que ya lo había visto antes, estoy seguro de que también trabaja con Corneo, por algo me parecía familiar.

"En realidad, ni yo misma lo sé". Agito las manos un poco para restarle importancia a ese asunto, después de todo no le gusta que las personas creen prejuicios de ella, estoy seguro de eso.

"Eres una chica con suerte… Bueno, el sol ya se ha puesto, me iré a casa antes de que se haga más tarde, nos vemos otro día. ¿Mañana no vendrás cierto?"

"Tal vez, no estoy segura. Aunque si me necesitan puedes llamar, no tengo problemas con venir a ayudar cuando quieran". Todas se despidieron y ella se separo por su cuenta, caminando por las calles de Midgar. Estábamos casi en las afueras de Edge.

Seguí sus pasos con algo de distancia, podrían llamarme acosador, pero esto lo hago porque deseo estar cerca tanto tiempo como sea posible, debo disfrutar de este momento incluso si es una ilusión. Su largo cabello se movía de un lado a otro en cuanto ella caminaba, no recordaba cuanto tiempo llevaba que no se ataba las puntas, había dicho algo como, odio que nunca te fijes en nada, así que no vale la pena seguir intentando. Ahora entiendo… El azul también le quedaba precioso, me recordó un poco a la pequeña de 13 años que en ese entonces, me gustaba y yo estaba loco por ella. Sin aviso alguno se detuvo, parecía que ese era su nuevo hogar, no era tan diferente a una casa en Nibelheim, conservaba un diseño parecido al de su antiguo hogar, bonito y sencillo, justo como ella habría querido. Aunque me pregunto si vive sola.

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevas siguiéndome?" Sentí su mirada de nuevo, un rojo vivo, tenaz y valiente, no solía sentir miedo, aun menos cuando se preparaba para la batalla. Algo me decía que debía decir algo inteligente, o me terminaría golpeando.

"Lo siento, no pensaba molestarte".

"Escucha, si te vuelves a acercar a mí, le diré a mi esposo que te dé una lección. ¡Pervertido!" E-Espera un momento, ¿Ella dijo…ESPOSO? Mi corazón se detuvo, podría morir allí…

Continuara…

 **Creo que no todo esta perdido :D Me he decidido hacer los capítulos mas cortos, no dispongo del tiempo así que me conformare con lo que hay, aunque yo quiera escribir un pergamino, no se me da. Bueno bueno, quiero agradecerles a:** hakaishinzero y DiosaEtro. Les dedico el fic y espero que sigan mi historia y les guste mucho. x3

 **~Los quiero, NaNo se despide~**


	3. Chapter 3- Un nuevo comienzo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, al menos no hasta ahora. Yo tan solo me divierto haciendo uso de ellos para mis planes perversos.**

* * *

Capítulo III.- Un nuevo comienzo.

" _Escucha, si te vuelves a acercar a mí, le diré a mi esposo que te dé una lección. ¡Pervertido!" E-Espera un momento, ¿Ella dijo…ESPOSO? Mi corazón se detuvo, podría morir allí…_

"S-Solo quería pedirte una disculpa, es decir…" Mis nervios afloraban con cada palabra, y mis manos sudaban por debajo del cuero negro que me cubría. No supe que mas decir, usualmente yo no entablo ninguna conversación, suele ser Tifa… "P-Perdón, por lo de hace rato es todo, yo no me di cuenta de que eras otra persona. En mi mente estaba la imagen de mi primer amor, digamos que, se fue y la felicidad me invadió cuando te vi". El semblante de Tifa no cambiaba ni un milímetro, se quedo mirando el vacio escuchándome, ¿A caso…? "Ella era importante para mí, no te imaginas cuanto; y no era mi intención asustarte…" No dijo nada, un ademán de culpa se reflejo en sus ojos. Su mirada se suavizo.

"Estas perdonado, a cualquier persona puede pasarle". Su inexpresividad en los labios se transformo en una sonrisa, y sus ojos se llenaron de brillo; jamás olvidare ese momento tan especial, no había dolor ni aflicción, no llevaba el peso de mis pecados con ella. Simplemente perfecta, no se podría describir mejor con otra palabra. "Espero que la encuentres pronto".

"Gracias". ¿Qué dirías si ya lo he hecho? Sonreí para mis adentros. Aunque algo era seguro, Tifa no cambiaria no importara que sus memorias fuesen cambiadas o simplemente borradas, eso me dio una extraña esperanza. "En realidad no quisiera que quedara como un perdón y una despedida, me gustaría verte otro día, y tal vez hablar contigo, si no te molesta". ¿Ahora qué hacía? Parecía un adolescente invitando a una chica a salir, claro si no que mas, es lo que hago de cierto modo. ¿Por qué me incomoda entonces? Puede que… no quiera ser un entrometido en un matrimonio del cual no conozco nada. "M-Mejor olvida eso, gracias de nuevo". Gire hacia el lado contrario para caminar de regreso al bar.

"Estoy de acuerdo, sí, no estaría mal verte de vez en cuando en el bar. Después de todo me gusta estar acompañada por los amigos. Aunque no lo seamos, pero si eso te hace sentir mejor por lo que paso con tu amiga, el bar esta allí para olvidarte de esa clase de problemas. Bueno, nos vemos…". Ella me miro fijamente por unos segundos, yo reaccione unos segundos tarde. Esperaba mi nombre.

"C-Cloud… aunque puedes llamarme pelo chocobo". No pudo contener una pequeña risa, lo imaginaba, recuerdo cuando dijo que mi cabello era como el de un chocobo.

"De acuerdo Chocobo, supongo que ya sabes mi nombre. Pero aun así me presento, soy Tifa. Es un placer haberte conocido Cloud, te veré mañana". Alcanzó las llaves desde el interior de su bolsillo y se despidió haciendo un gesto con la mano, cuando desapareció cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Yo comencé mi regreso al bar con más tranquilidad, mi pecho dejaba de doler. Posiblemente a partir de ahora me sienta más calmado.

Camine a través de las calles pensando seriamente lo que seguiría después de esto, tal vez es mejor ocultarles esto a los demás, puede que no sea bueno decirles, en absoluto, cuando apenas las palabras sean escuchadas puedo apostar que velozmente se dirigirán a ella sin importarles la advertencia que les haga. No me arriesgare demasiado pronto. Lo he decidido, no diré nada si no es necesario. Antes de retomar a Fenrir e irme, una conversación me detuvo de mi camino, a unos escasos metros se encontraba ese sujeto, Joe. Me detuve solo para escuchar un momento, tenía una charla con algunos compañeros, supongo.

"Deberías salir con esa mujer, Tifa, ya has estado con todas tus empleadas ¿Por qué no te atreves con esa zorra?" Las palabras no suelen ofenderme, pero en ese momento mi deseo por destrozarle la cara se hizo presente. Pero si los golpeara ahora me buscaría problemas, y sinceramente no creo que los necesite en este momento. Aunque mi mente me exigía hacerlo.

"¡Cállate imbécil! Alguien podría escucharte". Su calmado tono me fastidiaba de alguna manera, tal vez solo era la repulsión que me provocaban. "No he salido con ella por razones personales…" Sus compañeros le liaron un segundo por lo que iba a decir, se burlo y continuo. "Está bien, lo que paso fue que un idiota vino solo para amenazarme, así que no pienso tocarla, no me quiero meter en terreno peligroso. Si lo que dijo era cierto o no, prefiero no averiguarlo, estoy bien así. De todas maneras no iba a perder mi vida por ella ¿O sí?" El grupo soltó carcajadas molestas.

"Tienes razón, ¿Qué dicen si vamos a conseguir unas lindas niñas? La taberna de la abeja abrió el mes pasado". Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, salieron de la escena con prisa mientras reían por cada tontería que se decían. Yo lo ignore, ahora mis pensamientos se centraban en la persona que amenazo a Joe, tan solo me pregunto de quien podría tratarse. ¿Sephiroth se encargo de ello antes de abandonarla? O podría ser ¿Su esposo? Bueno, no importaba exactamente quien, debería estarle agradecido por velar la seguridad de Tifa, al menos.

Me volví a Fenrir. Pisé el acelerador ligeramente, avanzando sobre las calles de Edge. Escuchar el motor de Fenrir y sintiendo el viento casi salvaje entre mi piel era un poco abrumador, pero reconfortante. Disfrutaba de los caminos hacia nuevos lugares. Al acercarme poco a poco de nuevo a mi hogar, disminuía mi velocidad, escuche el teléfono sonar un par de veces, no pude tomar la llamada mientras aparcaba. Me detuve un segundo esperando a que volviese a llamar, pero solo me quede en un silencio agobiante. Revisaría después, sujete la espada y camine hacia la entrada trasera del bar.

"¡Me alegro de que llegaras pronto!" Aerith me recibió con un fuerte abrazo. Yo correspondí por inercia. Los niños por otra parte no se habían resuelto por verme, se quedaron en sus lugares observando su comida en silencio. Recargue la espada a un lado de la puerta, y me acerque sentándome a su lado, no dije nada, no pensaba hablar sin que ellos no lo desearan también, Aerith me miro fijamente y sonrío para mi sorpresa, observé una sensación de que leyera mis pensamientos, o algo como eso.

"Alegren esas caras, los tres se ven muy mal. Recuerden que el fin de semana iremos juntos al Gold Saucer". Me entrego un plato repleto de comida, aparentemente se procuró mucho el día de hoy. Yo asentí recordando nuestra pequeña promesa, y claro que no fallaría. No obstante, los niños aun permanecían con el mismo semblante. Si es así como yo solía ser la mayor parte del tiempo, ya no quiero regresar a serlo, tal vez eso explicaba la constante molestia de Tifa. Rompí el hilo continuo de mis pensamientos.

Recordé que tenía una llamada, saque el teléfono de mi bolsillo y revise el número, me lleve una sorpresa, sinceramente no esperaba que me llamara. Devolví la llamada ahora esperando pacientemente. Vincent no solía requerir de una charla a menos de que se tratara de algo muy importante, o posiblemente un problema con Yuffie. Cual fuese el propósito nunca pensé que odiaría, a pesar de mi sorpresa, recibir una llamada de Vincent, quizá lo relacionaba a una mala noticia.

"¿Qué sucede Vincent?" Comencé. Sabía que los saludos no asumían relevancia en esta conversación, vislumbraba que únicamente era una mala noticia. Espere por su contestación unos segundos. Respiró aplacando su nerviosismo, era poco común algo como eso.

"No es nada de qué preocuparse aún". Intento tranquilizarme sabiendo lo que yo pensaba en ese determinado momento. "Tan solo necesitaba informarte sobre el estado en que se encuentra Nibelheim". Hizo una breve pausa. Continuó. "Se podría decir que los clones de Sephiroth han estado viniendo y desapareciendo al mismo tiempo. Sin mencionar que el lugar se llena de mako lentamente". Abrí los ojos con sorpresa.

"¿Cómo has dicho?"

"No te alteres aun Cloud, los ciudadanos están bien pero me temo que pronto se verá envenenado por completo, posiblemente incluso Ciudad cohete y Cosmo Canon, pero esa es solo una posibilidad que Reeve considero". Yo estaba por preguntar la causa de todo pero continuo antes de que yo siquiera abriese la boca para hablar. "Podríamos pensar que es Sephiroth nuevamente, aunque mi paranoia cree en Hojo". Río entre dientes, aunque podía saber que para nada usaba el sarcasmo para burlarse. "Pero simplemente debe ser una fisura en alguna parte del Monte Nibel, por lo que, seguramente los clones se acercan atraídos por el poder de la corriente vital y su conexión con Sephiroth".

"Comprendo, ¿Qué es lo que harán ahora? No creo que sea buena idea explorar esas montañas, hay demasiados caminos que podrían perderse fácilmente". Como era de esperarlo, mis recuerdos se desviaron hacia Tifa, ella conocía ese lugar perfectamente, una extraña obsesión la llevaron a recorrer cada lugar. Fue muy valiente para explorar por sí sola.

"Queríamos encontrar la fisura y evitar que continúe desprendiendo mako. Y de paso hacer una investigación en el reactor, pero creo que la primera idea queda descartada, así que únicamente nos guiaremos al reactor. Posiblemente algo allí no sea de mas utilidad, no sé que pasara. Te mantendré al tanto de esto, si quieres venir por tu cuenta te sugiero que no cruces por la entrada principal a la ciudad, es más seguro transitar las montañas". Presentía que la llamada estaba por finalizar.

"Lo entiendo, tal vez los vea en Ciudad Cohete, en todo caso les avisare de ello". Cerré el teléfono y lo devolví a mi bolsillo, Aerith me preguntó lo que paso exactamente y le conté en resumidas palabras lo que Vincent me había dicho. Note la expresión curiosa de Denzel, incluso él parecía maquinar conclusiones cercanas a las mías. Bajó la mirada y apretó los puños hasta emblanquecer sus nudillos. Me sorprendió cuando se levanto de su silla casi arrastrándola consigo.

"¡Quiero ir contigo!" Sus ojos estaban directamente sobre los míos, su convicción era algo que no olvidare nunca, era un deseo tan ferviente, me recordé a mi mismo hace años, cuando yo deseaba ser un soldado como Sephiroth. Para mi mala suerte no iba a decirle que así sería, mi única decisión sería negarle la oportunidad, aunque fuese cruel y probablemente me odiara más.

"Lo siento Denzel. No puedes". Antes de que pudiera preguntarme la razón me apresure a decir: "Es muy peligroso para un niño-".

"¡No me importa!" Volvió a gritar lo suficientemente alto para hacerme saber que había furia en su corazón, una ira ciega, al igual que yo, o incluso Tifa hemos hecho cosas arriesgadas por ese sentimiento. Ambos pudimos morir ese mismo día, sin embargo la suerte, el destino o como quieras llamarlo no lo permitió. Pero yo no quiero permitir que alguien más, muy importante para mí, quiera intentarlo. "Yo quiero pelear con todas mis fuerzas ¡Quiero luchar también!"

"…" Suspire agobiado, su espíritu era inquebrantable pero su cuerpo aun era frágil después de todo. Simplemente no me persuadiría de nada, menos habiendo riesgos uno tras otro en el lugar. "No te servirá de nada pelear cuando tu cuerpo apenas y soportaría atravesar esas montañas, no eres lo suficientemente fuerte aún. Solo correrás directamente a la muerte, y entonces tu sacrificio será en vano, no habrá valido la pena".

"¡Lo sé!" Débiles hilos cristalinos se resbalaban sobre sus mejillas, poco a poco se volvían más gruesos y su rostro expresaba un dolor muy profundo. Estaba tan afligido al igual que yo, que pude haber cedido y cometido el grave error de llevarlo conmigo. "Yo lo sé…" Froto sus ojos intentando esconder las lágrimas. "Pero siento que debo intentarlo, ella murió porque no hubo nadie que pudiese protegerla, nadie nos dijo lo que pasaba y estoy seguro de que nuestras malas decisiones la sentenciaron a ese cruel destino…" Tenía mucha razón, fueron la mayor parte de nosotros los fallos, pero si alguien debía tener la culpa, sin duda, ese debería ser Sephiroth. "Si yo fuese fuerte, la habría protegido, y la habría ayudado. Mientras ella me cuidaba y me protegió muchas veces… yo he sido débil". Levanto la mirada nuevamente. "¡Es por eso que quiero ir contigo! ¡No quiero que alguien muera otra vez! Ya fue suficiente de eso…"

"Te comprendo, y lo entiendo…" Conocía el pasado de Denzel, vio morir a muchas personas que fueron especiales, muy importantes, sus padres de alguna manera lo abandonaron, pero siguió siendo fuerte, aunque él no se diera cuenta. Su deseo por proteger a los que amaba crecía con el paso del tiempo, de modo que se volvió en lo más importante de su vida. Me acerque para abrazarlo intentando aliviar su dolor, haciéndole saber que yo era su familia. "Aun así, mi respuesta seguirá siendo la misma, no puedo llevarte". Me separe de él, intente sonreír tal como haría Tifa, y con mi mano derecha revolví su cabello. "¿Recuerdas lo que Reeve te dijo? Hay algo más importante que correspondes a hacer, debes darle fuerza a los adultos… si mueres, todos nosotros lo haríamos también ¿No te parece?"

"P-pero…" Bajo la mirada un segundo, reflexionando un poco las palabras que acababa de escuchar, y yo esperaba que hayan sido las más correctas. Retire mi mano. "Tal vez tengas razón, pero no aceptare esto tan fácil, más vale que te encargues de esto por mí". Intento dibujar una sonrisa. "P-Perdona por haberte tratado un poco mal, estaba molesto por todo lo que paso, y sobre todo me sentía un poco culpable porque después de todo nos comportamos cruelmente con ella. L-lo siento".

"No te preocupes por eso ¿De acuerdo?" Lo comprendía, se lo que se siente cuando uno de tus mayores héroes te defrauda de alguna manera u otra. Sonreí dándole a entender que todo estaba bien, me apesadumbró un poco que Vincent llamara pero al parecer fue también algo muy bueno, y agradecí al tiempo, todo se soluciona en su debido momento, pensé muy convencido.

"Esto merece un rico postre, lo prepare con mucho esfuerzo, Marlene me ayudó un poco, disfrútenlo". No somos una familia, pero podíamos fingir que lo somos. Me dije a mi mismo las palabras que escuche de Tifa, su empeño por ser una familia, y nosotros la privábamos de esto, la alejamos sin darnos cuenta. No esta vez, corregiría cada error, y no volvería a dejarla ir.

* * *

Al mirar el amanecer cerré los ojos de golpe al sentir el rayo del sol dar de lleno contra los mismos. Mire sobre mi hombro, y allí estaba ella con el cabello tan alborotado y profundamente dormida. No deseaba despertarla, llevaba un tiempo sin poder dormir, y en parte era mi culpa, al igual que Tifa decidía esperar por mi hasta tarde. Intente adaptarme a la fuerte luz del pleno día y me levante calmadamente de la cama, seguí la rápida rutina de cada mañana, y con las escasas entregas que tenia salí del bar preparado para unos largos recorridos. El primer destino era 'ciudad de los huesos', algunos hombres esperaban ansiosos por los regalos de sus esposas. El siguiente lugar fue un poco más cercano, Icicle; Seguidamente me vi recorriendo hasta Wutai, y finalmente hacia el norte de Corel. Había trazado el camino anteriormente, agradeciendo las carreteras recientemente construidas con la intención de unir a todos los continentes y que cada uno pudiese visitarse mutuamente con más facilidad.

El viaje tomo en parte la mitad de mi día. Me detuve a pesar de que evite hacerlo en casi todo el camino, solo para comer algo y llamar a Vincent confirmando que iría a darles una mano. Al fin y al cabo es mi ciudad. Nibelheim es mi hogar lo quisiera aceptar o no. Mi pasado me arrastraría no importaba cuanto intentara evitarlo. Guarde de nuevo el móvil y mire por un segundo el lejano horizonte, las montañas sombrías de Corel. Volví a mi camino, en dirección a ciudad cohete.

Al ver a Shera esperando al lado de Cid me alegre un poco de verlos, recordando todos los momentos agradables y divertidos que pasamos, las cargas y la culpa se hacía menos. Claro que nuestras miradas se veían afectadas por lo que pasamos, una tristeza trivial y un desesperado vacio. Me detuve tan solo acercarme.

"¡Hey Cloud! Cuanto tiempo sin vernos". Cid sonreía con pesar, su esposa de alguna manera mantenía un grado de optimismo que el necesitaba ahora. Cuando Tifa no está, cada uno se amotina en la agonía, ya que ella solía contagiar su ánimo y esperanza en las cosas. "Me da gusto volver a verte, todos hemos pasado malos ratos pero, seguimos luchando".

"Eso parece, supongo que a mí también me agrada verlos de nuevo". Nuestra conversación fue interrumpida por Vincent, sus pasos se hicieron escuchar para los tres. Lo salude. "Hey Vince, ¿Qué tal va todo?".

"Arrinconemos la cortesía para luego, Cid apresúrate. Vamos a empezar la investigación, luego de recolectar información. Me alegro de que vinieras a ayudarnos".

"¡De acuerdo! No presiones maldito vampiro". Me sorprendió un poco el recibimiento de Vincent, puede que esto se viera peor de lo que sonaba. Shera se despidió de Cid y le prometió una deliciosa cena, me incomodaba un poco al verlos interactuar de esa forma. Emprendimos el camino, conforme nos acercamos a los chocobos desde esta ubicación se percibía el mako en gran cantidad.

"¿Lo has percibido verdad?" Gire a verlo. Asentí en silencio. "Me imagine que pasaría, eso bastara para que puedas notar la gravedad que presenta la situación en cuestión de minutos. El avance fue muy lento, pero llegamos a esto tan solo el pasar de unos meses, sin distinguirlo en ningún momento; sin embargo, cambio drásticamente de un día a otro".

"Ya veo… parece un riesgo dirigirnos hacia allá. Sera mejor que encontremos una rápida solución".

En la distancia Yuffie esperaba con los chocobos ya preparados, los cuatro montamos apresurados. Nos encaminamos hacia Nibelheim de inmediato. Observe por un momento a Yuffie que parecía estar cubierta casi completamente a pesar de que a ella le gustaba más la ropa corta y cómoda. ¿Tan grave era realmente? Incluso Cid se revistió para ello. Supongo que no había problemas con Vincent y yo al encontrarnos tanto tiempo expuestos al mako, que prácticamente se volvió parte de nuestro organismo. El viaje en chocobo no tardaba más que un par de horas.

"¡…!" Abrí los ojos aturdido y muy confundido a medida que íbamos llegando, el mako realmente se suspendía en el aire volviéndose poco a poco en una gran nube, cubría las montañas, y a pesar de que se veía traslucido el color verde que adoptaba, nadie podría ser capaz de cruzar sin recibir serías alteración en su cuerpo, con suerte. "¿Cómo rayos fue capaz de suceder?" Me pregunte en un susurro.

"Bien, a partir de este momento comenzaremos la caminata. ¡Muévanse!" Yuffie grito desde su posición, había alcanzado llegar tan lejos sin que me diese cuenta, estaba tan seria en este asunto que preferí no cuestionarla.

Bajamos de un salto de los chocobos, Yuffie los ato al suelo clavando unas estacas. Ajusto la mascarilla que llevaba cubriéndole la boca. Jamás la vi tan preocupada por un asunto en particular. Al menos no desde que Wutai estaba en paz. Caminamos por un camino que llevaba hasta lo alto de una montaña. Distinguimos el reactor a lo lejos. Intentamos atravesar con dificultad, el camino se volvía más áspero y con cada paso encontrabas más obstáculos en el mismo.

"¡Mierda! Este lugar realmente apesta". Comento Cid que ya no podía continuar a nuestro pasó.

"Intenta ignorarlo, parece imposible pero si reparas en esto al final no lo aguantaras". Le aconseje mientras me aseguraba de que el camino era seguro.

"¡¿Cómo mierdas nos pides algo así?! No lo tolero Cloud, creo que yo… Maldita sea, es insoportable". Yuffie finalmente se quejo, le dije que podía regresar, pero su perseverancia y el deseo de continuar no se lo permitieron.

A medida que avanzábamos el mako se volvía más espeso. Tanto Cid como Yuffie tuvieron que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano por resistir. Les ordene que regresaran, aunque se negaron al principio, lo volví a exigir con determinación. Aceptaron sin mas remedio y sin poder replicar. Volvieron enseguida hacia los chocobos.

"Vincent ¿Cómo va todo?" Su rostro delataba el esfuerzo que hacía para no desmayarse en medio de toda la histeria. Comprendí que Chaos se volvía un tanto más fuerte a medida que 'se alimentaba de todo este mako'. "Tendremos que ceder ahora, no hay manera de seguir. Y el mako se vuelve más insoportable. Volvamos ahora". Vincent cayó sobre sus rodillas.

"T-tienes razón, mis especulaciones se alejaron de la realidad". Toco su pecho con la palma abierta, sus latidos a mi parecer se volvieron severos e impetuosos. Se levanto con dificultad y regresamos. "Esto fue una pérdida de tiempo", dijo en un susurro.

Al encontrarnos con Yuffie y Cid les explicamos la situación, estábamos de acuerdo con que ameritaba mas preparación. Pasara lo que pasara dentro de Nibelheim, alguien no quería que entráramos y lo descubriéramos. Concluimos que era mejor tomar medidas en un plazo de algunos días. Incluso si no encontrábamos nada; no lo sabríamos hasta intentar averiguarlo.

"Realmente me preocupa la clase de monstruos que puedan surgir de esto, su nivel de peligro podría ascender y quién sabe si logren destruir media ciudad". Dijo Cid al ver la cantidad increíble que inundaba hasta el más secreto milímetro nunca visto. Vincent no respondió, estaba muy preocupado, pero ¿Quién no lo estaría también? No hallábamos lo que implicaba este sucedo, pero imaginábamos lo que era. No obstante en mi mente la idea de que Sephiroth ha contaminado Nibelheim era más que obvia.

"¡Lo que yo no comprendo es por qué tanto mako!" Yuffie bajo la tela que ocultaba la mitad de su rostro. "Esto para mí no tiene sentido alguno".

"Probablemente ni siquiera tenga una razón como las que imaginamos, pero eso es lo de menos señorita Yuffie, es más importante detenerlo". Le respondió Vincent con la mirada perdida aun entre esas montañas.

"Fue una mala idea, será mejor que volvamos, el aire sigue apestando a mako". Yuffie fue la primera en subir a su chocobo. Volvimos a través del mismo camino, observando con interés por última vez las montañas, me pareció extraño que el clima no fuese en absoluto frío. Abundaba no solo el mako, también el calor. Volví a mirar el frente, recordando que tenía una importante oportunidad para hablar con Tifa, aunque no estaba seguro de que. Me tranquilice un poco al recordarlo. Puede que no sea el mejor momento para pensar en esto, pero aunque me preocupara ahora, no llegaría a nada ni a ningún lugar más lejos de mis pensamientos.

* * *

Al llegar al bar una sensación de familiaridad me invadió, al atravesar de nuevo esa puerta me encontré con una bonita escena, Tifa atendía a sus clientes con una cálida sonrisa. Al verme fijo su mirada sin desviarla ni un segundo, sonrío y se acerco.

"Hola, no esperaba verte tan tarde".

"¿Realmente es tan tarde?" Hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que mirara el reloj que colgaba a un lado de varias fotografías en el lado izquierdo del bar. 9 p.m. realmente lo consideraría tarde. "Creo que no me fije en el tiempo, pero ¿Qué haces a estas horas en el bar?"

"Joe me pidió que le ayudara hasta las 10, no pude negarme, así que aquí estoy". Antes de que pudiera seguir charlando un cliente llamo su atención. "Uh, lo siento, si deseas tomar algo solo pídelo, Mary te atenderá". Camino hacia el ruidoso sujeto, me senté de nuevo frente a la barra. Tan solo pedí un café, aunque hubiese querido algo más dulce para borrar esa sensación del mako. La hora paso tan lentamente que me sentía contar los segundos para que terminara. Me dedique a observarla en ese corto tiempo, los gestos que adoptaba, cada movimiento que gesticulaba y hasta los tonos de su voz eran exactamente iguales, no me cabía la menor duda. La única diferencia era su aspecto e incluso sus sonrisas, ella cambio, pero también permaneció igual. Era difícil para mí comprender lo que me llevo a fijarme ahora en ese tipo de detalles.

"Tifa, ¿No vendrá tu esposo?" Mi atención se centro en su amiga que aparentemente tomaba minutos solo para conversar con ella. Seguidamente mis ojos se clavaron en Tifa, yo también esperaba una respuesta. Si el momento se presentaba, y me daba la oportunidad de conocer a ese hombre, una duda menos me preocuparía.

Continuara…

* * *

 **Bien, me siento un poco orgullosa, en mi mente yo "mejore" aunque puede que no sea cierto xD pero es bueno mantener una expectativa de sí mismo. Gracias a** SakuraHaruno13 y hakaishinzero **por sus comentarios *-***

 **Quiero pedirles una cosa, plz comenten mucho, no importa si son de otro país, seré honesta, yo muero si no veo una gran aceptación. En serio que los Reviews son el vicio mas grande que he tenido. O al menos de alguna manera háganme saber que la historia no se esta desmoronando. Claro que si de todas formas los espacios en blanco seguirán siendo mis amigos, lo aceptara TT n TT dolorosamente.**

 **~Los quiero, NaNo se despide~ Review! *-***


	4. Chapter 4- La chica de las flores

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, yo solo me divierto con ellos.**

 **N/A: Hola, pensaba esperar dos semanas más, pero realmente es por la edición que hago al capitulo y diré que si lo sigo haciendo borrare una y otra cosa, y al final dejare el documento en blanco XD así que pues nada, ya esta aquí. Espero que les guste este capitulo. Amo usar los espacios para conversar pero lo dejare ya o llenare de mis comentarios el mundo. Como siempre, review por favor! A todos los que leen este capitulo es para ustedes.**

* * *

Capítulo IV.- La chica de las flores.

" _Tifa, ¿No vendrá tu esposo?" Mi atención se centro en su amiga que aparentemente tomaba minutos solo para conversar con ella. Seguidamente mis ojos se clavaron en Tifa, yo también esperaba una respuesta. Si el momento se presentaba, y me daba la oportunidad de conocer a ese hombre, una duda menos me preocuparía_.

"¿Uhm? ¿Quién te dijo eso? Él no…"

"¿¡Que!? ¿¡Tu esposo no se preocupa por ti o que!? ¡No lo permitiré Tifa! Lo mataremos esta noche". Interrumpió a Tifa sin darle oportunidad de seguir hablando, en cierto modo esa chica me recordó a Yuffie.

"Relájate, él no puede venir, además no creo que tenga que preocuparse por venir hasta aquí, no es ningún tipo de hombre controlador". Su mirada cayó sobre los platos sucios que llevaba en las manos, de algún modo triste, sucede lo mismo que hace tiempo. Ella desea tenerlo a su lado pero no ocurre. Pasó hacia la barra. "Además se defenderme". Espetó como si se sintiera ofendida, ella era así, no podías dudar de su fuerza; muchas veces ella te golpearía a ti por tratar de defenderla, no le gusta ser tratada como si fuera frágil.

"Tifa… debes estar muy enamorada. Te sugiero que lo dejes ya, no vale la pena esforzarte por un hombre al que no le interesas". Sus palabras le pesaron más que el hecho de los actos de su esposo, las lágrimas amenazaron con caer, pero como siempre, aparentó una sonrisa.

"Deja de hacer bromas". Lo que ella dijo le había lastimado, como si confirmara un antiguo pensamiento que deseo nunca haberlo ideado. Es difícil, ella vive en un mundo parecido al que una vez fue suyo. Y aun así, no lo comprendo, ¿Por qué se empeña en quedarse con ese hombre si es como su amiga dice? ¿A caso es parecido a lo que vivió conmigo? Esa última pregunta me formo un nudo en el estomago, era cierto. Actúe por mucho tiempo como si ella no me importara en lo mas mínimo, pero en el fondo solo me preocupaba por ellos y lo único que quería era evitar lastimarlos, tarde me di cuenta de que era un error, y aún así lo volví a hacer.

Sin darme cuenta hasta que escuche las despedidas, finalmente había terminado. Me levante, deje los giles sobre la barra y camine hacia Tifa, ella observo la calle desde donde estaba, se acerco a la puerta y suspiro, realmente esperaba que sucediera, seguía esperando de otras personas. Sonreí conmovido al ver sus ojos llenos de esperanza y al mismo tiempo de esa tristeza, definitivamente, no había cambiado.

"¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa?" Camine hacia ella, y tome su hombro esperando que esa mirada cambiara. Se sobresalto en un principio, luego giro a verme, permanecía esa tristeza, y su expresión demostró decepción, como si en realidad lo que ella quisiera es que él viniera, no otro hombre al que apenas conoce a pesar de que somos amigos desde la infancia. Así son las cosas.

"Claro, gracias chocobo". Seguimos el camino que la tarde anterior, los primeros minutos fuimos invadidos por el silencio, sus ojos estaban clavados en el suelo, en el áspero pavimento. No parecía agradarle que le hablaran de cosas de ese hombre, o al menos relacionadas a él. Por otro lado yo no me sentía para nada cerca de ella, por el contrario, había una distancia abismal. El tiempo decidirá si ella debe volver. Me recordé.

"¿Alguna vez has pensando en viajar?" No tenía idea del porque de la pregunta, pero posiblemente no sabía que mas decir, nunca imagine que llegaría a odiar el silencio tan abrumador. Ella cruzo los brazos y sujeto su barbilla con la mano derecha, pensando en una respuesta.

"Realmente no me gustan los viajes, pienso que son difíciles y agotadores en extremo pero sí, desearía conocer nuevos lugares. ¿Tu viajas demasiado?" Le había mencionado sobre mi trabajo cuando ella me pregunto en el bar, asentí con la cabeza. "¿Es divertido?"

"No siempre, pero he visto muchos lugares". No quedaba de otra, tendría que salirme de mi mismo para conversar sobre esto, normalmente ella daba detalles sobre los lugares, yo simplemente me limitaba a decir las rutas seguras y lo peligroso que era, cosas simples que a nadie le interesaría pero que a los niños les gustaba saber. "He visitado un extraño lugar llamado Wutai, incluso te sorprendería ver la increíble ciudad que construyeron en Junon o simplemente el bosque dormido, es increíblemente fácil perderte pero tan tranquilo que asusta".

"Cielos, ¿Y no te aterroriza encontrarte con un monstruo horrible en medio de la nada?" Sus ojos me miraron curiosos.

"Digamos que no". Ella parecía sorprendida y al mismo tiempo admirándome por esa seguridad, cuando hablamos de pelear contra monstruos mi inseguridad desaparece, supongo que mi fuerza la he demostrado tantas veces que derrote a Sephiroth. _«_ _Promete que serás mi héroe y vendrás a rescatarme siempre que lo necesite_ _»_ ¿Qué…? ¿A qué se debía que de repente recordara esto?

"¿Te sientes bien?" Había notado que mis pasos se volvieron lentos.

"S-Si, no es nada. Hay un lugar muy misterioso que recordé, aunque ahora es peligroso caminar por allí. ¿Has escuchado hablar de Nibelheim?".

"¿Nibelheim?" Se cuestiono a sí misma como si recordara algo, seguramente había logrado que sintiese familiaridad o algo, por lo menos, parecido a ello; el lugar más doloroso en su vida seguro que no lo olvidaba tan fácilmente, ella dejo de llamarlo hogar por un tiempo, no lo veía mas como eso. "Creo que no, me pareció familiar el nombre". Lo confirmo, puede que haya sido buena idea hablar de esto, aunque no quiero que recuerde nada doloroso de momento, eso podría ser lo último que necesito.

"Ya veo, bueno… es un lugar muy bonito, o al menos lo fue en algún tiempo, era pequeño el pueblo pero las personas que vivían en el eran agradables, ahora por su ubicación se ha inundado de mako, prácticamente ya nadie puede vivir allí".

"Vaya, suena muy mal si me lo preguntas". Se froto el brazo derecho sintiéndose apenada, ella odiaba las historias que sonaban trágicas.

"N-No te preocupes, conozco algunas personas que intentan restablecerlo. Creo que deberíamos hablar de otra cosa, uhmm… ¿Qué sucede con tu esposo? Sé que no debería meterme en asuntos tan importantes, pero me preocupa un poco". Intente ser sincero aunque no pudiese decirle toda la verdad, claro que por mi parte estaba bien, no era fácil para mí volverme extrovertido de la noche a la mañana solo por Tifa. Es muy complicado hablar sin intentar ocultar algo.

"¿Eh? B-bueno, no me molesta que te preocupes Cloud, pero las historias entre él y yo es mejor no hablarlas, no ha sido fácil y hay muchas cosas que siguen siendo confusas para mí. Yo…" Hablar de él parecía muy difícil, pero sobretodo estaba seguro de que había algo que ella ocultaba, algo que aunque quisiera decir no estaba segura. El silencio volvió a nosotros tan pronto que me limite a observarla, esperando a que siguiera, pero no ocurrió. "Lo siento Cloud, no me gusta hablar de temas serios, soy muy mala explicando, y es algo complicado…".

"No, está bien, no es necesario disculparse. Yo te obligue a contarme. Estoy seguro de que no debes preocuparte demasiado, las respuestas llegan cuando menos lo imaginas, no lo había entendido hasta ahora". Ella no dijo nada, simplemente siguió mirando su caminar.

Comencé a divagar sin que pudiese detenerme; ella no recuerda quienes somos, y no conoce Nibelheim, como imaginaba, eso solo quiere decir que su pasado no está claro, ella se refería a su pasado cuando dijo que había muchas cosas que seguían siendo confusas, eso quiere decir que ha perdido casi todas sus memorias, o posiblemente toda su vida. ¿Cómo es que algo así puede suceder? No tiene comprensión alguna, lo que haya hecho Sephiroth ha causado todo esto, pero ¿Es posible? Esto comienza a dejar de tener sentido conforme pasa el tiempo, hay muchas cosas que necesitan ser explicadas. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Tifa.

"¿Cloud? ¿Estás en casa?"

"¿Uh?" Habíamos llegado finalmente. "L-lo siento, me distraigo fácilmente". Su delicada risa me maravillaba y me inundaba de serenidad.

"Está bien, ten cuidado al volver a casa. Te veré luego". Agito su mano, yo imite su manoteo y le agradecí, al despedirse deseaba que el tiempo se detuviera, para quedarme con ella todo el tiempo que quisiera, pero era imposible, me recordé. Observe cuando ella entro a su hogar y cerró la puerta tras de sí, curiosee un poco su jardín, sin duda ella había cuidado de sus flores con mucho esfuerzo. Me di la vuelta y continúe mi camino cabizbajo, interne mis manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

 _«_ _¡Venga! Promételo_ _»_ ¿Por qué rayos recuerdo esto ahora? Supongo que es alguna nueva forma de culpa, con muchos motivos siendo arrastrados a mí. Ahora mismo había un remolino de emociones dentro de mí, no recordaba haberlo experimentado, al menos no desde hace casi tres años. Nibelheim está sufriendo el desprecio de Sephiroth nuevamente, la confusión en mi corazón, el recordar con dolor mi propia vida, era sin duda un castigo, el peor tormento que he recibido. Divise el bar nuevamente, las calles eran alumbradas pero la oscuridad que me invadía el cuerpo era inexplicable.

Encendí el motor de Fenrir, y con acelerada velocidad me dirigí al séptimo cielo. Note que Aerith me esperaba fuera del bar, ella parecía un poco distraída, sus ojos estaban mirando el cielo nocturno con un toque de nostalgia. Al escuchar el ruido de la moto giro su mirada para notarme, su sonrisa volvió a su rostro. Jamás la vi de ese modo, en cierta forma, triste, perdida entre sus recuerdos. Como siempre, me encargue de Fenrir y deje la espada recargada contra el muro a un lado de la puerta. Entre a casa mientras ella seguía en la cocina, no se había atrevido a decirme nada, como si tuviese miedo de hacerlo.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" Pregunte un poco preocupado al ver que su semblante no cambiaba, ella apretó los labios.

"No es nada, creo que recordar algunas cosas me entristecen". Se sentó a mi lado. "¿Tu como te encuentras?"

"Muy bien, pero… A-Aerith, necesito decirte algo" Estaba nervioso, no quería contarle sobre Tifa hasta que me sintiera más seguro pero no podía hacer de esto un largo tiempo lleno de espera, estaba seguro de que Aerith convirtiéndose de nuevo en su amiga confiaría mucho más en nosotros, y cuando el momento llegara, estaríamos juntos de nuevo. "¿Recuerdas que no podías encontrar a Tifa en la corriente vital? La razón es que ella no está muerta, ella está viva".

"¿De qué hablas ahora Cloud? Sabes que nosotros vimos cuando Sephiroth la asesino, es imposible que ella…" Apartó la mirada.

"Puedes confiar en lo que te digo, ella está viva. Aunque es como si fuese otra persona, lleva una vida totalmente normal. Puede parecer imposible, pero hay muchas otras cosas que a pesar de eso existieron, llegaron a ser reales". Ella no se veía que estaba segura, podía comprenderla, la confusión que sientes en un principio no te permite mirarlo claramente. Tome sus manos entre las mías esperando que se tranquilizara. "Eres la única a la que le he dicho, prefiero mantenerlo en un secreto por ahora, pero quiero que me ayudes también". Sus ojos parecían rogar que no le mintiera, para ella Tifa era su mejor amiga, y los problemas que sucedieron entre ellas le dolía a sobremanera. "No te preocupes, aun hay detalles que tengo que explicarte".

"Yo te ayudare siempre que lo necesites Cloud, pero no puedo creerlo. ¿Cómo es posible?"

"Realmente no lo sé, es por eso que quiero acercarme a ella para traerla de vuelta, veras… si bien está viva también ha perdido la memoria. Parece complicado, pero mañana por la mañana quisiera que la conocieras". Era la primera vez que veía a Aerith tan insegura. Incluso con los ojos brillando en la duda, interrogándome con la simple mirada.

"Comprendo Cloud, realmente no estoy segura de nada, ni siquiera puedo creer del todo lo que escucho. Y si ella no puede recordarnos, al menos sabemos que está viva, y seguramente, siendo feliz". Se deshizo de mi agarre. "Aun así ¿Crees que lograremos traerla de vuelta?" Yo asentí, no recordaba haberme sentido tremendamente tangible de una respuesta, a pesar de ser la que menos podrías responder. "Bien, entonces mañana iremos".

* * *

Sephiroth ha regresado, me recordé. Poco a poco comencé a levantarme de la cama, mirando a mi lado, a mi esposa. Adoraba su cabello suelto todas las mañanas, la desperté, recordándole que hoy iríamos a visitar a Tifa. Ella se levanto perezosamente tallándose los ojos un poco, camino hacia el baño. En una hora ya estuvimos allí. Los niños preguntaron pero Aerith les dijo que íbamos a una "cita" simplemente.

Cuando llegamos me fije en lo bonita que estaba Tifa esa mañana, su largo cabello como siempre atado de las puntas, y su cuerpo se acomodaba a un vestido blanco. Apenas salía de su casa y caminaba distraída en la vereda. Se detuvo al verme caminar, se fijo en que Aerith venia conmigo, preguntándose qué pretendía hoy.

"Oh, Cloud… ¿Qué haces aquí?" Levanto la mirada hasta verme fijamente.

"Solo quería que conocieras a Aerith, ella ama las flores y pensé que te gustaría… Aerith, ella es Tifa." Ella estaba inmóvil.

"H-Hola… Es un placer conocerte Tifa". Ella había visto demasiadas cosas en la corriente vital, ayudo a otros pero nunca imagino la felicidad que era capaz de sentir al encontrar a alguien que quieres, luego de tanto tiempo. "Tienes unas hermosas flores". Agregó, su expresión cambio a una sonrisa que inspiraba tranquilidad.

"¿Uhm? ¿En verdad te gustan? Me he esforzado mucho en cuidarlas". Un leve sonrojo y sus ojos buscando algo con que distraerse. "¡Oh! Me olvidaba, tengo que ir al bar. ¿Quisieran acompañarme?" Nos observo paciente.

"Yo tengo que irme, pero Aerith estaría encantada de ayudarte si es necesario".

"¿En verdad?" Aerith asintió, yo observe como comenzaron a caminar alejándose poco a poco. Se despidieron con un gesto en la mano y yo me fui por mi propia cuenta. Tenía algunos trabajos, y debía dirigirme a Junon.

* * *

Caminamos, no pude decir palabra alguna por unos momentos, Cloud no decía ninguna broma, realmente estaba viva, y ahora mismo estaba a mi lado caminando junto a mí, mientras habla de flores con una radiante sonrisa, ha cambiado. Por otra parte él también me advirtió que no me recordaba, y sin embargo parecía ser igual que siempre, nunca le ha gustado la soledad, es por eso que ama tanto conocer gente nueva, tener amigos. Simplemente no puedo creerlo, ella esta tan feliz, tan risueña, y aunque sigue siendo la misma chica que conocí en el mercado muro, parece que el dolor no existe en su vida. Sin embargo…

"¿Por qué me observan de esa manera?" Cuando ella me saco de mis pensamientos me congele, era verdad, tal vez no debería mirarla como si fuese un fantasma y estuviera llena de miedo, pero aun así… Es imposible evitarlo siendo que ella en un principio estaba muerta, y no es como si yo no lo hubiese estado también, pero… ¡Espera un momento! Yo sigo viva. Nunca me fije en este detalle, si yo sigo viva eso quiere decir que Sephiroth también.

"¿Eh? ¡Oh! N-no es nada, es solo que me emociona conocer a nuevas personas, y digamos que no suelo tener muchas amigas". No me sentía bien mintiéndole, aunque si le dijera la verdad no me comprendería o al menos pensaría que me he vuelto loca.

"Ya veo". Dibujo una sonrisa. "Deberían dejar de hacerlo, me siento vigilada o como si fuera un fantasma". Se detuvo repentinamente. "Aquí es, te encantara, las personas de principio pueden parecer peligrosas pero son un encanto".

"¿De verdad?" Entré, la sola decoración me indicaba que era un lugar de mala muerte, en donde cualquier persona podría levantarse y comenzar una pelea, sobretodo su aspecto gris y gélido. Las mujeres allí usaban ropa muy ajustada y revelaban un poco más de lo que era necesario. Parecía un lugar que encontrarías en los suburbios, así que no me preocupaba, yo viví casi toda mi vida en ese lugar, aprendí a defenderme y tratar con personas así. Era un lugar totalmente contrario al séptimo cielo, Tifa usualmente cambiaba el diseño de todo para volverlo un lugar más agradable, un lugar en donde preferentemente iban las familias a pasar buenos ratos. Aunque más tarde, usualmente en la noche, llegaban a pedir alcohol. Tifa se acerco a aquellas mujeres y las saludo con mucha naturalidad, un hombre que me pareció familiar, supongo que por su parecido a Corneo, merodeaba alrededor de ellas. "¿Tifa? ¿Aquí trabajas?" Ella asintió con la cabeza, un poco confundida a mi pregunta. De repente ese hombre se acerco a mí.

"¿Qué hace una mujer tan delicada y bonita por aquí?" Dijo refiriéndose a mí, lanzando una mirada llena de perversidad.

"Ella es Aerith, mi amiga. No te atrevas a tocarla Joe". El ambiente comenzó a soltar tensión, a veces Tifa podía parecer peligrosa y ruda, pero solo era una forma de atemorizar a otros. La conocía perfectamente, no recurre a la violencia a menos que la situación lo exija.

"N-No tienes que preocuparte Tifa, no pensaba tocarla. No haría algo así mi querida Tifa". Su risa histérica comenzó a alterarme, este hombre algún día sería un peligro.

"En realidad, me gustaría ayudar. ¿Bien?" Tifa me miro por un segundo, cuestionándose un poco si aceptar que me quedara allí. Además percibí la incomodidad de ese hombre y suponía que no deseaba una chica rondando por aquí si no es ningún propósito.

"Claro, siempre es bienvenida la ayuda querida. ¿Aerith? ¿Cierto? Adelante, a Tifa le encantaría". Ella asintió un poco insegura.

"Aerith, no tienes que hacerlo. Si no te gusta-"

"¿De qué hablas? ¿De qué hablas?" Repetí apresuradamente. "Me gusta ayudar, igualmente no tengo trabajo en casa y nada más que hacer el día de hoy. Estaré bien". Ella asintió de nuevo, no me conocía mucho, pero yo a ella desde hace mucho tiempo. Si sucedía algo estaba segura de que sabríamos defendernos.

* * *

De vez en cuando observaba a Tifa, y me fijaba en la destreza que tenia al moverse en todo el lugar, y la agilidad para preparar las bebidas o sencillamente cocinar. Supongo que para mí eso no es precisamente lo que me corresponde, en todo el día apenas había logrado equilibrarme con dos bandejas en las manos por lo que no tuve opción y solo me hacía cargo de una. Aunque también mi pecho se embargo de culpa y melancolía, sufrió por el Geostigma, y muchas veces por nuestra culpa, y aun así continuamos ignorándola y seguíamos infringiendo daño. Fue nuestra culpa llegar a esto. Repetí mentalmente.

Estuvimos un par de horas moviéndonos de un lado a otro, tomando órdenes y de vez en cuando me encargaba de cocinar, pero creo que sigo siendo mala en eso, aunque no soy tan mala como Yuffie. Cuando finalmente habíamos terminado estábamos por regresar, pero interrumpí nuestro camino.

"¿Qué te parece si mejor vamos por un helado?"

"¿Eh? ¿No deberíamos…?" Siempre tan insegura.

"Sí, un helado. Vamos, aun es muy temprano para ir a casa". La sujete por la mano y camine con ella alejándonos de la ruta. Conocía un poco estos lugares, tan solo gastamos unos cuantos giles. La tarde no podía terminar con esto, así que le lleve directamente a un parque. Al llegar la obligue a sentarse y relajarse. "No pienses en escapar". Le guiñe un ojo y me senté acompañándola, ambas mirábamos a los niños que reían alegremente y corrían de un lado a otro, distintas veces sus gritos eran de solo alegría, no tenían que cargar con ningún pasado o pensar en lo que un adulto, el amor tampoco era algo angustiante. Sus madres también se veían felices, pero principalmente los seguían muy de cerca cuidando que no se lastimaran.

"Hey, hey. ¿Tifa? ¿Has pensado en tener hijos alguna vez?"

"¿Tener-hijos?" Sus mejillas se enrojecieron, y sus ojos estaban abiertos con sorpresa y, a mi parecer, un poco asustada al escuchar la pregunta. "B-Bueno, en realidad nunca lo he pensando, o al menos no lo he tomado como algo serio, y-yo no me he preocupado por eso". Se ensimismo sobre el helado intentando calmarse. ¿Por qué se ponía tan nerviosa?

"Uhm, supongo que no lo has pensado porque seguramente aun no has pensado en casarte tampoco". Me puse una mano en la barbilla analizando, para mi sorpresa Tifa dejo su sonrojo. Parecía confundida.

"¿Casarme? Oh, seguro Cloud no te lo dijo. Yo sí que estoy casada, pero aun así tener hijos no es precisamente algo que pensara tan pronto". Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, en un instante casi me ahogo con la densidad del helado. Me sentí a un segundo de colmarla de preguntas una tras otro pero intente tranquilizarme. Tifa estaba curiosa por mi reacción, claro que no podría comprenderlo, llevo conociéndola desde hace mucho y escucharla decir eso fue como una noticia tan impactante que no la creí en ese momento.

"¿Cuándo sucedió eso? ¿Cómo es él? ¿Es apuesto? ¿Es educado?". Tifa agito las manos esperando que me calmase, me volví a sentar, cuando me di cuenta que incluso me había levantado. No pude evitarlo.

"Aerith…"

"Lo siento, me emociono demasiado". Cruce las piernas y termine mi helado dispuesta a escucharla. "Bien, cuéntame de él".

"U-uhm… él-". Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, me disculpe y revise el mensaje. Cloud parece que ya me esperaba, la tarde no podría haber sido más corta.

"¿No podría haber tardado un poco más…? Lo siento, Cloud me espera. ¿Regresamos juntas?" Terminamos lo que quedaba de nuestro helado y seguimos nuevamente. "Me habría gustado quedarme un poco más, sobretodo estaba emocionada de saber de tu esposo, pero creo que será luego". Me sentí un poco decepcionada, realmente me gustaba hablar con ella.

"No te preocupes. Ha sido muy divertido. Si algún día deseas visitarme puedes hacerlo, adoro tener compañía". Junte mis manos detrás de mi espalda, debía conocer a su esposo, no podía quedarme con la duda tan latiente en mi cabeza.

"Tifa, quiero conocer a tu esposo". Declare con toda la sinceridad que pude demostrarle, me miro asombrada por lo decidida que me vi en ese momento.

"¿De verdad? Muchas personas sienten curiosidad por él, no comprendo cual es la intriga, pero si de verdad necesitas conocerlo. Tal vez el domingo pueda quedarse en casa". Luego agregó. "A las 6 p.m. supongo que estaría muy bien. Pero ¿Por qué quieres conocerlo?"

"Bueno, es que me preocupo mucho por esa clase de detalles, además quiero estar segura de que estarás bien. Nunca se sabe la clase de hombre que puede ser hasta cierto tiempo. ¿Qué tal si es un pervertido y nunca lo notaste?" Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, seguidamente su rostro se prendió en rojo, casi parecía un semáforo, sujeto sus mejillas con ambas manos sintiéndose avergonzada y como si estuviese imaginando algo yo también me sorprendí.

"¡A-Aerith!" Grito con un ligero chillido.

"¡Uoh! Tifa, con que la pervertida eres tú. ¿En qué cosas pensabas?" Dije en un tono bromista. Ambas no pudimos evitar reír.

"Eres muy mala". Volvió a reírse.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta de su casa Cloud ya estaba allí. Me aviso que los niños estaban en casa. Tifa se despidió de nosotros comprendiendo que ahora nosotros debíamos estar allí. La vi por un momento, llevaba mucho tiempo lejos de ella, y aun así nuestra amistad parecía que no podía cambiar no importaba cuanto nos borraran la memoria. Ella era tan introvertida y al contario yo era muy extrovertida, pero aun así también había cosas muy similares.

"Te veré luego Tifa". Me despedí de ella un poco triste, es horrible cuando la tarde se va tan rápido que nunca te diste cuenta de ello, porque estabas muy entretenida. Así es como funciona. Me abrace a la espalda de Cloud, el estaba muy feliz, y podía notar que aun estaba enamorado de ella también. Debe ser muy complicado. Incluso yo sigo amando a Zack, pero él es un mujeriego, y no podría encontrar nunca una relación como la de Cloud y yo. Pero… "¡Hey Cloud! Tifa dijo que podríamos conocer a su esposo ¿Por qué no me hablaste de él? No puedo creerlo, me sorprendió cuando lo dijo".

"¿De verdad? Lo siento". Su voz sonaba fría como siempre, pero había un extraño ápice de furia, más bien… celos ¿Así lo llamaría? Tal vez sigue siendo demasiado protector con ella, después de todo, recuerdo cuando me hablaron de su promesa.

"No importa, dijo que viniésemos el domingo a su casa, ¿Estas emocionado? Me pregunto el tipo de hombre que es, ¿Algún loco?" Me reí ligeramente. "Estoy segura de que ella nunca escogería a alguien así. Seguro es un gran hombre".

"Eso espero yo… no quisiera que fuese alguien capaz de lastimarla". A veces el también parecía un padre sobreprotector. Es muy difícil comprender a Cloud, pero a la vez tan sencillo que la respuesta siempre ha estado frente a tus ojos. Él puede sentirse en la necesidad de protegerla, por una simple promesa, o porque siente algo más que solo la responsabilidad de ello. Simplemente así. Es un pequeño niño… después de todo, un pequeño que no sabe que decidir porque ambas cosas le gustan demasiado. Él no es un mujeriego pero tampoco tiene claros sus sentimientos.

"Cloud… No tienes que preocuparte, ella se toma las cosas como esas en serio". Dije en un susurro, esperando que se calmara un poco, después de todo, la tensión en su cuerpo indicaba lo que sentía.

"Yo lo sé… pero no puedo evitarlo". Confesó sorprendiéndome, usualmente evitaría aceptarlo… realmente ha cambiado mucho en todo este tiempo.

Volví a recordarlo, ayer estaba tan distraída con el cielo. Recordé a Zack sin poder impedirlo, no es como si esos sentimientos siguieran en mí corazón, yo lo olvide, tal como él lo hizo conmigo, esa chica Cissnei lo dijo. Independientemente de que haya muerto. « _Si el cielo me está mirando no tengo miedo en absoluto_ » Así es, no da miedo…

Debería olvidarlo…

Continuara…


	5. Chapter 5-Él es mi esposo

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, tan solo busco entretenerme y divertirme con ellos.**

 **N/A: Oficialmente ha sido el capítulo con mas versiones que he escrito, la edite mil veces e iba a ser mas largo pero decidí que no era pertinente. Nunca pensé que escribir este capítulo sería difícil porque era él que mas seguro estaba en mi imaginación. Pero nada, ya está.** **SakuraHaruno13** **lamento la espera, ya casi lo conocerás.** **hakaishinzero** **Agradezco mucho tus comentarios (Tifa con un toque pervertido me parece algo divertido xD), Carmen bienvenida al fic espero no decepcionarlos. No olviden dejar sus reviews! **

* * *

Capítulo V.- "Él es mi esposo..."

 _ **«**_ _ **Me ahogaba en un dolor insoportable, mi pasado, todo lo que creí nunca fue real…**_ _ **»**_

* * *

Estaba realmente inquieto, mis latidos eran desesperados, en toda la noche nunca pude cerrar los ojos y dormir, ahora me siento excesivamente cansado, llevo varios días de esa manera tan masoquista de tratarme. El día de ayer llevamos a los niños al Gold Saucer tal como Aerith lo prometió, pero los niños realmente no lo disfrutaron como esperábamos, le pregunte a Denzel pero él respondió que no había descansado, por suerte Marlene siempre trata de ser honesta y me dijo que se sentían culpables de divertirse mientras que Tifa ya no puede. Deseaba decirles sobre Tifa, pero sinceramente ellos querrían verla y sería doloroso que ella los mirara confundida sin entender ni saber quiénes son. Estaba desmedidamente alterado, probablemente no había razón de sentirme asustado o tan siquiera nervioso, pero tenía un mal presentimiento que no lograba desaparecer desde hace unos días. ¿Qué me sucedía? Sentí la mano de Aerith deslizarse sobre mi hombro, notando que perdía la noción del tiempo y olvidaba el camino.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" Preguntó al verme intranquilo.

"No es nada, no he dormido bien". Fue la única respuesta que se me ocurrió que no era tan alejada de la realidad, de hecho creo que también me está afectando. Disminuí la velocidad conforme sentía que nos acercábamos. ¿Por qué rayos tenia tanto miedo de verlo? «Tal vez tienes miedo de que sea imposible ganarle» Escuche a mi propio subconsciente responder.

"Tranquilízate Cloud, te aseguro que es un buen hombre que conoció por aquí, ¿Qué tal si es Johnny?" Me sacudí de terror al pensar que era ese chico pelirrojo que nunca me había gustado, si Tifa escogió un hombre como él, yo estaba seguro que no me importaría golpearlo. Escuche la risa de Aerith, ella estaba emocionada a diferencia de mí. "Incluso podría ser… ¿Rufus Shin-ra?"

"¿¡…!?"

"De acuerdo estoy bromeando, no te alteres. Todo estará bien Cloud, ella no es cualquier mujer que busca casarse porque sí". Eso es lo que espero yo, me dije en un pensamiento. Aunque claro que es así, ella no tiene ninguna necesidad de casarse si es lo que quiso decir Aerith, pero probablemente ella no pudo evitar enamorarse, es indiscutible que tampoco es una chica que se enamoraría de cualquier hombre, estoy seguro de que él hizo algo por lo que ella se había enamorado, pero me pregunto que fue exactamente lo que hizo.

Después de un corto camino, al menos esa tarde me pareció demasiado corto, habíamos llegado al hogar de Tifa. El sol permanecía en lo alto del cielo, aunque pronto se ocultaría y daría paso a una oscura noche. Tifa nos esperaba y al vernos Aerith saludo eufórica desde la distancia, ambas estaban muy felices, al menos puedo decir que se veían alegres esa tarde, pensando detenidamente me di cuenta de que es la única tarde en que ambas se ven de esa manera, luego de que Aerith muriera no tuvieron la oportunidad de pasar tardes como amigas y no tener que sentir preocupación. Ambos bajamos de Fenrir. Nos saludamos normalmente, no dijimos palabra alguna, hubo un corto silencio que, aunque breve, para mí fue perdurable. Mi mirada fue en busca de ese hombre pero la calle era únicamente habitada por nosotros tres, ¿Dónde estaba él? Deseaba preguntar pero me vi detenido por mis propios pensamientos, si decía algo sobre él probablemente ella creería que soy un verdadero acosador entrometido.

"¿Cloud te quedaras allí?" La voz de Tifa me saco de mi propia imaginación, asentí con la cabeza y la seguí, ella estaba feliz conversando con Aerith, su conversación realmente no era algo fuera de lo común, tan solo se hablaron de algunas experiencias.

Al entrar al hogar de Tifa mis ojos trazaron un camino de un lugar a otro, buscaba alguna fotografía pero no existía ese objeto, al menos no en ese corto camino. Ella nos condujo hasta el salón y nos pidió que nos sentáramos. En esta habitación tampoco había una fotografía.

"Tifa, ¿Dónde está tu esposo?" Aerith finalmente me salvo de la desesperación.

"Perdonen que no los haya recibido, es mi culpa. Olvide hacer unas compras el día de ayer y… le pedí que me ayudara con eso, espero que no les moleste, estoy segura de que quieren conocerlo pronto pero no se preocupen llegará en un instante". Su sonrisa me calmo un poco, pero aun existía esa ansiedad de por medio.

"Ya veo, no importa, esperaremos". Ambos compartíamos un nerviosismo pero era en una forma muy diferente, me di cuenta de ello al ver sus manos moverse rápidamente. "Bueno, mejor dime cual es su nombre". Mi curiosidad se elevó, si su nombre no era Rufus o Johnny me sentiría muy feliz.

"Oh, él…" Su voz fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta siendo abierta, la chirriante madera chocando de nuevo era señal de que se había cerrado. Él estaba aquí. Sus pasos resonaban pesados sobre la madera, haciendo crujir el suelo, el tiempo parecía volverse lento y, consecuentemente, eterno. Debido a nuestra ubicación era imposible ver desde allí, tendría que esperar a que atravesara esa puerta. Finalmente, el momento había llegado. Cuando observe definitivamente al hombre que Tifa amaba, mis ojos se abrieron como platos, mi respiración se volvió aterrorizada y el correr de mi sangre se tornó violento.

"Él es mi esposo, Sephiroth". Dijo sonriente, aunque yo no podía compartir ese gesto.

"Es un placer conocerlos…" Ese maldito tenía una sonrisa que decía lo mucho que se divertía con todo esto, junto a su mirada descarada. «No puede ser él» Me repetí las mismas palabras no dispuesto a creer en la pesadilla que tenía ahora frente a mis ojos. Solo es una alucinación.

Poco a poco la tensión de mi cuerpo comenzó a aumentar, me levante sin retirar la mirada completamente fija en él. Me detuve antes de cometer una estupidez guiada por el enojo, la rabia y el odio. Estaba deseando colocar mi espada en su cuello y matarlo en un instante, pero estaba completamente desarmado para llevarlo a cabo, y no era especialmente fuerte en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

"¿Te encuentras bien? Pareces un poco enojado…" Sephiroth volvió a hablar haciéndome enfurecer a propósito. Ignore el hecho de que él deseaba que pelease ahora, solo causaría problemas y pondría en peligro la vida de Aerith o posiblemente la de Tifa, no quiero perderla de nuevo. Refrené mis propios sentimientos, relajé mi cuerpo esperando que la atención dejara de centrarse en mí.

"En realidad no, g-gracias por tu preocupación". Intente parecer normal, y ciertamente como si no me importara que fuese él con quien yo estuviese intentando mantener una conversación normal, sin el ruido de las espadas chocando y la piel siendo cortada. "Es un placer conocerte Sephiroth, yo soy Cloud". Seguí prácticamente la actuación, me acerque un poco para estrechar su mano, en un intento de asegurarme que no era una pesadilla ni ninguna ilusión creada por él solo para atormentarme. Definitivamente esto era real, y el dolor en mi mano no era ningún sueño, ambos estrujamos nuestras manos con una fuerza descomunal, encaros llenos de rabia y la arrogancia que nos delataba, el odio flotaba en el aire pero solo era perceptible para nosotros dos. Al soltarlo no extravíe mi mirada, alerta de cualquier movimiento. "Ella es Aerith, mi esposa".

"Es un placer señor Sephiroth". Ella no era muy buena ocultando su temor, pero hizo un gran intento por mirarlo, sin embargo decidió tomar una gran distancia y evitarlo, aunque a él parecía no importarle mucho. Por otra parte para Tifa todo sucedía de una manera un poco extraña y difícil de entender, su pasado no es claro, al menos no con nosotros, y es totalmente comprensible, ella no lo odia, no puede verlo como lo que es él, un monstruo.

"¿Uhm? Es cierto, ahora mismo me encargo del té, gracias cariño". El roce entre las manos de Tifa y Sephiroth me revolvieron el estomago, él… ¿Cómo se atrevía a tocarla? Es horrible, no puedo aceptarlo. "¿Aerith? ¿Quieres venir? Me encantaría hablar contigo". Aerith intento mostrar una sonrisa tranquila pero falló, Tifa la sujetó por la muñeca tal como Aerith haría y la llevó consigo. Ambas salieron de la habitación, dejándonos por completo a solas, yo hubiese preferido que no pasara tal cosa, pero fue inevitable. Aerith me miro insegura antes de irse, sabía que dejarme podría ser peligroso. Aun así ambas desaparecieron luego de atravesar la puerta. Observe a Sephiroth sin quitarle la mirada de encima, ambos pudimos destruir todo y con el objetivo de matarnos pero no sucedió, nos mantuvimos calmados.

"Así que después de todo fuiste capaz de encontrarla". Sephiroth cruzó los brazos y giró su mirada hacia ningún lado realmente, solo prefería evitarme, podía deducir que tanto como yo él deseaba asesinarme. Aunque su voz se escuchaba apagada, lo cual me pareció inexplicable. "¿Piensas recuperarla?" Su pregunta me sorprendió un poco, es como si dudara de que lo fuese a hacer, o de cierto modo… realmente no logro comprender, y no creo que Sephiroth tenga algún tipo de sentimiento, me recordé antes de maquinar cualquier tontería.

"Así es, la llevare de vuelta con nosotros, conmigo". Concreté esa última palabra, casi de una manera en extremo posesiva, y no era para sorprenderse, claro que ahora mis esfuerzos se verían duplicados, no permitiría que Tifa permaneciera al lado de ese maldito. "Posiblemente te elimine cuando menos lo esperes y me desharé de ti por completo, de eso no hay duda". Escuche un resoplido similar a una risilla sarcástica. "¿Qué es divertido?"

"Nada en absoluto, es tu determinación. Debes tener algo porque luchar de lo contrario no existe. Es patético Cloud. Claro que, no importa, si quieres volver a tenerla puedes intentarlo, no me interesan tus propios deseos. Ella es solo una herramienta que utilizo con un único motivo". Cada palabra… cada maldita palabra que le escuchaba decir encendía el odio que mi pecho albergaba, abrigando el deseo de luchar con él ahora mismo. Lo que acababa de escuchar me obligaba a aferrarme a la calma, ¿Una herramienta? Él no la ama, ratifiqué mi firme pensar, esto lo haría más fácil. "Sin embargo no podrás intentar matarme, ya que después de todo, ella no soportaría ver morir a la persona que ama, y al final, te odiará a ti, siendo la persona equivocada".

"¿Te proteges usándola? Eso es muy sucio y cobarde". Imaginaba que su rostro se volvería enojado y posiblemente lo sacaría de sus casillas pero no ocurrió. En su lugar una sonrisa altanera se trazo en su rostro.

"Después de todo no soy el héroe, puedo usar lo que quiera no importa de que se trate".

"…Eres un maldito…" Era tan detestable, despreciable, hubiese disfrutado cortarle el cuello aunque muriese intentándolo, pero sinceramente que usara a Tifa como un objeto, y una manera de evitar nuestros ataques era… Sephiroth parecía divertido, y con una sonrisa burlona, estaba a punto de colmar el vaso.

* * *

Cuando entré a la cocina y observé que Aerith tenía un semblante asustado yo me preocupe inevitablemente, noté la agitación que Sephiroth causo en ellos, no esperaba que mi esposo les sorprendiera tanto, a simple vista se puede percibir lo frio de su actitud pero… ¿Tan malo era eso? El agua comenzaba a hervir al calor del fuego. Me maneje normalmente en la cocina, aparentándome normal.

"¿Qué sucede con Sephiroth?" Mi pregunta la saco de sus pensamientos. Intente de disimular mi incomodidad y mi propio nerviosismo, ellos no se vieron tan alegres de conocerlo, pero no logro comprender el motivo.

"¿Eh? ¡Ah! No es nada, es solo que no me imaginé que te casaras con un hombre como él, cualquiera nota la frialdad que lleva consigo y… es complicado creer que tiene emociones". Su risa al decir eso ultimo me hizo sentir más tranquila. Probablemente cualquier al verlo piensa en eso sin poder evitarlo. Me dije. "Dime, ahora que ya lo he conocido, ¿Duermen juntos, se besan y toda esa clase de cosas?". Una taza estuvo a punto de resbalar de mis manos y caer, pero logre con algunas maniobras mantenerla a salvo, la coloqué junto a otras tazas. Su pregunta me sorprendió por completo, podía sentir mi rostro encendido en un rojo vivo.

"B-B-Bueno yo… él…" ¿Qué debía responderle? Claro que no, ambos somos tan distanciados y unidos a la vez, pero no hemos hecho nada de eso, y luego reír como una tonta intentando quitarle importancia, bueno Tifa, ese es un plan A. ¿Y si…? Tal vez sea bueno mentirle y decirle que somos la mejor pareja del mundo, mi plan B… ¿Quién se creería eso? ¡Por dios! Existía el plan de emergencia, ahogarme con el té fingiendo que lo probaba y morir allí… ¡¿Qué clase de plan es ese?! Debo pensar en algo… Puede que sea mejor ignorar la pregunta. Mientras pensaba y preparaba el té, Aerith ya me miraba curiosa y divertida, mis expresiones delataban mi mortificación.

"¿Quieres tomar uno?" Extendí mi mano con un pequeño panecillo que me esforcé en cocinar, esperaba que eso fuera suficiente para que olvidáramos la pregunta, ella lo acepto y me relajé.

"Me gustan los dulces". Dijo. "Pero no intentes hacerme olvidar la pregunta". Me ericé y comencé a sudar frio. Su sonrisa me pareció el de una mujer malvada y cruel, yo trate de mirar hacía otra parte pero podía sentir sus verdes ojos sobre mí, esperando una respuesta. "¡Oh! Está muy bueno… ¡Que delicia!"

"…." Ella seguía esperando por una respuesta. Comencé a reír nerviosamente, mis manos comenzaron a juguetear. ¿Por qué tenía tanta vergüenza de algo tan simple? Posiblemente imaginármelo es lo que causa todo esto, cuando Aerith dijo que Sephiroth podría ser un pervertido me imaginé que él llegaría a casa con una mirada seductora entraría a la cocina y luego… ¡No es momento para recordar eso!

"¡Ah! ¡Tifa! Estas muy roja…" En definitiva es mi traicionera imaginación, nadie me prohíbe soñar pero creo que es momento de que lo haga yo misma, por mi propio bien…

"L-Lo siento, es que en la cocina hace mucho calor…" Palabras equivocadas, no, más bien, incorrectas, cocina y calor son palabras que me han vuelto a traicionar. "De acuerdo, él y yo no hacemos nada de eso, no me abraza, no duermo con él, no me besa…" Cada palabra que decía me hundía en tristeza, un aura gris me rodeó. "Digamos que mantenemos una distancia muy… exagerada".

"Y-Ya veo… Debe ser horrible". La mire con un poco mas de enfado, claro que era horrible pero no me ayudaba que me lo recordara. "¡Perdón! No quise decir, bueno yo creo que…" Su voz se detuvo con inseguridad. "Creo que deberías intentar desaparecer esa distancia".

"No puedo…" Confesé sintiéndome más deprimida.

"¡Levántate! Debes pelear, desde que te conocí me di cuenta de que eres una mujer que lucha cuando hace falta, jamás has podido ser optimista por tu cuenta pero… tampoco piensas en rendirte al primer fallo. ¡Si él te hace feliz no dejes ir esa felicidad! Nunca creas que amas a alguien más… ¡Debes luchar! ¡Ve por él! Hazle saber que eres real, si no funciona entonces te prometo que no es el hombre para ti". Nunca imaginé que la vería tan llena de convicción, aunque creo que esas palabras no solo son dirigidas a mí, puede que ella también se esté convenciendo de algo muy importante. Yo asentí. Tenía razón, no podía dejarlo todo y rendirme, al menos debía intentarlo.

El sonido similar a un silbido me saco de mis pensamientos, continúe con mi labor en la cocina, Aerith me ayudo y seguimos conversando.

"Debes recordar esto Tifa. Si deja de ser especial estar con él, con el paso del tiempo, entonces puedes estar segura de que esa personas no es la indicada para ti. En un principio te parecerá mágico, pero luego dejara de serlo y olvidaras lo que sentías, pero eso no puedes saberlo ahora… te deseo lo mejor con S-Sephiroth". El pronunciar su nombre le pareció difícil, sonreí ligeramente, ella llegaba a ser tan maternal sin darse cuenta. «Siento como si la conociera» Me dije en un eco interiormente.

"Gracias…" Nunca había tenido una verdadera amiga, es por eso que no pude evitar sentirme muy bien.

"Por cierto Tifa, ¿Cómo es que tu y Sephiroth se conocen?" Su pregunta me pareció muy normal, pero yo no tenía una respuesta precisa para ello. No sé cómo explicarlo.

"N-No lo sé…"

"¿¡Como dices!?"

"Es que en realidad no lo recuerdo… Al menos tengo la imagen un poco borrosa de ese día, yo trabajaba en un bar hace mucho, no sé cuál era su nombre, pero mientras él trabajaba en soldado él y yo nos conocimos… Creó". Me miró confundida pero aunque quisiera explicarle lo que sucede no me atrevía, posiblemente me haría más preguntas y eso significaría un colapso nervioso. Esta vez la respuesta sería evitada a toda costa. "Ya está, vamos". Tome una bandeja y caminamos juntas de regreso al salón.

Observe la habitación una vez que entramos, deje todo sobre la mesilla del centro, Cloud y Sephiroth estaban a cada extremo de la habitación, ninguno se dirigió mirada y estoy segura de que tampoco alguna palabra desde que nos fuimos. No me equivocaba cuando imaginé que Cloud en realidad es de pocas palabras como Sephiroth. No dijimos nada realmente, solo nos miramos unos segundos. Aerith y yo nos sentamos y tomamos las tazas al mismo tiempo. Sephiroth y Cloud no precisamente nos siguieron. Pero al cabo de unos minutos ambos se sentaron, Sephiroth al frente mío y Cloud al de Aerith.

"¡Cloud prueba esto! Lo ha cocinado Tifa y quedo de maravilla… ¡Es tan delicioso!"

Centré mi mirada en la taza que ahora sostenía, daba pequeños sorbos mientras escuchaba las historias de Aerith, me contaba sobre su vida en los suburbios, no recordaba Midgar pero ella me dijo que fue una ciudad muy famosa en su época, todo era tan familiar… Llego un momento en el que separé mi mirada de ese mismo punto y la conduje hasta Sephiroth, no tenía siempre la oportunidad de admirarlo, contemplarlo y disfrutar de su presencia en este lugar. Lo observé detenidamente una vez que me sentí segura y libre de hacerlo, él no me miraría, y eso estaba bien. Mientras percibía cada pequeño detalle y lo guardaba en mi mente, estuve absorta y distraída, lo cual no me permitió fijarme en que él llevo su mirada hasta a mí, ambos nos vimos sorprendidos, yo me sentí atrapada, y él ligeramente extrañado, como si… debo estar soñando, posiblemente es otro sueño a media noche… P-Pero este color en mi cara y el ardor recorriendo mis mejillas no se sentían tan irreales. No sé lo que vio en mis ojos, pero intente mirar hacia otra parte y escondermé, sin embargo no pude hacerlo, estaba petrificada. Luego de unos segundos él sonrió, no supe como considerarlo, ¿A caso es una burla? ¡No se que fue eso pero me encanto!

"Hey, ¿Habías escuchado lo que sucedió en Nibelheim?" Cloud de algún modo me había salvado o… podría decir que arruino mi momento… Creo que era lo mejor, podría haber muerto si mi sonrojo aumentaba, ya que estaba segura de que era tenue pero cualquier acción podría volverme a avergonzar de nuevo excesivamente. Sephiroth giro a verlo con una contemplación diferente, algo más frío en comparación a mí, un poco extraño, no podría descifrarlo.

"No, ¿De qué se trata?" Respondió Sephiroth, para mi sorpresa Cloud comenzó a sentirse enfadado. Quisiera saber que sucede entre ellos, parece como si ya se conocieran, y de alguna manera fuesen enemigos. ¿Qué pasa aquí?

"Ese pequeño lugar se ha inundado de mako. ¿Tienes idea de que pueda provocarlo?" Cloud parecía muy interesado en preguntar, ¿A caso Sephiroth tiene algo que ver con este lugar? Fue la nueva pregunta que me invadió.

"Tal vez alguna falla en el reactor de la aldea, posiblemente porque ese lugar es un eje entre la corriente de vida y este mundo". Sephiroth se encogió de hombros, yo no lo comprendía… pero ese tono que uso en su voz usualmente era como cuando te enreda en medio de un enigma o un acertijo, como cuando… te da una importante pista.

"Olviden ese lugar, ¿Por qué no cambiamos de tema?" Yo asentí ante la propuesta de Aerith, y fue como unas horas se pasaron tan solo charlando de trabajo, de historias divertidas sobre eso y otras cosillas sin relevancia alguna, aparentemente no somos la clase de personas que se dirigen a los temas serios, filosóficos y complicados. Claro que los enigmas no hicieron falta esa tarde, yo tenía muchas dudas. No obstante había algo que me intrigaba completamente, era esa sensación de familiaridad que crecía constantemente y con el paso del tiempo, Cloud, Aerith, ellos eran tan predecibles para mí.

Al pasar de las horas ya comenzaba a anochecer, sin más remedio tuvieron que irse, Cloud aunque se veía muy inseguro e intranquilo se despidió de mí, observe como se alejaban poco a poco hasta desaparecer en la lejanía. Cerré la puerta, una vez más la distancia y la soledad serían mis únicos acompañantes. « ¡Debes pelear!» Es verdad, no podía rendirme aun. Gire para ver a Sephiroth, dibuje mi mejor sonrisa.

"Creo que ya casi es la hora de dormir… ¿Podríamos…?" Me congelé antes de continuar, él parecía esperar a que terminara de formular mi pregunta, pero yo no podía, las palabras estaban atoradas en mi garganta. Ahora es cuando menos necesitaba de mi inseguridad. "¿Podríamos dormir j-j-juntos?"

Continuara…


	6. Chapter 6-Sorpresas

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **N/A: Hola de nuevo! Ya está aquí la actualización. Quería avisar que no podre subir el capítulo siguiente la próxima semana, pero posiblemente para el 19 de este mismo mes ya esté listo.**

 **Otra cosita es que este capítulo me ha costado mucho escribirlo, ha sido muy, muy, muy difícil. En fin, espero que sea agradable de leer y no les sangren los ojos xD Agradezco mucho sus comentarios, y quisiera agradecer en especial a Lucendi Lux ya qué tu review inspiro a este capítulo en algo muy importante que mejoraría la historia, al menos desde mi punto de vista. ;) Tambien agradezco a SakuraHaruno13 y Carmen que me han ayudado mucho. Sin más que decir disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

Capítulo VI.- Sorpresas.

Avanzamos poco a poco entre la oscuridad, hasta que las calles se iluminaban por las luces que desprendían en su mayoría la ciudad de Edge, hundí mi rostro en la espalda de Cloud, era tan diferente a la de Zack, me percaté de ello siendo algo prácticamente sin importancia. «Creo que he hecho una tontería» Quería confesarle a Cloud lo que había hecho pero simplemente no me atreví. Esto no acabaría bien. « ¿Cómo pude decirle eso a Tifa? Es obvio que fue incorrecto, estuvo muy mal, no puedo decirle que seduzca a nuestro enemigo solo por amor, ellos no pueden estar juntos, eso es imposible». Mis pensamientos estaban en su mayor guerra, jamás peleé tanto entre mi misma y lo que creía correcto.

"¿Cloud? ¿Qué haremos ahora?" No escuche una respuesta de inmediato, pero tampoco pensé que ignoró la pregunta. Tal vez estaba pensando cuidadosamente la respuesta o puede que tampoco sepa lo que haremos, no estaba seguro de lo que él mismo quería.

"No puedo atacarlo, ni siquiera puedo acercarme a Tifa. Es posible que no tengamos una manera de solucionar esto, al menos no algo positivo".

A mi parecer no se escuchaba como algo bueno, solo espero que Tifa no se enamore más de lo que ya está, Sephiroth no parece que sienta algo por ella, pero no puedo saberlo de todas maneras, aun así es mejor que el odio regresé. Cuando el momento llegue Cloud tendrá que matarlo y Tifa no puede sentirse mal por ello. Creo que… mientras sus recuerdos vuelvan pronto todo se remediara pronto. ¿Pero qué digo ahora? Estoy pensando como Cloud, y él suele caminar a la oscuridad, ¿Qué me ocurre? Soy yo la que debe guiarlo hacía la luz.

"¿No les dijimos a los niños que se durmieran temprano?" Redirigí mi mirada hacia el séptimo cielo, las luces estaban encendidas, en efecto se suponía que los niños debían estar dormidos, al detenernos yo escuche una escandalosa risa, era la de Barret, pero también… había otra risa muy familiar… "Creo que Barret vino a visitarnos". Esa risa…

"Iré a ver, no tardes". Comencé a correr velozmente luego de atravesar la puerta, casi saltaba las escaleras de par en par, por suerte no caí en mi apresurado viaje, escuche de nuevo esa risa, ¡No es posible! Entre a la habitación de los niños, ellos estaban muy felices al lado de… Zack…

"¡¿Za-Zack?!" Mis ojos estaban abiertos como platos, todas las miradas se centraron en mí al entrar de esa manera tan agitada, los niños se veían tan alegres, Barret también, pero Zack… el siempre llevaba esa sonrisa con él. Sus ojos seguían siendo tan azules como el cielo, con ese brillo de optimismo que tanto me gustaba… Esto… ¡Esta muy mal! No puedo creer que Zack ahora esté frente a mí.

"¡Aerith! Cuanto tiempo sin verte, llevabas mucho tiempo lejos de la corriente vital que comencé a preocuparme, ¿No se supone que Sephiroth había muerto?" Es verdad, le conté sobre mi misión en la tierra, lo que debía hacer, y era verdad. Cuando la amenaza desapareciera yo volvería con el planeta. He vivido estos meses creyendo que era una recompensa del planeta, pero eso no era cierto. Aun así ¿Qué es lo que Zack hace aquí?

"¿Cómo es que tu…? ¿Por qué estás aquí?" Deseaba llorar, he pensado tanto en él que no puede controlarme, yo no lo amo como antes, me repetí mentalmente tantas veces como podía. Soy una mujer casada con el hombre al que estoy segura de que realmente amo, Zack es solo mi primer novio, el hombre al que amé pero ese sentimiento no duro demasiado, al menos, no mucho tiempo. Él es un mujeriego, alguien así no puede amar de verdad.

"Uhmm… ¡No lo sé! Desperté en la iglesia…y después de un día entero los encontré". Zack era a veces demasiado distraído. Relajé mi rostro, me llevé una gran sorpresa, aunque no estaba conforme con su respuesta, era de esperarse de él.

"¿Por qué tanto…?" Cloud se detuvo petrificado, lo observé unos segundos. Zack camino muy entusiasmada, froto el cabello de Cloud mientras que yo solo presentía lo cerca que estaba de mí, era muy extraño tocar a alguien que se suponía estaba muerto. Presentía que esto iba a ser una noche muy larga.

* * *

"Creo que ya casi es la hora de dormir… ¿Podríamos…?" Me congelé antes de continuar, él parecía esperar a que terminara de formular mi pregunta, pero yo no podía, las palabras estaban atoradas en mi garganta. Ahora es cuando menos necesitaba de mi inseguridad. "¿Podríamos dormir j-j-juntos?" Grave error, un paso en falso, este es mi fin, seguramente me esperaba un final fatal. Era mi caída hacía la soledad. Quería remediarlo y cambiar mis palabras, pero no dije nada. Cerré los ojos esperando lo peor. Escuche una risita, quería desaparecer, de nuevo se burla de mí. "O-Olvídalo… de todas formas". Oh no por favor, no debo llorar. Decidí que no debía abrir los ojos ni mirarlo. Aun así abrí los ojos sorprendida al sentir una mano sobre mi espalda y seguidamente un abrazo, su pecho era tan cálido. Esto es lo más cerca que he estado de él. Estaba tan roja y deseaba que él no se diese cuenta. ¿¡Que significaba esto!? Era tal vez ¿Un sí? ¿O podría ser una forma de burlarse aun más? O más bien, ¡¿Es una manera amable de decir no?!

"Deja de pensar, es un sí". Me olvidaba que Sephiroth siempre leía mi rostro y por consiguiente mi mente, el problema es que yo soy muy obvia… Aun y después de escucharlo afirmar que era un sí yo seguía sin creerlo. Lentamente comenzó a separarse de mí notando mi cuerpo tan rígido, estuve a un segundo de pedirle que no se alejara pero no lo hice. En vez de ello rompí el abrazo.

"G-Gracias… Yo aun tengo cosas que hacer en la cocina, espero no tardar". Me encamine a la cocina sin mirar a Sephiroth, tenía que prepararme mentalmente antes que cualquier otra cosa. Comencé a moverme a través de la cocina sin ningún rumbo fijo, la verdad es que me esforzaba en distraerme que no había algo que pudiese limpiar, Aerith me había ayudado incluso cuando no era su responsabilidad, rayos, tal vez debí insistir en que no hiciera nada más, de haber sabido que esto pasaría y que necesitaría distraer mi mente no habría accedido.

Esperé a que pasaran al menos 10 minutos antes de pensar en subir, me detuve de nuevo insegura, quiero desaparecer la distancia pero es imposible debido a eso, mi inseguridad. Aerith se veía, al contrario de mí, tan segura y decidida. Me pregunto cómo es que ella logra ser así. ¿Existe una materia para eso? Menuda tontería pienso en medio de la noche… Volví a caminar hacía otro rumbo, observé las escaleras frente a mí, ¿Qué me espera al subir y entrar a la habitación? No sé lo que se siente dormir con alguien, no tengo idea de lo agradable o incomodo que pueda ser, pero estoy segura de que es lo que quiero, mi propio subconsciente me pide que avanzara en lugar de seguir pensándolo.

Empecé por subir los escalones, hasta poder ver la puerta de nuestra habitación, bueno, esta noche sería nuestra habitación, usualmente la llamaría **Mi** habitación. Me incorporé en el lugar evitando mirar a Sephiroth, aunque solo di una pequeña mirada rápida para asegurarme de que estaba allí y no me había hecho una broma cruel solo para humillarme; él estaba allí, sentado y leyendo tranquilamente, ni siquiera mi intromisión le sacaba de esa calma. No dijimos nada, ni siquiera nos miramos. Mis pasos se detuvieron al reconocer que él mismo se había levantado y dejado todos esos papeles a un lado. Me paralicé sintiéndome, de momento, amenazada.

"¿Qué te ocurre?" Me preguntó con el mismo tono de frialdad que siempre utilizaba, pero con una mirada divertida.

"No es nada en realidad… solo me preguntaba lo que pensabas hacer". Respondí al sentir que me estaba exigiendo una respuesta. Aunque pensándolo bien lo que me molestaba es que estuviera en mi habitación, he soñado muchas veces con un momento parecido a este, pero Sephiroth siempre actuaba muy diferente en mis sueños a como es él en esta realidad. Posiblemente nunca sería dulce y cursi como yo lo imaginaba.

"No pienso escapar si es lo que te preocupa". Deseé refutarle y quejarme de que pensara de esa manera, pero tenía algo de razón, en realidad también temía que se fuera y me dejara de nuevo sola. Giré mi mirada de él, y decidí que era mejor ignorar su actitud que me enloquecía y no me permitía pensar.

Mis pasos se dirigieron al armario, cuando finalmente había calmado mis alocados sentimientos me fijé en que estaba por meterme a la cama aun vestida con esto, no me molestaba pero dormir así para mí era incomodo. Mis manos intentaron alcanzar el tirador y bajar la cremallera pero quedaba lejos de mis propias manos, fue cuando recordé, esta mañana Linda me había ayudado, « ¡¿Por qué me meto en estos líos?! Soy una completa tonta…» Intenté por todos los medios alcanzar mas allá de lo que mis brazos podían… fue inútil. No quedaba otra opción, dormiría esta noche con esta ropa. Fui sorprendida repentinamente, Sephiroth tomo el tirador y lo deslizo con facilidad, sentí la piel de mi espalda al descubierto, casi en completa desnudes.

"¿Te gusta sufrir no es así?" Me preguntó sin despegar la mirada de mis ojos. Creo que debo corregirme, no quisiera que Sephiroth fuese como en mis sueños, como es él exactamente es mucho preferible que un sueño, y posiblemente el que sea impredecible para mí lo hace a un mejor. No respondí. Dejé resbalar el vestido rozando mis hombros, cuando escuché el sonido de la tela tocar el piso me sonroje, ahora estaba prácticamente desnuda a los ojos de él. No me sorprendió que evite mirarme. Me vestí con algo más cómodo y con la punta del pie dejé el vestido en un cesto de ropa.

"Puede que sea masoquista sin saberlo". Dije respondiendo a su pregunta, me volteé y regresé hasta la cama, me metí entre las sabanas, envolviéndome completamente esperando recuperar el calor de mi piel, sentía que esta noche era demasiado fría. Me senté esperando por él al ver que no me siguió como yo esperaba, pero fue posiblemente otro error en este día, en todo este tiempo no había notado que él ya no llevaba esa pesada ropa, en su lugar ahora la piel estaba delatada, era… difícil quitarle la mirada de encima, imaginaba que se viese atlético y todo eso pero… superó lo que mis sueños tenían para mí. Su torso ya no era cubierto por nada, era tan perfecto. Me obligué a mirar a otro lado, estaba siendo una pervertida. "C-Creó que deberíamos dormir ahora mismo". Indiqué.

Sephiroth no emitió ningún ruido, tan solo se dirigió hacía la cama, finalmente el momento de compartir algo había llegado y simplemente no me sentía preparada, estaba asustada porque muchas cosas que aunque en mis sueños parecían ser lo mejor del mundo, estaban siendo superadas por la realidad que vivo ahora. Él se recostó en la cama, me rodé para observar únicamente su espalda, que era precisamente lo que había frente a mí. ¿Es en serio no? Claro que compartiríamos espacio, pero después de todo me hizo notar que el muro no desaparecería. Era cierto, soy yo la que debe actuar.

Entonces lo recordé, esa agradable sensación, cuando me abrazó de esa forma tan inesperada no pude disfrutar de ello, ¡¿Cómo pude arruinar el mejor momento de mi vida?! Sephiroth no me trató con frialdad, me llevé una gran sorpresa, es verdad, pero me negué rotundamente a ese momento que terminé por separarme, estoy completamente loca. Si ahora le pedía a Sephiroth que me abrazara probablemente me escucharía estúpida y seguro que no lo hacía, puede que fuese un milagro o un deseo hecho realidad, sin importar lo que fue también sé que nunca se repetiría. Es increíble, lo deseaba tanto pero rechazaba la idea, mis propias paradojas me impedían tratar de conservar el momento en mis reminiscencias. Olvidemos esto, debo intentar.

"Sephiroth… ¿Crees que puedas…abrazarme?". El silencio volvió a dominar en la habitación, no escuché alguna respuesta, ni siquiera lo vi moverse. Permanecí observando su espalda esperando que reaccionara a mi pregunta, pero no fue así, más bien me vi ignorada. Puede que esté exigiéndole demasiado, puede que intente ser amable conmigo pero… me removí intentando ignorar mi pesar y tristeza, estaba por girar mi cuerpo completo y darle la espalda también, estaba claro que esta vez era un verdadero no. De nuevo, el me atrapó y me volví a llevar una sorpresa, sus brazos me envolvieron, estrechando mi cuerpo contra el suyo, sintiendo su piel enredarse con la mía. Esta sensación era completamente diferente al abrazo de Cloud, durante unos días me deje llevar por la agradable emoción que Cloud me dio, pero sin duda ahora la diferencia es clara para mí. Es precisamente el calor y el sentimiento que me produce, Sephiroth me hacía sentir protegida, era como si en sus brazos nada fuese capaz de herirme o tan siquiera tocarme. La tibieza de su cuerpo, me relajaba y tranquilizaba toda preocupación que llevaba en mi interior en ese momento, sonreí, cerré los ojos dejándome llevar por la agradable comodidad, y sin más pude quedarme dormida, profundamente dormida.

* * *

La cabeza me daba vueltas, Barret propuso celebrar el regreso de Zack a pesar de no conocerlo realmente, pero la excusa era perfecta para tomar tanto como quisiera, los niños no tuvieron más opción que dormir. Yo preferí no beber ni una gota de alcohol, pero el simple olor lograba aturdirme. Sobre una de las mesas estaba Barret tan vehementemente dormido que preferí dejarlo seguir así. Por otro lado Cloud había tomado demasiado también, estaba muy irritado, ni siquiera ver a Zack lo sacaron de ese estado.

"Cloud sigue siendo igual que siempre…" Comentó Zack al verme tan concentrada en él. Era cierto, pensaba en darle la razón, pero no quería hablar de nuevo con él. Intente despertar a Cloud, fue inútil, estaba tan cansado… "¿Por qué decidiste casarte con él?"

"Zack… es una pregunta muy obvia, ¿No hablaras en serio o sí?" Al ver que Cloud no despertaba y posiblemente no lo haría hasta mañana, decidí que era mejor que yo misma me fuese a dormir. Estar cerca de Zack era extremadamente peligroso para mí.

"Hablo muy en serio".

"Me casé con él porque lo amo. Es todo Zack, buenas noches". Era momento de huir. Giré sobre mis propios pies y estaba por encerrarme lejos, cuando entonces Zack atravesó su cuerpo antes de que yo pudiese pasar pasando de la barra. Cruzó sus brazos frente a su pecho, me miró de nuevo, me sonrojé sin poder evitarlo. "¿Qué pasa ahora? Tengo que dormir". Intenté ignorar su mirada pero parecía imposible.

"Entonces, lo amas. Es algo extraño suponiendo que él era mi mejor amigo, y terminó enamorándose de mi novia… Cuando dije se mi legado no me refería exactamente a eso…" su risa tan tranquila y llena de diversión suavizaba lo que decía, pero para mí era algo muy serio y que le dolía, sus ojos decían muchas veces todo lo que sentía. "Supe que actuaba mucho como yo. ¿Es por eso que te enamoraste?" Él no sabe nada de mí, yo no… Mi silencio fue como una respuesta afirmativa, en un principio todo de Cloud era como ver a Zack, puedo aceptarlo, pero no aceptaré que me enamoré por esa simple razón.

"Él es muy diferente a ti Zack, él jamás me abandonó, siempre luchó por sus ideales e incluso por mí. Tú me miraste como una chica mas, una chica bonita a la que podías enamorar como ya lo habías hecho con otras mujeres". Observé el suelo intentando no molestarme ahora.

"¿Piensas eso?" Comenzó a reírse, empezaba a enojarme cada vez más. Deseaba matarlo y alejarlo de nuevo, él era un idiota. "Puede que no luchará precisamente por ti, no voy a excusarme con decirte que no podía, pero es cierto. Luché con todas mis fuerzas por mis amigos, luché para liberar a Cloud de Shin-ra, no me importaba morir si era para salvarlo. Al mirar el cielo te recordé, y me sentía muy mal por haber pasado tanto tiempo lejos de la chica de las flores, la pequeña que le tiene miedo al cielo". Me sentía un poco apenada, yo sé lo que sucedió, pude verlo en los recuerdos de Cloud, pero no dejaba de existir ese dolor en mi pecho, yo estaba segura de amar a Cloud no a Zack.

"Zack, por favor, quiero dormir". Escuché un suspiro abrumado, se quito de mi camino y yo me quede quieta por un segundo.

"¿Cuál es la diferencia entre Cloud y yo?" Preguntó finalmente.

"Él no es un mujeriego Zack, él ha demostrado que me ama, tanto como yo a él, tanto tiempo que estuvimos juntos fue… aun mejor que estar contigo". No esperé un segundo más, me alejé tan pronto como pude, dije lo que tenía que decir, y el escuchó claramente mi enojo, era momento de que entendiera de una vez por todas que Cloud es la persona indicada para mí.

* * *

Vaya sueño mas tremendo he tenido, seguramente me quedé dormida sin darme cuenta, seguramente hoy es él día en que Aerith y Cloud viene a mi casa para conocer a Sephiroth. Abrí los ojos lentamente, las cortinas ocultaban el cielo, yo no suelo dormir con las cortinas cerradas, mis ojos se entornaron debido a que a pesar de la poca luz no me acostumbré a ella, intenté levantarme pero me fue impedido, algo se aferraba a mi cintura. Al poder percibir correctamente lo que había frente a mí mi rostro, se coloró de nuevo, ¡No fue un sueño! Allí estaba él durmiendo tranquilamente, su semblante calmado, nunca antes lo vi tan suavizado, y nunca antes había tenido su rostro tan cerca del mío, a escasos centímetros, aparentemente el que yo me moviera alteró un poco su sueño. Empezó a removerse y deslizo su rostro hasta que sentí su aliento sobre mi cuello, «Esto es otro maldito sueño» Me dije intentando convencerme de ello, esto era tan excitante y cruel, mientras él está dormido yo sufro. Aunque sea un sueño, es imposible no disfrutarlo.

"… ¿Qué sientes por Cloud?". Su pregunta fue dicha en un susurro, su voz se escuchaba apagada, casi parecía que seguía dormido, no, él lo estaba. Me sorprendió que estuviese despierto. No respondí en ese instante, me mantuve pensando en la mejor respuesta, no quería decir algo que se pudiese malinterpretar. Aunque luego pensé detenidamente en lo que acababa de escuchar, fue cuando la pregunta cobro sentido dentro de mi mente. Me repetí la pregunta una y otra vez buscando el enigma, simplemente no era una cuestión que imaginase escuchar de Sephiroth.

"Apreció su compañía, te has alejado tanto por mucho tiempo que me sentí muy bien al lado de ellos, pero… no siento nada más. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Puede ser que… estés celoso?" Abrí los ojos sintiéndome impactada por el peso de esas palabras, eso significaba mucho para mí, bueno… quiero decir, es como si entonces Sephiroth se preocupara y llegase a odiar a otro hombre que se acerqué a mí. No sé cómo explicarlo. «Definitivamente es un sueño» Siempre me ha parecido que a él no le importa, que lo que me pase no le interesa pero… Escuché un suspiro fastidiado contra mi cuello, se me heló la sangre pensando que lo había hecho enfurecer, pero no fue así, él simplemente seguía dormido.

"Claro que no…" Susurró de nuevo, continuando con su calmada respiración, intenté moverme de nuevo, él me sujetaba con demasiada fuerza para permanecer dormido, mi mirada viajó entonces hacia sus hombros. Recordaba que ayer regresó cansado, se notaba lo agotado que estaba, y aun así no se negó a conocer a Cloud y Aerith. Él no me dijo nada realmente, ni siquiera le pregunté, aunque ahora mi curiosidad está más tranquila, la herida en su hombro me dijo lo que sucedió. No pude notarla entre tanta oscuridad el día de ayer. Eso explica porque sigue dormido, él siempre se va de casa desde muy temprano. Creó que será mejor dejarlo dormir, incluso creó que yo debería dormir, su calor es tan agradable que me gustaría quedarme un poco más.

Lo abracé con un poco más de fuerza y volví a dormir.

* * *

"¡Buenos días! Despierta ya dormilona. ¿Aerith?" Abrí los ojos, me encontré con el rostro de Zack muy cercano a mí, desperté de inmediato, estaba por gritarle pero los niños estaban allí mismo con él, aun era muy temprano, el sol no aparecía en el cielo. Erguí mi cuerpo tallando mis ojos esperando que el sueño se fuera. Busqué a Cloud pensando que estaba también con ellos.

"¿Dónde está Cloud?" Pregunté esperando una respuesta cualquiera, exceptuando 'él se fue'.

"Cloud salió y dijo que tenía que hacer unas cosas en Nibelheim". Rayos, siempre escucharía la misma frase, si algún día Cloud no se había ido antes de que yo despertará sería entonces el fin de la tierra. "Aun así se que volverá pronto, los niños no querían despertarte pero yo creo que es muy tarde para seguir dormida".

"¿¡Muy tarde!? Son las 6 de la mañana Zack". Remarqué al ver el reloj que apuntaba esa hora específicamente, para él podría ser tarde ya que después de todo estuvo en soldado y posiblemente lo acostumbraron a despertar muy, pero muy exageradamente, temprano.

"¡Vamos no te enfades! Es solo que los niños deben ir a la escuela". ¡Es cierto! Salí de la cama apresurada, ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?

"¿Dónde está Barret?"

"Dormido, es casi una piedra…"

"¡Lo siento! Papá es difícil de despertar, pero en la tarde ya estará como nuevo". Marlene se disculpó.

"Ya veo… entonces esperen en el bar, ya bajare". No quedaba otra opción, hoy sinceramente deseaba dormir un poco más, pero creo que sería imposible. Los tres salieron, conversaban tan alegremente que me era absurdo creer que fuesen ellos mismos, tal vez Zack era lo que faltaba en este lugar. Negué al repetir mis palabras mentalmente, necesitaba vestirme pronto, era mi prioridad.

Cuando me sentí preparada bajé para encontrarme con ellos de nuevo, salimos de la casa antes de que se hiciera tarde, al caminar entre las calles Denzel y Marlene iban conversando entre ellos, me pregunté que era exactamente lo que estaban hablando. Giré a ver a Zack, siempre sonreía, ¿Es que a caso no conoce otra expresión? Apuesto que incluso al momento de morir llevaba esa sonrisa. Deslicé un poco la mirada, en su mejilla seguía esa cicatriz, nunca supe porque la tenía, pero no quería preguntarle. Volví a concentrarme en el camino. Varias familias ya estaban allí despidiéndose de sus hijos, un montón de niños se encontraban con sus amigos y entraban muy animados a la escuela.

"¡Nos vemos!" Gritaron ambos al unisonó. Sacudimos nuestras manos mientras los veíamos alejarse. La profesora de Marlene se acercaba a nosotros en ese instante.

"¿Ustedes son los padres de Marlene?" Preguntó al vernos juntos, yo estaba por decirle que no se confundiera pero Zack tomó la palabra mucho antes que yo.

"¡Por supuesto! Yo soy Zack Soldado…" Se quedó callado por un segundo, estaba segura de que estaba por decirlo. «Yo soy Zack, Soldado primera clase, y mi sueño es convertirme en héroe» Por un momento sentía que una sonrisa escaparía de mis labios. "Solo soy Zack". Se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza, sintiéndose nervioso, es lo que supongo.

"Eres un joven muy encantador, Zack. Solo quería felicitarlos ella ha ido muy bien, aunque de hecho particularmente quería conocerlos. Son una linda pareja, Marlene es afortunada de tenerlos, podría decir que se logra notar que son sus hijos". Su sonrisa llena de picardía me hizo sonrojar vivamente, no dije nada esperando a que se fuera. "Que tengan un lindo día, espero verlos más tarde. Suerte con su matrimonio".

"Pero yo…"

"Que simpática señora, me preguntó si es soltera". Al escucharlo decir eso me volví a enojar.

"¡Zack!" Grité su nombre con fastidio, toleraba sus constantes coqueteos conmigo pero no con otras mujeres.

"¿Qué cosa? ¿Te has puesto celosa?" Su pregunta revolvió mi estomago, yo no estaba celosa de una mujer que no es más bonita que yo. Y en todo caso, de mucha más edad.

"Eso no me importa, es solo que ella es mayor, una señora, no es correcto Zack"

"¿Estás segura de que es eso? ¿O realmente…?" Su mano sujetó mi barbilla y me obligó a mirarlo, estaba por dar un paso hacia atrás y alejarme pero con su otra mano me sujeto por la espalda, recorriéndola segundos después hasta mi cintura, me petrifiqué. Su rostro estaba a escasos centímetros de mí, tenía una mirada seductora, y una sonrisa diferente a la habitual. ¿Qué es lo que…?

Continuara…


	7. Chapter 7-Un día a tu lado

**N/A: Lo prometido es deuda, logré darme un tiempo para continuar. Gracias por todo su apoyo, en serio me ayuda mucho leer los comentarios. ;) Lean sofisticadamente mientras toman el té.**

* * *

Capítulo VII.-Un día a tu lado.

 _Su rostro estaba a escasos centímetros de mí, tenía una mirada seductora, y una sonrisa diferente a la habitual. ¿Qué es lo que…?_

"¿Qué rayos es lo que están haciendo?" Gritó alguien interrogante, me alejé de Zack empujándolo, yo misma estaba asustada de lo que estaba por hacer, y no podría culparlo de obligarme porque yo le seguí su tonto juego. Ambos giramos la cabeza para mirar a nuestra salvadora, aunque para Zack podría ser una arruina momentos felices. Al menos me imagino que pensaría algo así. Frente a nosotros había una adolescente de cabello negro y corto, con un gran Shuriken sobre la espalda, y la ropa exageradamente corta como para soportar esta fría mañana. Tanto Zack como Yuffie al verse abrieron los ojos incrédulos y excesivamente pasmados.

"¡Tu!" La voz de Zack y Yuffie se elevaron mucho más, volviéndose uno contra el otro de una manera ruidosa, amenazante y casi enojada. Zack levantó su cuerpo viéndose mucho más alto de lo que era, mientras que Yuffie imito la acción poniendo sus manos sobre su pequeña cintura, en una pose retadora. "¡Me debes materia!" Volvieron a decir al unisonó, de nuevo con un alto tono furioso en su voz. Yuffie tomó el Shuriken de su espalda.

"¡Maldito perro de Shin-ra! Te enseñaré en lo que me he convertido estos últimos años, pensaba que no volvería a verte pero dadas las circunstancias no me obligas a nada más que hacerte pagar. No solo por mi materia, tus palabras lastimaron el orgullo de la gran princesa Kisaragi, ahora ven aquí ¡Y lucha!" Yuffie como siempre se chuleaba haciéndose ver interesante. Él se dejo guiar por su espíritu de pelea y sujetó con fuerza la espada que llevaba en la espalda, también.

"¿Finalmente podre pelear con la princesa de los tesoros? Es un verdadero honor. Espero que no escapes como siempre". Yuffie apretó los dientes por el comentario soberbio de Zack. Su batalla habría comenzado si yo no me hubiese interpuesto entre ambos, detuvieron su palabrería y sus próximos golpes al ver mi cuerpo atravesarse. Dediqué una mirada severa tanto a Zack como a Yuffie.

"No es momento de pelear, ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí Yuffie? Estoy segura de que no has venido a luchar con este SOLDADO de pacotilla".

"¡Hey!"

"No… vine para pedirte ayuda, bueno, digamos que Vincent lo necesitaría para que dejara de intentar atravesar esas cortinas de mako. Además de eso quería avisarte lo que sucedió con Cloud". Instantáneamente la miré preocupada, exigiendo con solo verla fijamente que me dijera lo que sucedía. "Verás, Cloud fue a Nibelheim para ayudarme, o más bien sacarme de un apuro. Vincent se volvió loco, insistió en ir a la mansión Shin-ra él solo, pero el mako envenenó su cuerpo liberando una parte de Chaos, Cloud peleo para salvarme de esa parte… Fue muy peligroso y ahora están heridos gravemente". Mi mirada cambió, intenté que me viera comprensiva y tranquila, ella estaba muy nerviosa, tensa y ansiosa, a comparación de mí debía ser fuerte y tranquilizarla, cuando las cosas se vuelven serias, ella inevitablemente también.

"Lo entiendo". Asentí. Ella emocionada me mostro una brillante sonrisa.

"Muchas gracias Aerith, supongo que no habrá problema si el cachorro te acompaña. Escuche de Cloud que él era capaz de rechazar el mako en grandes cantidades". Zack asintió con la cabeza, cruzó las manos detrás de la cabeza.

"¿Pero como iremos ahora hasta Nibelheim?" Objetó.

"¡Eso es muy fácil cachorrito! Nuestro amigo Cid nos llevará…" Señaló hasta lo más alto del cielo, en donde el Shera permanecía suspendido esperando por la señal de Yuffie.

"¡Wow! ¡Eso se ve increíble!" Aduló al ver la magnitud del Shera, similar a muchos otros vehículos de Shin-ra pero a la vez demasiado diferente, Zack conocía mucho de ellos y por su expresión el diseño de Cid y su esposa lo dejaron completamente asombrado, no me esperaba menos. De repente su humor parecía cambiar. "¡¿Quién te dijo que puedes llamarme así?! Además ¿¡Como sabes de eso!?" Ella comenzó a reírse sonoramente.

"Llegué a leer algunos mensajes de tu teléfono. Ah por cierto, me quedaré con tu materia". Levantó la mano mostrando un par de materias que aparentemente acababa de robarle, Zack casi grita asombrado más que molesto.

"¡No comiencen a pelear de nuevo! Ustedes parece que tienen un turbio pasado ¿No es verdad? Supongo que conociste a Yuffie también como una ladrona de materia". Zack asintió. Como lo imaginaba. Yuffie comenzó a reírse a carcajadas de lo que escuchaba, era una extraña ironía. Sin embargo cambie mi expresión calmada a una más angustiada. El Shera descendió poco a poco. "Aunque no podemos relajarnos en un momento como este. No sabemos lo que Sephiroth ha planeado para nosotros esta vez. ¿Por qué Vincent estaba tan empeñado en ir?"

"Chaos lo obligó, y él no podía luchar contra esa voz. Puede decirse que lo que se encuentre allí es importante para Chaos, bueno…es lo que al menos yo creó". Cuando el Shera aterrizó un fuerte grito provino desde la entrada.

"¡Hey malditos niños de #$%&##! Suban de una #$%& vez, muévanse que tengo prisa". Nos respondimos nada, solo sonreímos recordando viejos tiempos, al contrario de Zack que no lo conocía y solo podía preguntarse cuál era su problema para gritar. "¿¡Que #$%&#$ ves!?"

"¿Esa es tu forma natural de hablar? O simplemente estas muy enojado… No comprendo". Zack se rascó la cabeza un tanto nervioso, Cid era una especie de hombre que intimida un poco al principio.

"¡¿Qué dices?! ¡Eres un completo loco! Solo entra y cállate". Él asintió, inició una risa muy ruidosa, parecía muy fascinado de conocer a Cid. Supongo que él es así, le gusta conocer nuevas personas. Tal vez le gusta conocer personalidades únicas y diferentes.

Cuando el Shera volvió a regresar a su camino Zack se acercó de nuevo a mí, estaba por intentar alejarme pero eso sería extraño para Cid e incluso Yuffie. Tenía suerte de que ambos estuvieran peleando y pegando gritos por todo el lugar, era más que agradable. Y al menos dispersaba ese silencio tan incomodo.

"¿Aerith? ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?" Extrañada por su petición asentí recelosa, mirándolo con desconfianza pero no por lo extraña que podría ser su pregunta. "En la corriente vital ¿Escuchas la voz de Cissnei?" Fruncí el ceño, me crucé de brazos fingiendo que lo reflexionaba, pero era notorio que la pregunta fue como un piquete molesto en la piel.

"No, ni siquiera la conozco". Negué ante su cuestión.

"Ya veo… ella fue quien me conto que tú eras una Cetra. ¿Por qué me ocultaste algo como eso? Sé que nos conocíamos poco pero con el tiempo ni siquiera intentaste decírmelo". Abrí los ojos sorprendida, ¿Ella le dijo…?

"Hay muchas cosas que hablar, pero no es el momento, ni siquiera el lugar para hablarlo. ¿Puedes olvidar el tema? Otro día será…" Me encogí de hombros, evadiendo su mirada y sus palabras. Esperaba que no dijera nada más, pero tenía una expresión que ya conocía, sabía que odiaba que se le ocultaran cosas pero no esperaba que fuera para tanto.

"De acuerdo, pero es una promesa". Rodeé los ojos, y asentí sin remedio. Intenté observar únicamente el paisaje que se veía hermoso a través del cristal, era la única forma de no pensar en el porqué de nuestros problemas, y es que muchas cosas sucedieron sin que nosotros lo supiéramos, tal vez… después de todo si hay mucho que hablar.

* * *

Al llegar Cid nos dijo que ellos estaban en su casa que tuviésemos cuidado al entrar. Ignoré el hecho de que viajara en el Shera, era la segunda vez que lo hacía pero no tenía tiempo de emocionarme en una situación tan peligrosa. Caminamos inquietadas, tanto Yuffie como yo, intentamos entrar en total calma pero cuando llegamos a la habitación mi visión fue repentina y muy drásticamente cambiada, Cloud llevaba varios vendajes en su cuerpo, la sangre en otros vendajes era prueba de que fue difícil detener la hemorragia, había materias en el suelo, observé a Yuffie, ella se encargó de ellos, de cuidarlos e intentar curarlos en el instante. Luego me dediqué a examinar con atención a Vincent, quien parecía ser el que estaba en peor estado, sus ojos estaban perdidos entre la nada y la realidad, era el mismo estado en el que Cloud cuando llego a Mideel con una sobredosis Mako en todo su cuerpo, no sé lo que ocurrió pero puedo imaginarlo. Analicé las expresiones de Yuffie, en su pequeño rostro se imprimía el miedo y la angustia, casi parecía que reprimía las lágrimas, pensaba sujetarle del hombro y reconfortarla pero no lo hice, en su lugar me crucé de brazos.

"¿Qué es esto? ¿La ninja más poderosa de Wutai quiere llorar?" Yuffie se sobresalto al momento, me miró rabiosa, había logrado cambiar su expresión. Bajé los brazos y le dirigí una mirada cómplice. "Estoy segura de que no lo hará, no le ayudaría en nada a Vincent, creó que...debería atender sus heridas, y sabes a que me refiero. Bueno, te veré en unas horas, les avisaré si encontramos algo". Ella me miró interrogante sin haber comprendido aun, y posiblemente ya lo ha hecho pero teme que no me haya referido exactamente a eso. No pensaba decirle nada más. Salí de la pequeña habitación para encontrarme con Zack, pero él no estaba allí. Recorrí por un corto camino hasta encontrarlo sentado y tomando té, hablando activamente con Shera, al mismo tiempo que con Cid, las risas eran contagiosas, sonreí conmovida por tal escena. Ahora pensaría que lo único que hacía falta en Avalancha era él, pero no creo que sea necesario un mujeriego. Caminé decidida hasta él. "Creo que ya debemos irnos, Nibelheim espera". Asintió, se levanto y camino a la salida, agité la mano para despedirme de Cid y Shera, seguí a Zack.

"Cómo se encuentra Cloud?" Preguntó de un segundo a otro, su voz era diferente a como yo solía escucharla, de hecho jamás lo he visto enojado o de una manera seria, siempre he pensado que se comporta relajado y como si nada, absolutamente nada, le importara. Era una extraña confianza de él mismo, sobre sí mismo, como si todo estuviese bien desde antes.

"Sobrevivirá. Ya sabes cómo es Cloud, le gusta preocuparnos". Escuché su risa calmada, estiró los brazos y cruzó las manos detrás de su cabeza, en una forma aquietada, mirando el cielo.

"¿El cielo sigue dando miedo?" Volvió a hablar, esta vez con una nueva y diferente pregunta.

"En realidad no, ya no…"

"¿Fue Cloud quien te hizo dejar de temerle? O simplemente ¿Fue que al fin pudiste salir de Midgar? Siento haber muerto… no pude ser yo quien te enseñara lo increíble del cielo". Su disculpa me hizo estremecer, recordaba todo lo que dijo, lo que hicimos juntos, y los pocos momentos que tuvimos juntos, y lo recordaba con esperanza de que volviera, pero el tiempo paso y yo me olvidé de la forma de amarlo, era un amigo que llega y se va con el tiempo, que no vuelve. Cloud por otra parte… él es diferente a Zack, sin duda. Prefiero mil veces a Cloud.

"No importa en realidad Zack, tú estabas mejor con otras mujeres, así que no creo que las promesas sean importantes para ti". Él no dijo nada, solo me miró un poco confundido, claro que yo no estaba celosa de ninguna mujer es solo que era joven y prácticamente una niña, una adolescente que creyó en el amor de alguien que solo era un juego, nunca fue real. Es por eso que lo odio tanto…

Al llegar casi a la salida de la ciudad, en una pequeña posada había una mujer, que llevaba en su mano las correas de ambos chocobos.

"¿Ustedes son Aerith y Zack?"Asentimos. "La señorita Yuffie me pidió que les entregara sus chocobos". Observé a ambos, eran grandes pájaros amarillos. Funcionarían para recortar el largo camino que nos esperaba.

"Solo necesitaremos uno" Espetó Zack. Me pregunté lo que se proponía hacer ahora, no tardé en comprenderlo, él subió al chocobo de un salto.

"¡No te atrevas Zack! ¡Espera!" Su mano sujeto mi muñeca, con cuidado pero con un poco de fuerza me obligo a montar sobre el chocobo. Me sentí avergonzada, mis mejillas estaban del mismo color que el de un tomate. Con que así se siente sonrojarse sin poder evitarlo. Zack obligo al chocobo a comenzar el viaje, la velocidad del simple animal me impresionó. Sin poder impedirlo su velocidad me hicieron creer que caería de la silla, aferré mis manos a la camisa de Zack, apretando la tela y escondiendo mi rostro en su cálido pecho, de cierta manera solo para esconder mi creciente sonrojo, cada vez mi cara se sentía más caliente. La forma en que íbamos sobre el chocobo era incómoda en su totalidad pero no lograría que se detuviera y de cualquier manera ya estamos exageradamente lejos de Ciudad Cohete, al menos como para regresar por mi propio chocobo.

"Me vengaré por esto Zack Fair". Dije sin saber si logró escucharme, con el ajetreo del Chocobo y el ruido de sus patas sin parar de golpear la tierra. Si Cloud nos viese ahora, ¿Qué pensaría? Posiblemente... Da lo mismo él ha estado muy ocupado pensando en Tifa y la manera de rescatarla, por no decir que también está tejiendo un perfecto plan para asesinar a Sephiroth en el transcurso, por lo que es prácticamente imposible que vernos juntos le importé, de todas maneras él sabe que Zack y yo no somos nada, solo conocidos, Cloud y yo estamos casados, no debó preocuparme.

"¡¿Ese es Nibelheim?!" Giré para ver las montañas cubiertas del frondoso Mako, era irreconocible a simple vista, si Tifa estuviese aquí... Puedo apostar que sabría del camino más seguro para atravesar.

"Sí, es aquí". Zack continuó con el trayecto sin parar un segundo, nos acercamos hasta que la montaña podía ser alcanzada con el solo caminar. Dejamos al chocobo atado a un árbol cercano del lugar, pero lo suficientemente lejos para evitar que la radiación mako alcanzase su frágil cuerpo.

Seguimos un sendero que parecía haber sido dibujado por el pasar de otros animales; me pregunto qué es lo que sucedió exactamente aquí. ¿Qué es lo que Sephiroth está planeando? Mucho más allá de esa simple pregunta, yo deseaba saber lo que sucedió en un principió, cuando el asesinó a Tifa, ¿Para qué fue específicamente? No creo que haya sido parte del plan.

Al llegar a la cima de la montaña vi como el camino era ocultado por la gran cantidad de Mako en el aire, como una nube suspendida de esto sobre el pequeño pueblo. Entramos entre esta espesura y esperaba poder ver una vez que hubiésemos atravesado la parte difícil. Y así fue, cuando llegamos al reactor parecía verse todo con más claridad, subimos las escaleras que conducían a la entrada, el sonido que hicieron nuestros pies sobre el metal me ponían nerviosa. Aunque Zack se veía muy tranquilo para tratarse de algo espeluznante. Esperaba algo así, tantas misiones en otros reactores, luchando contra monstruos y a su vez sus propios amigos. No había algo que le sorprendiese del todo. Al llegar a la gran puerta metálica notamos que estaba sellada y cerrada completamente, sería imposible incluso si Zack intentaba destruirla. Lo que hubiese allí dentro debía ser importante, Sephiroth debe mantener algo substancial detrás de esta puerta, en ese Reactor. Jenova era mi única acusación.

"Está puerta no fue sellada por Sephiroth" Dijo Zack, pensando en alguna otra opción. Yo lo miré incrédula ¿A qué se refería? ¿Quien más entonces? "Un empleado de Shin-Ra con suficiente experiencia en reactores sería capaz de esto, pero parece un trabajo realizado por un Turk. ¿Rufus es quien está a cargo de ellos, no es verdad?" Estaba sorprendida, emití un sonido afirmativo. "Creo que deberíamos llamarlo para preguntarle".

"Supongo que tienes razón pero ¿Que causó esta nube de Mako en todo el lugar?" Se encogió de hombros negando con la cabeza, en una forma de decir que no tenía idea.

"No nos queda de otra que revisar toda la ciudad. Posiblemente no encontremos nada". Volvimos hacia el sendero que habíamos seguido con anterioridad. Estas montañas, sin embargo, eran muy confusas. Pero una vez que has ubicado el camino es fácil seguirlo. Todo sucedía en perfecta normalidad, logramos superar el puente de cuerda con naturalidad y finalmente llegamos al pueblo de Nibelheim, ahora deshabitado completamente. El pozo, el hogar de Tifa, y a su vez de Cloud, y esa gran mansión Shin-Ra que helaba la sangre de cualquier valiente. Entramos a ese lugar, las paredes grises y adornadas con pinturas, de personas con expresiones tristes y abandonadas. La madera vieja y desgastada delataba su antigüedad, tan solo su sonido crepitante era señal más que suficiente de mis palabras. Revisamos todas las habitaciones sin parar, cada rincón incluso. La biblioteca fue nuestro último lugar. Al abrir el pasadizo secreto el polvo nos cubrió los rostros, era como si nadie hubiese entrado a este lugar, al menos no desde que Cloud había venido en busca de Vincent. Hace ya casi un año. Comenzamos a toser inevitablemente.

"Parece que nadie ha venido aquí en años ¿Debemos continuar?". Estaba dudosa, parecía que no necesitamos revisar más, ya todo estaba claro, el lugar que buscamos no se encuentra por ninguna parte, al menos no una parte visible. ¿Entonces qué rayos sucede aquí? El mako no es normal, sin embargo… Sephiroth nos había dicho algo muy cierto, una fuga en el reactor, una fisura… Aun así, solo ¿Casualidad?

"No estaremos seguros hasta terminar de revisar el lugar". No objeté en ningún momento, tan solo continuamos. Aunque sinceramente yo estaba por llegar al límite, llevábamos horas buscando sin siquiera la interrupción de un monstruo, al menos no en todo lo que teníamos aquí. Bajamos hasta el sótano esperando encontrarnos con Sephiroth. El lugar estaba desierto, ni un alma. Los tubos de Mako estaban vacíos, las luces estaban apagadas, bueno todas aquellas luces que brillaban como señal de que estos mismos aparatos se hallaban en funcionamiento. Aparentemente este lugar tampoco había sido tocado por mucho tiempo, supongo que obtener respuestas tardará más de lo que imaginábamos.

"La biblioteca está completamente vacía, creo que ya hemos revisado suficiente… es mejor irnos. Los niños deben vernos al salir de la escuela". Reflexioné sintiendo el tiempo muy adelantado, no recordaba la hora que era hasta este momento.

"Tal vez es lo mejor. No tiene sentido buscar más". Sus ojos viajaron una última vez en toda la habitación, entre los libros, las hojas de viejo papel, amarillentas. No había nada ni siquiera entre la oscuridad. "Tienes razón". Cerramos la puerta y caminé un paso adelante de Zack. Todo el día iba tras de él como si necesitara ser protegida, claro que no, mucho menos... Tomé el báculo en un rápido reflejo para evitar el ataque, al principio lo hice muy bien y esquivé un segundo ataque, pero para mi mala suerte caí sobre mi espalda, de lleno sobre el suelo, intenté levantarme inmediatamente pero un feroz golpe se dirigía hacia mí. Apreté los párpados al no poder reaccionar y moverme, pero como un rápido rayo de luz Zack ya estaba frente a mí, su fuerza logro lanzar a ese extraño ser hasta el otro extremo, lo último que vi fue su espalda, luego dio un brinco y se amotinó contra ese monstruo, sus ágiles movimientos oscilatorios lograron cortarlo en dos, su espada se llenó de un liquido negro y el monstruo se desintegró en varias partículas de polvo, como cenizas siendo conducidas en un remolino por el débil viento. Asustada, y extrañada de lo que mis ojos acababan de ver y, más que nada, sorprendida.

"Menos mal que estaba aquí ¿No? ¡Oh dios! Llevó tanto sin manejar esta espada, me siento renovado. ¿Te encuentras bien cierto?". Él... Me levanté indignada, sacudí el polvo que se impregnó sobre mi ropa, mi mano golpeteo la tela. "¡Oh! ¡Aerith! Tu vestido es rosa..."

"Si, ¿Y?" Llevaba mucho tiempo ¡¿Y después de tanto apenas se da cuenta?! Fruncí el ceño fastidiada, no solo me vi en la situación de ser salvada por Zack, también, seguramente diría algo lindo como una forma de coqueteó.

"No es nada, me gusta. Te ves muy bien". Su mano se estiró hacía mi, cerrando el puño levantando únicamente el pulgar, como una señal de aprobación. Yo lo miré desconfiada, esperaba que me halagara y se comportará como todo un seductor, pero sinceramente nunca algo así de simple.

"Gracias, pero no necesito que me lo digas". Volvimos a seguir. Continuamos hacía las escaleras, observe una última vez ese liquido que fue lo único que quedo sobre el suelo, obviamente no era sangre. ¿Entonces que era? Puede que no sea nada, solo el exceso de Mako en su cuerpo.

Al momento de salir un olor parecido a la sangre penetró mis sentidos, apreté mi nariz con la mano al percibir ese aroma. Juraba que no había reconocido ese olor en cuanto llegamos. Al pie del pozo había varios cadáveres sobre el suelo, no eran heridas las que surcaban sus cuerpos, eran mutilaciones... Los miembros ensangrentados se dispersaban en casi todas partes. ¿Cuando sucedió toda esta carnicería? Al examinar la sangre me fije en su color, no era precisamente rojo, era más verdosa que el mismo Mako. Diferente al color negro de ese otro monstruo, pero incluso estos monstruos también lo presentaban, ninguna sangre era igual a pesar de todo, casi una revelaba un color distinto, en la tonalidad más elevada o apagada.

"¿Qué rayos pudo causar todo esto?" Pregunté en voz alta. Chillando al ver tal acto.

"Sephiroth... La única espada capaz de cortar sin piedad, masamune". Respondió. Mi propia sangre se congeló, Tifa estaba casada con el sujeto equivocado. Aunque de verdad ¿Alguien era capaz de esto? Los monstruos matan porque es su naturaleza, su instinto los obliga a esto, pero un humano... Un humano hace esto porque es su forma de divertirse, una forma enferma, retorcida y sádica. Muchas veces lo realizan porque son iguales a un animal, no necesariamente por placer, a uno de estos monstruos. ¿Sephiroth es a caso un monstruo también?

"Z-Zack..." Tenía miedo, no solo de lo que él era capaz, sino de lo que pudiese llegar a hacerle a Tifa, no estoy segura de que Sephiroth pueda amarla y evitar lastimarla. Un monstruo no puede ignorar su propio instinto o sus deseos. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir una mano sobre la mía, las manos de Zack eran muy grandes para poder ser sostenidas. Apretó su agarre intentando tranquilizarme, sonreí. Debíamos volver e informarle a los demás de lo que encontramos. Aunque prácticamente fue nada. Localizamos el camino que seguimos desde un inicio. Yuffie seguramente ya nos esperaba preocupada.

* * *

Ya casi llegaba el atardecer, le explicamos a Yuffie lo que ocurrió, aunque su rostro era de decepción, esperaba que pudiésemos encontrar algo clave, fundamental al menos para encontrar a Sephiroth, aunque eso ya no era necesario, yo sabía de él. Le pedimos a Cid que nos llevara a Edge, lo convencimos de que cuidase de Cloud un par de días más, ya que trasladarlo con esas profundas heridas era muy arriesgado y una jugada peligrosa, así es como finalmente llegamos de nuevo. Aun era muy temprano, por lo menos teníamos media hora antes de que salieran los niños. Nos despedimos de Cid y le agradecimos el que nos ayudara. Lo vimos alejarse poco a poco y suspiré, no quería dejar a Yuffie sola, se veía muy mal, considerando que ella siempre está llena de energía, incluso más que Zack. Nos sentamos junto a otras mujeres que ya esperaban a sus hijos. Había disfrutado del tacto cálido entre Zack y yo. Lo miré inspeccionando por unos segundos su rostro, luego aparté la mirada para concentrarme en el atardecer. Todo se veía tan tranquilo, tan calmado que era imposible creer que Sephiroth tenía un plan ahora mismo.

"Cloud me contó lo que está sucediendo. ¿De verdad le hicieron todo eso a Tifa?" Escondí la mirada completamente apenada.

"Si, fuimos verdaderamente crueles. Creo que incluso Sephiroth fue mejor que nosotros, aunque la realidad era que usó el pasado como el punto de inicio. Supo utilizar sus palabras para engañarnos a todos. Causó que Cloud estuviese a punto de matarla..." Cuando recordaba lo que sucedió todos sentíamos culpa a sobremanera. Una detestable culpa bien ganada a causa de nuestras acciones. Si hubiésemos sido fuertes y confiado en Tifa nunca llegaríamos a este punto de la historia, pero precisamente ahora nos encontramos aquí para remediarlo. Al menos... Intentar reparar el pasado funesto y hundido entre la penumbra.

"Ya veo... También me dijo que ahora ella y Sephiroth viven juntos. ¿Qué tan malo suena eso? Me parece algo genial. Sephiroth me daba la sensación de que no es el tipo que se enamorara, siempre ha sido frío con las mujeres. ¡Deberíamos ayudar a Tifa! Por lo que escuché ella está enamorada". Mis ojos se ensancharon y lo miraron con recelo. ¿Ahora que pretendía? No hablaba en serio ¿O sí?

"No podemos hacer eso Zack. Sabes lo que Cloud hará, él matará a Sephiroth y si hacemos que Tifa lo amé aun más, sufrirá..." Intenté hacerlo comprender la situación, puede que imaginaba algo muy distinto, algo irreal, lejano al vivir de hoy. No está pensando racionalmente.

"Ella no lo ama porque estén casados, ni mucho menos es un amor inventado por su mente. Estando en la corriente vital pude verlos, ellos se aman... Se entienden de alguna manera y merece la pena hacer que lo reconozcan". Me había interrumpido solo para argumentar al favor de su idea. Estreché los labios molesta. Él no tenía idea de lo que era el amor, el solo hablaba de esto como si fuera tan fácil juntar a dos personas y hacer que se atraigan. Deseaba gritarle «No es tan fácil» pero reprimí el deseo latiente. "Sé que estás muy enojada porque piensas que soy un mujeriego y seguro crees que estoy de acuerdo con Sephiroth sobre utilizar a Tifa. Aun así te equívocas, él siente algo por ella pero se niega a creerlo, niega que ella le importa tanto o más que su venganza". Crucé los brazos, arrogante, no creería una mentira más absurda que su ideología del amor.

"Eso es imposible Zack, él es un monstruo sin sentimientos". Afirmé con toda seguridad.

"No lo sabemos, no somos él para confirmarlo pero incluso si no le ayudamos ella lo intentará por su propia cuenta. ¿No preferirías evitar que sufra en caso de equivocarnos? La carga es menos pesada cuando la llevamos todos juntos". Observé el suelo pensando sus palabras con detenimiento, en algo tenía mucha razón, aunque no le ayudemos ella intentaría por sus propios medios demostrar que sus sentimientos son reales.

"Es verdad pero..." Estaba muy mal, pensé en responderle, era incorrecto querer ayudarla, ya que se trata de Sephiroth nuestro enemigo, ¡¿Ayudar a Tifa a qué Sephiroth le confiese su amor?! Ni siquiera sonaba como algo coherente y posible de realizar. Zack ha venido para poner el mundo de cabeza. "De acuerdo, la ayudaremos. Solo cuando lo necesite, y si ella es quien nos lo pide, de lo contrario no haremos tonterías". ¿Por qué estaba tan empeñado en ayudarla? Él vio lo que Sephiroth causó, él peleó contra Sephiroth, incluso fue testigo de la brutalidad en que ellos fueron atacados. Era un verdadero cabezota. « ¿A quién te recuerda eso?» Dijo mi propio subconsciente.

"¡Zack!" Los niños corrieron gritando con euforia y mucha fuerza el nombre de su héroe. Él se levantó y corrió a ellos también, reí un poco al verlos. Cuando se encontraron ellos saltaron para abrazarlo, tirándolo al suelo, y allí estaban los tres tumbados sobre el pavimento sin importarles nada más.

"Te dijimos que somos muy fuertes, has perdido". Dijo Marlene con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"Nos debes pagar la apuesta" Denzel era contagiado por la alegría no solo de Zack, también la de Marlene. Parecían dos niños alegres en extremo de ver a su padre. Zack comenzó a reír de nuevo, su sonora carcajada fue imitada por ambos pequeños.

"De acuerdo, les pagaré lo que debo. Pequeños soldados, ¿Qué es lo que quisieran?" Se sentaron sobre el suelo, ambos niños discutieron entre ellos lo que iban a pedir. Me acerqué al ver que comenzaban a olvidarse de mí.

"¡Yo quiero ir al parque!" Exigió Marlene.

"Yo quiero un helado" Pidió Denzel con más tranquilidad. Él se quedó un momento pensando.

"¿Y qué quisieras tu, Aerith?" Las miradas recayeron inevitablemente en mí, me sonrojé al sentir toda la atención sobre la indefensa chica de las flores, lo pensé un poco. Los niños me veían curiosos pero Zack me dio una ojeada bastante pícara, maliciosa y traviesa, me atrevo a decir.

"En realidad yo no quisiera nada, gracias". Me froté el brazo con la mano, sintiéndome nerviosa.

"¿Estás segura?" Volvió a preguntar.

"Por supuesto que lo estoy..." De nuevo sus ojos, azules como el color del cielo, observándome.

"¡Bien! ¡Entonces iremos al parqué y luego por un helado!"

"¡Sí!" Zack se levantó de una vez y sujetó a los niños cargándolos sobre los hombros, ambos estaban felices y carcajeándose sin poder parar. ¿A qué se debía tanta felicidad? Puedo apostar que no es solo Zack.

Un nuevo camino iniciaba, los niños hablaban sin parar sobre lo que sucedió en la escuela, Marlene presumió incontables veces la fuerza con que se defendió de esos niños que solo disfrutan de molestar. Incluso Denzel se sintió contagiado de la presunción. Yo por mi parte me mantuve en silencio, observándolos, sonriendo al sentirme tan bien al lado de ellos. Zack es muy agradable a veces… Pero solo un poco. Cuando la caminata terminó, Marlene fue la primera en gritar de emoción, el pequeño parque estaba lleno de niños como cada soleada tarde. Escuché muy relajante el sonido del chirreo y las risas. Demasiada tranquilidad…

"¡Marlene espérame!" Exigió Denzel. Casi por primera vez en esta tarde deje escuchar mi risa, conmovida por la escena. Zack me miro con una sonrisa satisfecha. Me sonroje de nuevo, diablos… ¿Cuántas veces no lo he hecho ya? Es demasiado vergonzoso… ¿¡Por qué me he reído tanto de esa expresión cuando Tifa la tenía!?

Presiento que el día aun no acaba… será una larga tarde…

Continuara…


	8. Chapter 8-Toma mi mano

Capítulo VIII.- Toma mi mano.

No se detiene la lluvia. Deslizo la cortina para ver las calles desiertas, con las gotas de agua chocando sin cesar contra el pavimento, todo se estaba volviendo confuso para mí, poco a poco en lo que yo quería creer ha dejado de ser cierto. ¿Qué es esta sensación? Me pregunto desde entonces. Hay cierta familiaridad en Cloud y Aerith que me es difícil explicarme el porqué. No los he visto en un par de días, supongo que el trabajo los ha dejado muy ocupados. Giré mis pasos y la habitación volvió a estar en una leve oscuridad, regresé a la cama, comenzaba a hacerse tarde, me dije distraída. Me senté sobre el mueble y volví mis ojos a la incansable lectura de uno de mis libros favoritos, hablaba mucho sobre Nibelheim, y por alguna razón es como si este lugar ya lo conociera, aunque juro que nunca lo he visto. ¿Sera verdad lo que dijo Cloud de ese lugar? Posiblemente… según la lectura abunda mucho en mako.

Con el paso de las horas dejé a un lado el libro, me recosté cerrando los ojos, mirando la puerta por un segundo. Es extraño como he pasado todo este tiempo junto a Sephiroth, ha sido distante pero al mismo tiempo muy cercano a mí. Recuerdo perfectamente cuando desperté y allí estaba él mirándome, cuidándome. ¿Entonces porqué…? ¿Por qué siento miedo de él? No tiene mucho sentido lo que pienso ahora mismo, pero estoy segura de que no debo temer, él me protegerá de todo lo que intente hacerme daño.

* * *

"¿No creen que deberíamos volver? ¡Comienzo a helarme!" Me quejé en cuanto sentí el aire recorrerme el cuerpo, un helado viento que pareciera venir de Iciclos no dejaba de golpear mi espalda, mis manos, toda mi piel, que aunque estaba cubierta no soportaba el frío de la lluvia.

"¡Eres muy sensible! Es solo agua, y mucho, mucho viento. ¡Vamos Denzel! Mira esas flores, yo las cuide". Marlene amaba saltar entre los charcos que se amontonaban sobre el suelo de esta vieja iglesia, Luego corrió contenta, dando pequeños saltos. Yo le sonreí.

"Aunque sea solo agua y viento me eriza la piel". Me froté los brazos con ambas manos cambiando mi rostro a un gracioso semblante. "Por cierto, has cuidado muy bien las flores. Puede que mucho mejor que yo". Marlene sonrío de oreja a oreja y continuo corriendo hasta llegar a las flores, tanto ella como Denzel se agacharon para verlas más de cerca.

.-.-.-.-.

Casi llevamos una hora allí mismo, la lluvia no se detenía, los cuatro nos quedamos en la pequeña iglesia esperando a que el agua dejara de caer tan violentamente como estaba haciendo ahora. Al ver que seguiría nos cubrimos bajo el débil techo de mi viejo hogar, sigue en pie es lo que me sorprende, ha vivido tantas cosas este lugar.

"Me muero de frío. Debimos haber traído algo más abrigador". Marlene frotó sus brazos más de una vez, se abrazó a si misma esperando recuperar el calor que estaba perdiendo, aunque yo quería decir lo mismo e imitar sus acciones pero no me atreví. Era irónico que me llamara sensible y ahora quien sufre más que yo es ella misma.

"¿Que hay de ti Denzel? ¿No te mueres de frío también?". Denzel negó con la cabeza tras mi pregunta, tenía una mirada seria. Su expresión delataba que justo ahora pensaba en algo, no puedo saber que es. Aun así estoy segura de que Zack tiene algo que ver con que los niños estuvieras felices durante estos días. Sigo preguntándome lo que es.

De repente el frío comenzó a descender sobre nosotros, una oleada de viento congelado recaía sobre mi piel. Esperé a que la temperatura se estabilizará luego de unos minutos pero al contrario, en lugar de ello todo se volvió más frío, y Marlene sin poder evitarlo emitió un quejido chirriante con los dientes, chillando. Me quité el suéter que llevaba esa tarde y se lo coloqué, me miró dudosa, yo sonreí haciéndole saber que no tenía tanto frío. Aceptó. No obstante el frío comenzaba a erizar mi piel, y hacía frío cada vez más afanoso. Mala idea salir, me dije pensando en lo desafortunada que he sido el día de hoy, pero al menos los niños siguen divertidos, aunque Denzel se ve sospechoso esta tarde. Al poco rato sentí unos brazos colarse al rededor mío, mi espalda fue cubierta por un pecho cálido y fuerte, al principio intenté resistirme al abrazo pero era tan cálido que olvidé todo. Me dejé seducir por el deseo de tenerlo cerca, su respiración era muy calmada, relajando mi propia ansiedad.

"Zack, ¿Por qué haces todo esto? No logró comprender... ¿Te encuentras bien?" Mi curiosidad finalmente derrumbó las barreras que yo misma creé para evitar ser lastimada, no deseaba que otro hombre como Zack llegara a mi vida y todo terminara igual, pero la verdad es que eso no sucedió con Cloud, era igual pero a la vez demasiado diferente, era la persona que yo necesitaba. Temía que su respuesta fuera «Porque te quiero» ó algo parecido.

"¿Recuerdas que lo único que querías más que 23 deseos era estar conmigo? Bueno, yo también quiero estar contigo". Me sonrojé al recordarlo, pensaba objetar y decirle que en ese entonces yo era muy pequeña y joven, que los sueños de antes no son los mismos que los de ahora, eso pensaba hacer, pero creo que tanto enojo y desesperación por olvidarlo es en realidad lo que me está afectando. Suspiré, odiaba admitir que extraño esos días en donde no estaba más que enamorada del soldado que cayó del cielo, mis tardes ya no iban a ser solitarias.

"Aun así sabes que eso es pasado Zack... ¿Qué hay de Cissnei? ¿Quién es ella?" Zack presiono con un poco más de fuerza nuestro abrazo, de una manera protectora o de una forma en la que me dijo silenciosamente que no me preocupara.

"Cuando escapamos de Nibelheim, ella nos ayudo. Puso en riesgo su propia vida, y he estado preocupado por ella. Lo único que espero es que este bien donde sea que se encuentre." Cuando la vi llevaba ese uniforme, el de un Turk, nunca la he escuchado en la corriente vital, así que estoy segura de que está a salvo en algún lugar del mundo. Shin-ra estaba cayendo directamente a su bancarrota por lo que yo diría que pudo escapar con algo de facilidad. Aunque en ese momento había algo que me preocupaba mas allá de la ubicación de esa mujer.

"¿E-Ella...te gustaba?" pregunté haciéndome la desinteresada pero creo que noto claramente lo que pasaba por mi cabeza.

"No. ¿Por qué? ¿Te preocupa eso?" Comenzó a reír traviesamente, lo negué con la cabeza nerviosamente. Luego imite su sonrisa. Puede que en un principio me sintiera celosa, pero ahora es diferente.

Creo que ahora entiendo, ella nunca tuvo la intención de lastimarme pero no tenía otra alternativa, y eso es comprensible. Ella jamás quiso decir lo que dijo. «Será mejor que te olvides de Zack, no está interesado en ti, seguro sabes que es un mujeriego. Lo he visto con varias mujeres ya, así que piénsalo. No vale la pena pensar en él.» sus palabras fueron frías, crudas, pero para mí eran dolorosas, golpes al corazón de los que no podría recuperarme fácilmente, dejé que mi confianza de alguna manera se quebrantara, tal vez habría sido difícil hacerme creer algo como eso, si Zack no me hubiese demostrado la realidad de ello, siempre fue demasiado amable con todas las mujeres. Sin embargo, ya he comprendido la razón de esas mentiras, ella deseaba proteger mi corazón de algo mucho peor. Nunca acepté la muerte de Zack luego de las palabras de Cissnei, fueron la salvación de un corazón quebrantado a punto de colapsar.

"Uhmmmmm... No sé si deba creerte". Dije remedando su picardía. "¿Cómo puedo estar segura de que no estabas enamorado de ella?"

"Eso es muy sencillo. Yo estaba enamorado de una persona en ese tiempo, solo podía pensar en esa linda chica que me salvo; a la que le prometí una cita y con la que he vendido flores". No pude evitar reír recordando sus esfuerzos tan aferrados de vender flores, en realidad jamás logro vender una flor por su cuenta.

"Pero esa chica ahora tiene a alguien más, ¿Recuerdas?"

"Oh, ¿Eso crees? ¿Y donde esta ese alguien más?" No respondí. Apenada. Entonces sus brazos comenzaron a apartarse de mí, para luego deslizarse a través de mi cintura, deteniéndose y acercándome a él, sentí su respiración en mi oído, muy cerca de mi cuello, me paralicé. Mis mejillas tomaron una pigmentación roja, tan roja como el atardecer soleado. Escuché mis latidos también, mi corazón chocar una y otra vez con fuerza en mi pecho, con nerviosismo. "Espero que a Cloud no le importe..." susurró, yo empezaba a sospechar la cordura de Zack, era normal de él ser atrevido y un poco excéntrico de vez en cuando pero ahora... No sé que le está ocurriendo, no creo que sea consciente de lo que hace, de cómo actúa. Si quiera de sus sentimientos...

"¡Miren! ¡Ya dejo de llover! Apuesto que hay un montón de charcos esperando. ¡Vamos!" Ambos nos separamos, estaba asustada de como empezaba a actuar y lo maleable que era entre sus manos, era una tentación para probar. ¿¡Que digo ahora!? Soy casada, soy casada... Me repetí esas palabras una y otra vez mientras caminaba tras de Marlene, siguiéndola.

"Eso significa que podemos volver a casa ¿Cierto?" Aproveché para decir, intentando recuperarme de lo que acababa de suceder segundos antes, Zack asintió y Denzel solo seguía en su propio mundo. Estaba comenzando a preocuparme.

* * *

Abrí los ojos al escuchar un sonido provenir desde los pasillos. Observe la puerta esperando a alguien, pero no sucedió nada, creo que mis sentidos han comenzado a engañarme, posiblemente aun sigo dormida. Volví a cerrar los ojos esperando que el sueño reapareciera a invadir mis sentidos, pero estaba tan inquieta por el sonido que no pude. Pensé en levantarme y revisar los pasillos pero estaba cansada luego de haber limpiado cada rincón de la casa, cielos, a veces soy demasiado perezosa. Giré mi cuerpo intentando ignorar mis pensamientos y sentirme más confortable, de nuevo intranquila, regresé a la manera en que estaba desde un principio. Entonces escuché unos pasos provenir de fuera, se acercaban. ¿Sera posible? Erguí mi cuerpo y fijé mi mirada en la puerta, cuando se abrió observé a un hombre, y ese hombre era quien menos esperaba ver tan pronto en casa.

"¡Sephiroth!" Me levante emocionada, feliz de poder verlo. Corrí hacía él con la intención de abrazarlo, pero mi fuerza y su descuido nos llevaron al suelo, por suerte que la brusca caída no fue dolorosa, simplemente sorpresiva. Tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, me abracé a su cuello y lo miré risueña.

"No me imagino cómo me recibirás si no estoy en casa por una semana…" Dijo con un poco de sarcasmo, yo estudie sus expresiones, estaba siendo bromista conmigo. Me sonrojé exageradamente.

"¡Oh! L-Lo siento es que…" Él dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro, yo no comprendí que era lo gracioso de todo esto, ¿Se volvía a burlar de mí? Me removí un poco incomoda por esa sonrisa tan sospechosa, mis manos tocaron sus hombros, él no llevaba camisa. Su piel estaba descubierta, sin ninguna tela sobre ella. Volví a sonrojarme de nuevo, pero no pude evitar disfrutar del sutil tacto que mantuvieron mis manos sobre él. "¿Por qué no llevas una camisa?"

"Quien sabe, tal vez me gusta verte nerviosa…" Dijo en un tono seductor que me encrespó la piel, de momento no pude responderle, las palabras quedaron atoradas en mi garganta, si hablaba lo más seguro era que dijera cosas sin sentido y revueltas hasta volverme un huracán inentendible. Carraspeé un poco la garganta.

"Y-Yo no… ¡Claro que-que…no me pongo nerviosa!" Intenté verme segura pero resulto al revés y muy mal. Me miró, me miró con sus ojos tan parecidos a los de un gato, eso me asentaba en una situación más vergonzosa, mi cara ya podía incendiar cualquier cosa. Apreté los labios un poco enojada, no lograría vencerme solo con mirarme de esa forma. No me gustaba mucho a donde se dirigía todo esto, estoy segura de que el momento nos está dejando llevar, cuando el fuese más consciente se arrepentiría. Con el corazón en un insufrible dolor me levanté, me puse de pie, sonriendo para que no sospechara nada. "¿Con que la lluvia pudo incluso contigo?" Reí al ver su cabello tan mojado, el color plata brillaba aun más con todo el agua recorriendo cada fibra. Al mirar más detalladamente, las gotas de agua surcaban su pecho, sus brazos… casi me desmayo al ver tal escena frente a mí. Aparté la mirada rápidamente. "Creo que iré a preparar la cena…" Salí corriendo despavorida de la habitación, bajo la mirada confundida de Sephiroth y mi corazón acelerado, latiendo tan fuerte en mi pecho… «Doki, doki» Cielos… soy tan masoquista conmigo misma…

Caminé en dirección a la cocina, con mis manos jugando nerviosamente con la tela de mi vestido. Observé desde una de las ventanas que no era noche aun, el cielo se veía gris y nublado pero permanecía un poco de luz a través de las nubes, me sorprendí al notar que entonces Sephiroth había llegado pronto a casa. Sonreí como si hubiese cometido una travesura, aunque en realidad estaba muy contenta.

* * *

"Uhm… Lo comprendo, está bien… ¿Entonces Cloud ya viene a casa? ¡Gracias Yuffie!". Separé el teléfono de mi oído y lo dejé en su sitio, me giré sobre los talones con una sonrisa, les avisé a los niños de la noticia, ellos parecían muy felices de escucharlo. Busqué a Zack para decirle también pero no estaba en ninguna parte. ¿A dónde habrá decidido ir ahora? Espero que no vaya a hacer una locura. Al caminar entre la barra buscando algunas cosas para cocinar me di cuenta de que fuera del bar había alguien, me acerque para mirar con detalle, era Zack. ¿Qué hace allí? Salí del bar observándolo interrogante, él aun así seguía mirando con atención el cielo gris, pronto colorándose en oscuridad. "¿Zack? ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Solo estaba recordando algunas cosas… Hay muchas cosas que quisiera decirte, tanto de que hablar". Su suspiro cansado me contagio del cansancio que estaban apoderándose de él, estiró los brazos y luego giro a verme. "¿Qué dices si esta vez yo cocino?" Me propuso repentinamente, no supe cómo reaccionar exactamente.

"No creo que cocines mejor que yo… al menos no dudo que incendies todo". Dije en tono bromista. Ambos nos reímos. De repente todo quedó en silencio, en un silencio aterrador e incomodo, tan solo el sonido de la calle era nuestra melodía que nos envolvía, la lluvia finalmente cesó. Antes de continuar Zack sujetó mi mano con firmeza, tirando de mí hasta su cuerpo, envolviéndome de nuevo en un abrazo, de hecho, nuestro primer abrazó luego de tanto tiempo. Me atrajo a él de manera inesperada.

"Eres demasiado cruel conmigo". Comenzó a decir en su tono habitual, sentí una de sus manos sobre mi espalda, acercándome cada vez más a él, el abrazo fue muy diferente a cualquier otro que me ha dado, esto no tenía ninguna intención de coquetearme o ser atrevido y astuto al mismo tiempo. Su propósito era muy diferente, escuché un suspiro apagado. "Has crecido bastante desde entonces… eres diferente pero sigues manteniendo muchos hábitos que siempre amé de ti". Continuo. Su voz comenzó a cambiar gradualmente, hasta volverse un susurro, reprimiendo el llanto. Él vivió muchas cosas más estando en Shin-ra, y siempre quiso hacerse el fuerte, es normal que ahora todo este cobrando factura del daño.

"Ambos somos mayores… Y creo que tu eres él que más ha crecido. Aprendiste muchas cosas, y te volviste un héroe. Aunque no quieras creerlo así, Cloud, los niños… yo… nosotros te vemos como un gran héroe que nos ha salvado cada vez que lo necesitamos". Presionó un poco más su abrazo, levantándome ligeramente del suelo. Ahora recuerdo a la persona que conocí, tan interesado en otros. Sus amigos fueron importantes, sobretodo Angeal. Es por eso que le duelen muchas cosas, pero él mismo no logra comprenderlo.

"Gracias Aerith…" Comenzamos a separarnos poco a poco. En todo este tiempo que he vivido con Cloud, él me abrazado de esa manera. ¿Por qué ahora es que los comparo? Debe estar volviéndome loca todo este ajetreo que he vivido estos últimos días. Sonreí esperando que pudiese tranquilizarse, sus propios sentimientos comenzaban a traicionarlo, estoy segura de que no quería siquiera tocarme por miedo de que Cloud pensara que es un mal amigo, pero no pudo evitarlo. Yo no he dejado de amarlo, lo admitiré finalmente. Aun así es Cloud el hombre con el que estoy casada, no puedo decidir sin pensarlo.

"Olvida eso, vamos. ¿No crees que es demasiado grosero hacer esperar por la cena?" Tomé su mano llevándolo conmigo, esperaba que de esa manera se sintiera mejor. No olvidaba lo agradable que es tomar la mano de una persona especial, me gustaba demasiado sentir su calor y cariño con el que siempre me trataba, era muy extraño pensar que siquiera es coqueteo.

* * *

"Mierda…" De un momento a otro Nibelheim parece ser invadido por monstruos, todos asesinados y muchos otros permanecen allí, la nube de mako comienza a dispersarse y esto me está preocupando, no lo veo como algo bueno, Yuffie piensa que todo esto es genial pero obviamente no está pensando claramente. Esto solo quiere decir que el plan de Sephiroth está por finalizar…

Continuara…


	9. Chapter 9-Persona inesperada

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, FFVII en general. xD Solo me divierto con ellos.**

 **N/A: Disculpe la tardanza, pero más vale tarde que nunca. xD NanniLockhart ya te extrañaba *-* Es bueno verte por aquí de nuevo x3. SakuraHaruno13 Te agradezco mucho tus review, son inspiradores *U*.**

* * *

Capitulo IX.- Persona inesperada…

Estaba sentada observando la puerta, sorbiendo lo poco que quedaba de mi pequeña taza de té. Ansiando la llegada de Cloud, con la esperanza de que al verme, se amotinara sobre mí abrazándome de nuevo, besándome… Empiezo a soñar despierta, posiblemente llegué tan cansado a casa que lo único que querrá hacer, además de descansar, pensar de nuevo en su venganza. Entre pensamiento y pensamiento no me percaté del lejano sonido que formaba eco al pasar sobre el pavimento, haciendo chocar su sonido contra las paredes de las calles.

"Fue imposible hacer que los niños durmieran… tenían tanta energía, contarles mis historias no fue la mejor idea, creo que empezare a pensar en inventar cuentos". Zack hablaba mientras bajaba hasta el último escalón. No pude ignorarlo y al mirarlo intenté sonreír de una manera que pareciera natural, normal.

"Estoy de acuerdo". Asentí un poco nerviosa al verlo acercarse poco a poco, aunque realmente no era con intención de siquiera tocarme. Zack solo se acercaba para recibir a Cloud, tanto él como yo llevamos un par de horas esperándolo, ya que, como siempre, nunca contesta el teléfono a menos de que sienta la inercia de hacerlo. En ese aspecto al menos, Zack solía contestar no importaba la situación en la que se metía, pero eso…era pasado. ¿Pero que estoy pensando ahora? Cloud se ha ocupado de tanto trabajo que es razonable que no pueda atenderme, al menos no cada vez que yo quiera.

Permanecí unos segundos abstraída, cuando la interrupción de la puerta siendo abierta me devolvió a la realidad. Me levanté y camine unos cuantos pasos hasta llegar a Cloud, cuando me planté frente a él.

"Bienvenido a casa, Cloud". Envolví mis brazos a su alrededor, en un débil abrazo que trataba de demostrarle lo mucho que lo había extrañado. No parecía sorprendido o nervioso, a penas y parecía que sintió mi tacto. Confundida, levanté la mirada para preguntarle silenciosamente lo que pasaba. "¿Te encuentras bien?" pregunté en voz alta, al ver que no parecía reaccionar a mis señales.

"Uhm…" Asintió con un poco de duda en su expresión. Me alejé intentando observarlo mejor, preguntándome que era lo que realmente sucedía.

"¿Seguro que te encuentras bien? Parece como si… en realidad algo te preocupara, ¿Es eso?" Al ver que estaba más que cómodo en su propio mundo sin decir nada, evitándolo, yo no tuve más remedio que ser directa y decirles de lo que yo misma me he dado cuenta. Suspiró como si estuviera demasiado agotado.

"No es nada, te prometo que todo está bien". Dejó la espada a un lado, ignorando mi mirada y caminando hasta la barra, al encontrarse con Zack ambos se miraron sospechosamente, con amistad pero también con recelo. "¿Qué ha pasado desde que no he estado aquí?" Su pregunta me pareció un poco desconcertante, y su forma de mirarnos era demasiado sugerente. Cloud sabía que tanto Zack como yo estuvimos enamorados, sí, como cualquier adolescente en su etapa de… necesitar a alguien más en nuestras vidas. Cloud sabe que fuimos novios hace mucho tiempo...

"¡De hecho nada interesante! Supongo que todo ha seguido demasiado normal para mi gusto. He estado esperando una buena batalla con Sephiroth, esta vez estoy seguro de que lo vencería". Ambos se rieron por lo bajo. Unos segundos después el silencio se apodero de nuestro espacio, era complicado hablar de nuevo luego de todo lo que hemos pasado, tanto tiempo sin vernos. Me pregunto qué hubiese pasado si Sephiroth no se hubiera vuelto loco, si Zack no hubiera muerto y si Cloud siguiera siendo el mismo chico que conoció Tifa en su infancia. "Aun así… siendo serios Cloud, ¿Por qué quieres esconder lo que está pasando en Nibelheim? No puedes luchar tu solo y rescatar a Tifa al mismo tiempo, necesitas ayuda".

"¿Eh?" Emití impactada y sorprendida, más que nada extrañada. Comprendo que Cloud es el tipo de persona que oculta muchas cosas, de sí mismo, a otras personas, sin importar lo cercanas que sean a él. Ambos lo miramos atentos, con expresiones diferentes, pero resueltos a escucharlo. Suspiró de nuevo, encogiéndose de hombros por un segundo y molesto, como si no quisiera realmente hablar de ello, es comprensible supongo… pero un peligro que no estábamos dispuestos a dejar pasar.

"Ni siquiera yo tengo idea de lo que está pasando, monstruos que aparecen misteriosamente destrozados y muertos en las afueras del lugar, el mako desapareciendo poco a poco. Lo único que puedo especular… es que Sephiroth finalmente está a punto de finalizar su verdadero plan. Tan solo me siento preocupado por Tifa, intento razonar las posibles consecuencias, y no estoy para nada seguro de lo que podría pasar".

"Es muy fácil ¿Lo ves? Hablar de esto no es tan complicado… Sobre Tifa… Tampoco estoy muy seguro pero no sucederá nada malo, o eso quiero creer" Zack no parecía tomarse nada con madurez, no estaba pensando en nada de lo que esto quería decir, fue lo que pensé. Aunque luego prestando atención caí en la cuenta de que Zack solo quiere suavizar las cosas, hacer que todo parezca menos preocupante. Sin embargo tampoco creó que este en el todo cierto, no es correcto. Dibujó una de esas sonrisas tan tranquilas y confiadas que me gustaban, cuando era más joven y distraída. "Pero bueno, deberíamos dormir de una vez, al menos por mi parte yo estoy cansado, me iré a dormir" Devolvió sus pasos a través de las escaleras, dejándome a solas con Cloud.

"¿Por qué no dijiste nada? ¿Sabes Cloud, he querido que confíes en mí, que puedas decirme todo sin importar de que se traté…?" Resoplé rendida, camine hasta enfrentarlo. "¿Qué es lo que harás Cloud? ¿Secuestrar a Tifa y obligarla a que te recuerde? Porque eso es lo que has hecho parecer últimamente, te has preocupado demasiado por ella que nos has dejado de lado a nosotros". Comencé a hablar, sin detener el peso de mis palabras.

"Aerith…" Estaba avergonzado, se podía percibir en su voz. Intenté mitigar mi mirada pero estaba tan molesta… "Solo quiero que Tifa este de nuevo aquí, quiero verla sonreír y a salvo, lejos de Sephiroth, porque tú sabes…" Remarcó la última palabra casi en un deliberado restriego. "…que ella está con Sephiroth, él es un monstruo y no es difícil predecir que le hará daño". El odio enceguecía a Cloud, recapacité al verlo en medio de la histeria, entre su propia locura y el deseo de su alma. Agaché mi rostro con las lagrimas al borde de mis ojos, lo que más deseaba era tenerlo a mi lado, saber que solo me ama a mí, y a nadie más.

"E-Esta bien Cloud… Si estás seguro de lo que haces yo confiaré en ti. ¿Uhm? ¿Quieres cenar?" Él negó con la cabeza.

"Solo quiero dormir". Escuché un soplido cansado, dirigí mi vista hacía los pocos vendajes que aún conservaba, había algunas cuantas manchas de sangre, algunos moretones y seguramente aun se encuentra adolorido. Asentí y ambos subimos hasta nuestra habitación, el séptimo cielo volvía a quedar en completa oscuridad y silencio.

Tenía muchas cosas que decirle, que preguntar y hablar… Estos pocos días he estado muy confundida, mis sentimientos, los sentimientos que quise ocultar e ignorar por bastante tiempo, finalmente tengo que enfrentarlos. Debo aclarar mi propio lóbrego camino, la incertidumbre que ambos me han causado… Solo quiero saber a quién debo amar, quien es la persona correcta, dejar atrás los sentimientos confusos y vivir. Sacudí mis pensamientos y me cubrí con las mantas intentando ignorar, finalmente, esta clase de divagaciones.

"Descansa Cloud…" Susurré entre el asfixiante silencio, no recibí respuesta, no la esperaba de cualquier manera. Cerré los ojos esperando poder conciliar el sueño esta vez, últimamente he tenido sueños muy extraños, y en la mayoría de ellos Jenova es quien los protagoniza.

* * *

Al siguiente día desperté muy pronto, pero no lo suficiente como para encontrarme con Cloud. Salí de la cama observando el día tan nublado que esperaba allí afuera a algún desprevenido. Decidí que era un perfecto ambiente para tomar una ducha…posiblemente un baño, estaba un tanto relajada, después de todo, los niños descansarían todo el sábado. No había sido una semana difícil, a excepción del regreso de esa persona a la que… hubiese querido seguir evitando.

En todo este tiempo quise evitar pensar en esto, quería evitar elegir entre dos personas a las que amo, porque sencillamente nunca será fácil hacerlo, elegir al hombre que creí amar, y con el que me casé con la esperanza, y la falsa ilusión, de tener una vida feliz. O tal vez… elegir a mi primer amor, que a pesar de todo seguía pensando en mí hasta el último momento, hasta el último latido, debería deliberar detenidamente. ¿En realidad sería lo mejor elegir entre dos personas? Incluso yo… podría vivir sola… como Tifa, ella sin duda podría…

El vapor cubría un poco mi visión, me cubrí con una toalla, caminé unos pocos centímetros hasta detenerme frente al espejo, me miré a mi misma analizándome, interiormente pensaba que me estaba volviendo exageradamente loca. Como un rápido y fugaz rayo, una idea brotaba. Intenté terminar rápidamente y finalice vistiéndome, me coloque el lazo como último y, luego de darme un rápido vistazo más, decidí que estaba bien. Bajé hasta el bar, encontrándome con Zack y los niños, él estaba moviéndose con agilidad en la cocina, mientras que los niños aplaudían a cada maniobra.

"¡Hey! Aerith… te ves muy linda esta mañana". Comentó Zack al verme acercar. Contuve la respiración un segundo, erizándome al sentir que aparecía un nuevo rubor en mis mejillas. Escondí mi rostro mirando a otra parte, menos a él.

"Buenos días Zack. Buenos días Denzel, Marlene".

"¡Buenos días Aerith!" Respondieron contentos al unisonó. Me senté al lado de los niños contemplando por un segundo a Zack, él parecía estar completamente concentrado en lo que cocinaba, era sobretodo muy hábil usando el cuchillo, era de esperarse supongo… ¿Cocinara tan bien como parece? Me pregunté sintiéndome un poco celosa.

"¿Dónde está Cloud?" Pregunté como si no supiera realmente, pero en mi mente aun no quedaba claro. Deseaba escuchar cualquier cosa menos que fue a ver a Tifa… la frecuencia con la que iba a verla era sospechosa, y de cierto modo era irritante, al menos para mí, no lograba acostumbrarme, solo pensaba en ella, olvidándose de que tiene una familia esperando aquí por él, aunque soy consciente de sus motivos reales.

"Dijo que volvería a Nibelheim para asegurarse de que todo esté bien, y luego creo que irá a hacer algunas entregas". Contestó Denzel tranquilamente.

"Uhm, ya veo". Asentí, me levanté y regrese a la habitación, sabiendo que era vigilada por Zack, pero era necesario llamar a Tifa, no solo para saber de Cloud o aseverarme de que ella esté bien, tengo razones más personales. Tomé el teléfono y llamé a su número, escuché el leve pitido unos cuantos segundos.

" **¿Ho-Hola?"** Al otro la voz de Tifa se escuchaba entrecortada, aunque no precisamente de sufrimiento, pero me pareció extraño.

"Tifa, soy Aerith. ¿Te encuentras bien? Parece como si… ¿Sufrieras?" No sabía cómo decirlo de otra forma, se escucho una leve risilla de parte de Tifa.

" **No te preocupes… está todo bien. Es muy lindo escucharte, he deseado hablar contigo…"** Escuché un leve gemido reprimido por sus labios. Comenzaba a alterarme, estaba poniéndome nerviosa. **"¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¿Todo está bien?"** En mi mente me dije que esas preguntas debería hacerlas yo. Me mantuve callada unos segundos, intentando ordenar mis pensamientos.

"Bueno…necesito la ayuda de alguien, al menos… quisiera que me ayudaras con algo. Veras… Cloud y yo nos hemos distanciado un poco, y hace un poco tiempo me reencontré con mi primer amor. Yo he pensando que me he vuelto a enamorar, o al menos una parte de mi dice que sigo enamorada. Sinceramente ya estoy muy confundida, no sé qué es lo que debería hacer o pensar, o tal vez sentir". Mis palabras comenzaban a caer como una tormenta, empezaba a creer que no se detendrían.

" **Cielos… parece que de verdad te sientes muy agobiada… uhm…"** Su voz comenzaba a tranquilizarse, se escuchaba más suavizada. Permaneció unos segundos en silencio, al parecer pensando en la respuesta más apropiada. **"Ese chico… tu primer amor. ¿Sientes lo mismo que cuando lo conociste? ¿O en realidad sigues sintiéndote atraída por Cloud?"** Intenté analizar la respuesta, pero aunque quisiera responder me sentía más confundida.

"Bueno en realidad yo no lo sé…" Confesé avergonzada.

" **Ya veo…"** Tifa se escuchaba demasiado comprensiva, casi tenía un tono muy maternal. Me asustaba, a veces, el carácter de Tifa. **"Una vez una persona me dijo que si me sentía de la misma forma que en un principio, al estar al lado de ese alguien, puedo estar segura de que lo amo… Bueno, no fue exactamente así pero…"** Abrí los ojos exageradamente. «Debes recordar esto Tifa. Si deja de ser especial estar con él, con el paso del tiempo, entonces puedes estar segura de que esa persona no es la indicada para ti. En un principio te parecerá mágico, pero luego dejara de serlo y olvidarás lo que sentías» Ella comenzó a reír un poco nerviosa. **"Debo admitir que no soy buena dando consejos".**

"Claro que no, me ha ayudado bastante. Estoy más segura de lo que necesito, te veré luego y te contaré como me fue. Gracias, Tifa". Estaba segura de que Cloud era la persona indicada para mí, y esta tarde lo demostraría, comprobaría la verdad de mis palabras. "Hasta pronto".

"¡Buena suerte! No te rindas". Devolví el teléfono a su sitio.

Volví a la barra, observé a los niños conversar con Zack, tenían una facilidad increíble para hablar con él. Sin poder evitar sonreí al verlos. Cada vez esto parecía una familia, demasiado unida para ser creíble. «Tal vez Zack era lo que faltaba…» Me dije al ver sus sonrisas. Claro que en el momento me negué rotundamente lo que acababa de pensar.

"¡Aerith! Zack nos dijo que hoy iríamos juntos a vender flores". Abrí los ojos exageradamente, girando a verlo, ya que ni siquiera me había dicho nada.

"¿Por qué…?" Al ver sus grandes ojos llenos de felicidad no podía simplemente decir que no haríamos tal cosa. "Claro que iremos, ¿Se sienten preparados?"

"Uhmmmmm… vender flores no parece algo de hombres. ¿Por qué debería ir yo también?" Denzel se removió un poco incomodo, en su silla.

"Porque si algún monstruos decide atacarlas en plena calle ¿Quién las defendería?" Le respondió Zack.

"…Puede que sea cierto, está bien. Iremos juntos". Marlene dio un pequeño brinco de emoción, junto a un bajo grito de alegría. Sentándose después para comer de lo que Zack había cocinado, yo no estaba muy deseosa de probar, temía que fuese mejor cocinero que yo. Aunque yo no estaba emocionada como los niños, pero tenía mi fuerte convicción aferrándose a mí pecho.

* * *

Poco a poco comenzaba a despertar, al ver que frente a mí seguía Sephiroth, abrazándome, dibuje una gran sonrisa en mi rostro, él ya estaba despierto, por lo que no estoy segura de cuánto tiempo he dormido yo. La luz del día que se reflejaba en nuestras ventanas era gris, no podía imaginar la hora que era, tal solo sabía que posiblemente llovería. Me removí un poco para que supiera que estaba despierta.

"Buenos días…" dije.

"Buenos días…" Me respondió, bajo su mirada hasta poder encontrarse con la mía, era mágico verlo bajo la poca luz, sus ojos resaltaban demasiado entre esta tenue oscuridad. Era un brillo sobrenatural. No dijimos nada, solo disfrutamos de nuestra presencia, disfrutamos el calor del otro, nuestro leve tacto entre la piel. Inclusive de nuestros latidos.

Sin embargo el momento fue interrumpido por el sonido del teléfono, comenzó a sonar rodeando toda la habitación, me aleje de Sephiroth con un pequeño bufido de frustración, me acerque a la pequeña mesita que se ubicaba al lado de nuestra cama. Al tomar el teléfono sentí una mano tomar mi cintura, obligándome a sentarme.

"¿Ho-Hola?"Dije al momento de colocarme el teléfono al oído. Sephiroth seguía abrazándome, aunque de forma diferente. Ambos estábamos sentados sobre la cama, y podía sentir su pecho cercano a mi espalda, junto a su respiración al lado de mi otro oído.

" **Tifa, soy Aerith. ¿Te encuentras bien? Parece como si… ¿Sufrieras?"** Respondió la dulce voz de Aerith, imagine que dijo eso debido a que mi voz comenzó a tomar un tono diferente, y después de todo porque fui tomada por sorpresa. Me reí un poco al sentir su preocupación al borde de la desesperación, ella me parecía el tipo de persona sobreprotectora hasta cierto punto.

"No te preocupes… está todo bien. Es muy lindo escucharte, he deseado hablar contigo…" De repente sentí una extraña caricia, ¿Un beso? en mi cuello me estremecí y, sintiendo que un sonido saldría de mi boca, me mordí los labios intentando reprimir ese pequeño gemido, aunque fue casi imposible. Comencé a sentir mi cara arder en fuego, al rojo vivo... "¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¿Todo está bien?" Pregunté intentando disimular lo que sucedió. Me sonroje aun más, esto era alguna clase de tortura. ¿A qué venía todo este afecto tan repentino? Le preguntaría después. No respondí nada, solo asentí.

" **Bueno…necesito la ayuda de alguien, al menos… quisiera que me ayudaras con algo. Veras… Cloud y yo nos hemos distanciado un poco, y hace un poco tiempo me reencontré con mi primer amor. Yo he pensando que me he vuelto a enamorar, o al menos una parte de mi dice que sigo enamorada. Sinceramente ya estoy muy confundida, no sé qué es lo que debería hacer o pensar, o tal vez sentir".** Aerith comenzó a hablar demasiado rápido, tan veloz y nerviosa, no deseaba interrumpirla pero si seguía solo se derrumbaría y eso no sería precisamente lo mejor, al menos no para pensar claramente.

"Cielos… parece que de verdad te sientes muy agobiada… uhm…" Poco a poco Sephiroth me abrazo de una manera en que yo me sentía prisionera, era tan pequeña cuando estaba con él. Sonreí levemente al sentirlo abrazarme tan cariñosamente. Intenté tranquilizarme aunque mis latidos iban en aumento. Mantuve un corto silencio, pensando en que decirle, no tenía una respuesta específicamente, ni siquiera yo estaba muy clara como para responderle. Entonces una idea tan brillante, y perfecta, llegó a mi mente, mas como un recuerdo que como una idea, como la lograda contestación. "Ese chico… tu primer amor. ¿Sientes lo mismo que cuando lo conociste? ¿O en realidad sigues sintiéndote atraída por Cloud?" Pregunté para asegurarme de que al menos eso lo mantendría claro, pero la inseguridad en su voz, y ese tono de duda me hicieron dudar a mí.

" **Bueno en realidad yo no lo sé…"** Su voz parecía triste, y en cierto modo culpable.

"Ya veo…" Intenté escucharme comprensiva, que supiera que yo la entiendo perfectamente. Aerith era muy fuerte y muy segura de lo que hace, pero sigue siendo una chica, con dilemas amorosos y exagerados sonrojos al estar cerca de esa persona especial. Fue entonces cuando encontré las palabras más adecuadas, en mi mente parecían irreprochables. "Una vez una persona me dijo que si me sentía de la misma forma que en un principio, al estar al lado de ese alguien, puedo estar segura de que lo amo… Bueno, no fue exactamente así pero…" Las palabras que me dijo esa tarde, en realidad no las he olvidado, y han sido muy especiales para mí, por lo que olvidarlas sería imposible. "Debo admitir que no soy buena dando consejos". Acepté luego de escuchar su sorpresa, o decepción… Comencé a reír un poco nerviosa en un intento de suavizar la situación y hacerla parecer menos importante.

" **Claro que no, me ha ayudado bastante. Estoy más segura de lo que necesito, te veré luego y te contaré como me fue. Gracias, Tifa"**. La convicción en su voz me persuadió de que realmente fue de gran ayuda. **"Hasta pronto".** Finalizó.

"¡Buena suerte! No te rindas". Agregué esperando lo mejor, comprendía que la situación para nada era fácil de hablar, y había mucha contrariedad en mis propias palabras y lo que debería haber dicho. Me separé nuevamente y devolví el teléfono a su sitio. Girándome para encarar a Sephiroth. "¿Por qué hiciste eso?"

"Me gusta verte sonrojada". Contestó con simpleza. Yo no pude evitar mirarlo con un poco de enojo, a mi no me gustaba sonrojarme, era una sensación agradable y a la vez demasiado delatadora.

"Eso no es lindo… no tienes idea de lo cruel que eres…" El dibujó una sonrisa, siempre hacía eso… ¿Me pregunto qué es lo que quiere decir? En realidad no puedo estar segura, me imagino que se burla, pero a veces en realidad pienso que es una sonrisa conmovida… ¡Que complicado!

"Para mí tu eres linda, sonrojada o no…" Mi corazón se detuvo por un momento, era la primera vez que escuchaba un cumplido, aunque leve y sutil, tal vez muy simple, pero para mí el más especial de mi vida.

"¡Claro que no! Yo…tengo que ir al bar…" Me levanté sintiéndome avergonzada, con las mejillas ya incineradas. A este paso me quedaría sin piel.

* * *

Estaba atardeciendo…

Ahora mismo me encontraba en Nibelheim, luego de que se volviera más estable era mi oportunidad para investigar por mi cuenta. Vincent ahora se encontraba bien, y aunque quiso acompañarme le negué la posibilidad. Yuffie me pidió de todas las maneras posibles que evitara que él se lastimara de nuevo. Ha estado preocupado por la voz de Lucrecia merodeando en todo el lugar.

Al ver mi viejo hogar sentí la nostalgia acumularse en mi pecho, varios recuerdos de mi infancia se amontonaron, incluso la antigua imagen de Tifa seguía perfectamente atesorada, dentro de mi mente, y siempre será así… Sin embargo mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la presencia de alguien más en este sitio, giré la vista buscando al culpable.

"Me alegra verte Cloud, no pensaba que vinieras. Pero lo esperaba de cualquier manera". Al verlo mis ojos se estrecharon, con el miedo al borde de mis manos, podía notarse que esta vez no iba a jugar a molestarme. Al ver que levantaba la masamune, alejándola un poco del suelo, entendí que estaba dispuesto a luchar.

"Me asegurare de que no regreses a casa". Dije con desprecio, logrando una simple sonrisa en señal de cinismo y burla. Sujeté la empuñadura de la espada, aferrándome con más fuerza de la necesaria, respirando agitado pero intentando permanecer calmado. Inicié un camino apresurado para ser el que ataque primero, y tener una ventaja.

Él levantó la espada poco a poco, masamune bloqueo sin problemas el primer ataque, desplace una segunda espada para volver a atacar, esta vez con el doble de posibilidades, mi mano izquierda comenzó a viajar hasta llegar a lo más alto, deje caer la espada con toda mi fuerza, sin embargo, Sephiroth utilizo su fuerza para alejar la primera espada con la que lo ataque, y desviar el ataque de la segunda.

"Ni siquiera utilizando dos espadas lograrás algo". Murmuró haciéndome enfurecer.

Me alejé de un salto, observando que mis ataques a corta distancia me arriesgaban demasiado, intentaría algo diferente. Uní ambas espadas de nuevo, elevé la _**First Tsurugi una vez más**_ intentando acumular tanta energía como fuera posible, cuando se encontró a su máximo punto deje caer la espada, se formo un camino de luz y tierra que se dirigían directamente a Sephiroth, a una increíble velocidad. Sonreí pensando que lo había logrado, pero un corto movimiento detuvo la fuerza con la que me encargué de asestar el golpe.

"Mierda…" Hasta el momento Sephiroth no había atacado, pero ninguno de mis ataques funcionó, me relajé, aunque quedaban muchos más por intentar.

"¿Ya te has cansado?" Apreté los dientes con rabia, intenté pensar en algo que superara su fuerza y su velocidad. Volví a saltar para atacarlo, dibujé varios cortes en el aire esperando que alguno de ellos fuera imposible bloquearlo. No lo logré.

Sephiroth con el uso de su fuerza obligo a _**First Tsurugi**_ a volar por los aires dejándome completamente desprotegido, el sonido de la hoja filosa acercándose a mi logró avisarme de un posible corte mortal. Esquivé algunos cortes con el simple movimiento de mi cuerpo. Sin embargo no fue posible esquivar todas las veloces cuchilladas que se dirigieron en picada hacia mí. Uno, dos, tres hendiduras en mi piel me hicieron retroceder de dolor, escapando en busca de mi arma.

Al tomar de nuevo la empuñadura fue suficientemente a tiempo para prevenir un nuevo corte sobre la piel. Era necesario utilizar materia, no lograría vencerlo con el simple uso de una espada. Antes de siquiera poder conseguir una materia de mis bolsillos, Sephiroth nuevamente estaba a la ofensiva, masamune no detuvo sus movimientos, por un segundo pensé que fragmentaría el acero de First Tsurugi. En un descuido logró que agrietara la espada, haciéndome caer al suelo con ello. Mi mano no pudo seguir sujetando del arma, como si hubiese sido un noqueo mis ojos sintieron confusión al ver que todo se volvía más oscuro.

"No arrebatarás a Tifa de mí". Susurro al momento en que su espada atravesó mi pecho, tan cercano a mi corazón, pero no lo suficiente para matarme, tan solo causaba una horrible sensación, que más allá del dolor, te hace pensar que realmente morirás.

"Ella no te… pertenece". Dije como respuesta a sus palabras, aunque comenzaba a creer que no fue sino más que un producto de mi imaginación, afectada por el dolor y el cansancio. Comencé a cerrar los ojos, el peso del mundo, del dolor, de mi sufrimiento… Todo se volvió oscuro.

* * *

Había elegido la manera en que sabría la verdad, este era el momento que espere todo el día. Estaba muy segura de que Cloud vendría, el llegaría y me diría lo mucho que me ama.

"Aerith…" Era él...

Continuara…


	10. Chapter 10-Decisiones

N/A: Perdonen por la horrible espera u.u y lo corto de este capitulo, siento que cada vez el tiempo se acaba para mí, desde que entre a una nueva etapa de mi vida *n* las cosas son una patada todo el tiempo. Gracias a los que sigan aquí xD prometo ponerme al día muy pronto.

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, en general Final Fantasy VII no es de mi propiedad. :)

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Capítulo X.- Decisiones.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Cuando desperté, miré mí alrededor, estaba muy confundido, mi piel ardía pero no llevaba ninguna herida, no había sangre, ni había dolor. Todo fue un sueño… Me di cuenta de que el mako, aunque no es visible, sigue suspendido entre el aire. Estaba tan seguro de que no pasaría nada, me equivoque, mi cuerpo se debilito de manera que me dejo inconsciente. Aun así no puedo desacreditar la realidad que percibí en ese sueño.

«Algo no está bien» Pensé. Me levante aun con el deseo de quedarme tumbado y dormir, estaba muy cansado, agotado por todo ese mako que seguramente absorbió mi cuerpo. Divise a Fenrir, aun en el mismo lugar, no recordaba lo que sucedió exactamente, aun así necesitaba salir de aquí. Camine hacía la entrada de Nibelheim, arrastrando conmigo la espada, ahora es que me parecía tan pesada, mi fuerza se desvanecía.

Revise el móvil, tenía al menos tres mensajes de Zack, al parecer Aerith desapareció, estaba muy entusiasmado esta mañana, el dijo algo sobre una sorpresa para ella, no me quedo claro pero seguramente es un regalo. No me molesta, pero tampoco me gusta la relación que ellos llevan. No respondí los mensajes, estaba seguro de que estaba en la iglesia, mas tarde iría a buscarla. Primero quisiera ver a Tifa.

"Está en peligro, ella debe ser rescatada". Es voz me sonaba muy familiar, observé detrás de mí creyendo que alguien más me acompañaba, no hay nada. "Sephiroth no pudo matarla esa vez, ella perdió la memoria en la corriente vital, ya que su cuerpo seguía con vida, y es por eso que ahora quiere asesinarla, quiere molestarte, quiere que creas que él la ama, y ella a él. Su sucia jugada terminara muy pronto, no se lo permitas".

"¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estás?" Busque por todas partes a la autora de esas palabras, pero simplemente no había nadie en este lugar, nadie además de mí.

"¿A caso ya me has olvidado?" Sin duda, era su voz lo que me parecía familiar, y entonces en un rápido recuerdo ya sabía quién era.

"¿Ma-Madre…?" Su risa a pesar de parecer cálida altero mi mente, esto me era muy familiar, pero me sentía fuertemente unido a esa voz, era extraño el poder que comenzaba a tener sobre mí. Este sentimiento no era parecido a algo en especial, sino a muchos momentos en mi vida. «Es Jenova, no dejes que te controle» Y esa voz interna es la que siempre me ha impedido ser una marioneta.

"Si quieres ayudarla, debes traer a esa mujer hasta este lugar, cuando ella entre en contacto con Nibelheim, yo le devolveré sus recuerdos, finalmente podrás acabar con Sephiroth y de esa manera evitaras que él acabe con ella". Un fuerte latido en mi pecho me hizo reaccionar.

"¡Cállate! No dejare que vuelvas a controlarme…" Fue cuando esa voz dejo de hablar, seguí mi camino como si esa conversación no hubiera existido. Necesitaba salir cuanto antes, ahora con más urgencia de lo que era. Aunque realmente estaba preocupado por Tifa, y la oferta de ella me era tentadora, si Tifa vuelve a recordarme, y a lo que es ese monstruo, al que ha llamado esposo por este tiempo tan largo, será libre. Ella al parecer no quiere que Sephiroth le sigua controlando, puedo confiar en ella…

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Mis pasos continuaban, vagando sola entre las antiguas calles de Midgar, solo para llegar hasta ese lugar, mi pequeño sitio que siempre existiría para mí, Cloud lo sabe, Zack lo sabe, el problema es quien será capaz de encontrarme. No es la mejor forma de elegir, pero mi decisión ha sido tomada, él es la persona a la que amo, solo necesito que me demuestre que no me he equivocado.

Él vendrá por mí, no habrá que llorar más por ninguno de los dos, no habrá que mentir y sentirse culpable, solo voy a sonreír, a ser feliz a su lado. Nunca me he sentido tan seguro como hoy lo estoy, no me importa que el día se vuelva gris y comience a llover, no me importa si vuelvo a morir, porque sé lo que quiero, y eso nunca lo había sentido.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Me apresuraba hasta ella, al verla caminar tranquila pude sonreír calmado. Detuve a Fenrir una vez que estuve lo suficientemente cerca, ella al verme se vio sorprendida.

"¿Cloud? ¿Qué haces aquí? Me había estado preguntando porque no venían a visitarme, ¿Te sientes bien? Aerith me llamó esta mañana y dijo algunas cosas-" Aterricé mis labios sobre los de ella, sin dejarla escapar, coloque mi brazo alrededor de su espalda, presionándola con fuerza contra mi pecho.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Al escuchar los pasos de alguien detrás de mí me levante, observé a Zack, tal como había esperado, parecía cansado, pero su sonrisa se ensancho al verme.

"Finalmente te he encontrado, Aerith…" Dio un leve respiró. "Tenía algo que darte desde esta mañana, pero no encontraba la manera-". Salté desde el Mog, corrí hasta llegar a él, mis ojos no paraban de lagrimear, mis mejillas se enrojecían por el continuo llanto. El parecía sorprendido, era como si fuese el primer encuentro luego de 5 años, era como regresar el tiempo y yo siguiera siendo la chica enamorada de un soldado.

"Zack… ¡Perdóname! Te amo…" Grité hasta llegar a él, abrazarlo por el cuello y juntar mis labios con los de él. Abrió los ojos con exageración, señal de su confusión, pero correspondió a mi beso como yo esperaba, cerré mis ojos solo para disfrutar, probando los labios que siempre he deseado, ya no me importaba nada, ni siquiera Cloud, esta era mi decisión, Zack es la persona indica. Siempre lo fue, solo que era una completa ciega.

No sabía si era el primer beso de Zack, pero incluso si no lo era yo ya había probado los labios de otro hombre, aunque puedo saber que lo es, su tacto es tímido, con miedo de herir, de seguir. Aun así, el me abrazó envolviendo ambos brazos sobre mi cintura, levantándome del suelo a unos pocos centímetros.

"Aerith…" susurró mi nombre al separarnos para tomar aire, ambos rostros en cercanía, yo percibía mi rostro sonrojado a más no poder, separo una mano de mi cintura y la llevo hasta mi mejilla, con su pulgar froto mi mejilla quitando esas lagrimas que aun quedaban, no era tristeza, era simple felicidad. "Te amo…" Sentí una gota caer sobre mi mano. Sonreí, comenzaba a llover.

"¿No te importa mojarte por una tormenta?"

"Todo lo que me importa eres tú". Dijo para volverme a besar, no pude evitar reír un poco, estaba feliz, deseaba seguir junto a él, tampoco me importaba la lluvia, este momento no será arruinado por nada.

Continuara…

 **[Disculpen si hay muchos errores, no puedo ni darme unos minutos para revisar. Me suicidare *m*]**


	11. Chapter 11- Eres tú

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, en general Final Fantasy VII no es de mi propiedad. :)

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Capítulo XI.- Eres tú.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

La sangre recorría nuestros labios, dolía. Sus manos intentaban empujarme, alejarme, pero no me importaba realmente, solo deseaba disfrutar de la dulzura de sus labios. Me sentí como un monstruo, sin duda, pero en ese momento no estaba pensando, solo lo hice. Finalmente al sentir su desesperación por alejarse y sentir sus lágrimas sobre mi piel, me separe. Ella estaba asustada, llorando, y aterrada, sus ojos hicieron que en mi pecho algo se quebrara, que una herida nueva brotara, pero no puedo culparla, no pude controlarme…

"¿Por qué…Por qué hiciste eso? Cloud…" Habló entre sollozos, temblaba.

"Tifa… yo, perdóname…" Intenté acercarme de nuevo, pero inmediatamente ella se alejo, comenzó a retroceder. Fue cuando pensé que debía llevarla a Nibelheim, cuando recuperé sus recuerdos dejara de llorar, y seguro se sentirá mucho mejor. Solo está asustada porque no me recuerda como tal. Es todo. Esto es lo que la verdadera Tifa querría.

"¡Aléjate!" En un veloz movimiento tomé su mano, debo llevarla a Nibelheim. Me recordaba lo que tenía que hacer, aunque no estaba muy convencido de que fuera lo correcto. Ella intento liberarse, quería correr lejos de mí, y lo entiendo, no la culpo de querer huir. "¡Suéltame! Cloud…" Su llanto se intensificaba a cada paso que me acercaba a Fenrir.

"Tienes que recordar Tifa, no puedo dejarte vivir en más mentiras. Sephiroth no es la persona que piensas, él es un monstruo". Continúo intentando escapar, ignorando mis palabras. No había manera de que pudiese convencerla. "Perdona Tifa…" Levanté mi mano en un rápido movimiento para usar la materia sin que pudiera detenerlo, pero una espada se atravesó frente a mí deteniendo el poder de la materia, seguidamente el ardor de una herida, la sangre comenzaba a correr en una delgada línea sobre mi mejilla, era él.

.-.-.-.-.

Seguíamos corriendo a casa antes de que la tormenta terminara con nosotros, el frió era insoportable. Corría al lado de Zack; tomando su mano, me siento bien. No quiero separarme de él, no de nuevo. La persona correcta siempre fue él, ¿Aun puedo reparar los errores?

Llegamos pronto, comenzaba a helarme. Al entrar me encontré con algo maravilloso, sobre la barra descansaba una hermosa rosa, del color más rojo y vivo que había podido contemplar, brillaba más que otras flores que haya visto. No había vuelto a ver una rosa en mucho tiempo, unas pocas crecieron en Midgar, pero se quemaron junto con mis recuerdos. Conseguirlas era tarea difícil.

"Z-Zack… ¿Cómo lo has logrado? ¡Gracias!" Me di la vuelta, con una gran sonrisa, salte hasta él y lo abrace una vez más, muy agradecida. Debilité un poco el abrazo para poder mirarlo, amaba sus ojos, cuando los miraba era como si el cielo estuviese frente a mí. Jamás me cansaría de mirar sus ojos.

"¿Miras el cielo?". Como respuesta dibujo una sonrisa.

"Siempre te recuerdo a ti cuando miro el cielo. Y la verdad es que no da miedo si pienso que eres tú". Comenzamos a separarnos, quería hablar, de muchas cosas, pero no encontraba las palabras. Aunque estoy segura de que mi cara es más roja que un tomate y eso explica demasiado, jamás he dejado de amarlo, y ahora es que me doy cuenta. "Uhm, creo que debería preparar…"

"Cocinemos juntos". Dijo de repente, tomando de nuevo mi mano, él sabía que para mí era tan adictivo su calor. Yo asentí. Sin embargo escuché un fuerte golpe sobre la puerta, ambos nos giramos curiosos para saber qué pasaba. Era Cloud, y no estaba en absoluto de buen humor, su furia era percibida desde la corta distancia.

"¿Cloud? ¿Qué ocurre?" Pregunté preocupada, él no se movió una vez que entro, solo cerró la puerta tras de sí de manera violenta, su expresión fría no revelaba nada.

"No es nada, tan solo necesito descansar". Su voz parecía cansada, sus ojos entristecidos e indiferentes, ¿Qué ocurría? Preocupada intente acercarme a él, tome su hombro de una manera que supiera que yo estaba con él, después de todo aunque no lo ame de la manera que pensaba, sigue siendo mi amigo. "Te he dicho que no es nada". Se libero desganadamente de mi mano, subiendo enseguida hasta nuestra habitación, cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

"Estuvo a punto de enfrentarse a Sephiroth". Dijo Zack para mi sorpresa, ¿Cómo podía saberlo? Me pregunté de inmediato. "Tenía una herida, posiblemente una amenaza, bueno, no puedo saberlo, pero seguro que quiso acercarse a Tifa a más de dos centímetros". Volvió a esa pose tan característica de él, relajado y despreocupado. "Seguramente nos dirá después".

"Sí, tienes razón". Me giré a él para sonreírle. Aunque en el fondo ahora estaba muy asustada, era como si Cloud realmente deseara asesinar a alguien, su mirada no me pareció para nada algo con lo que pueda sentarme a escuchar tranquila, observando como su mundo parecía derrumbarse sobre él. Escuche entonces los pasos acelerados, bajando a una velocidad descomunal, me encontré con ambos niños asustados.

"¿Qué es lo que sucedió?" Pregunto Denzel, mucho más preocupado que yo, o incluso Marlene, después de todo Cloud es su héroe y todo lo que él haga le interesa demasiado.

"No es nada, un mal día, ya sabes". Contesto Zack al ver que yo no supe qué respuesta darle.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Perdóname". Susurré, el seguía observando el camino, vigilante de que Cloud no volviese, siempre alerta de todo, ¿Por qué está empeñado en protegerme? Más importante aún, ¿De qué es exactamente de lo que me protege? Recuerdo que se negaba a que saliera de casa por mi misma, siempre, aunque muy apático, quería estar conmigo el mayor tiempo posible. Sus hombros se relajaron un poco, pero aun se mantenía atento, era como un gato vigilando los pasos de su presa, a cada segundo.

"¿Por qué te disculpas?" Respondió finalmente, bajé la mirada, me sentía culpable.

"Siento que debo hacerlo, fue mi culpa". Dije intentando serle sincera, sé que él vio lo que sucedió, y es por eso que debo pedirle que me perdone, por haber sido tan tonta de confiar en Cloud, por haberle permitido lo que hizo. Tal vez esto es de lo que Sephiroth quería protegerme, debí escucharlo.

"No tendrías que disculparte, no fue tu culpa, a menos de que hubiese sido lo que querías, incluso yo lo entendería". Levanté mi mirada llena de lagrimas, apretando los labios intentando no sonar como una niña que solo sabe llorar, quería ser fuerte, al menos para él. Arqueo una sonrisa, su mano envolvió mi mejilla, con su dedo pulgar limpio una lagrima que empezaba su camino. "No entiendo porque verte llorar me hace sentir débil a mí". Me reí un poco.

"Es imposible que tú seas débil". Admití muy segura, y creía en ello, no había nadie más fuerte que Sephiroth, es por eso que él no podría ser débil.

"Aun así nadie dijo que no tuviera puntos débiles". El calor de su mano sobre mi piel comenzaba a tranquilizarme. Ambos nos miramos fijamente por unos minutos, solo en silencio.

"¿Y cuál podría ser tu punto débil?" Pregunté, que aunque sabiendo la respuesta quería escucharlo decir que así era.

"Eres tú." El se acerco a pocos centímetros de mí, había estado deseando este momento mucho tiempo atrás, me sonroje de una manera imposible de ocultar, me levanté sobre las puntas de mis pies y lo besé. Quería que él supiera que lo amo, más que a nadie en este mundo. Deseaba llorar, ya no por la tristeza, solo porque era feliz, sabiendo que Sephiroth estaba a mi lado no podría ser más feliz, él era todo lo que necesitaba, todo lo que quería.

No tenía idea de lo que había que hacer, así que simplemente decidí hacer lo que mis sentimientos querían, la dulzura con la que me trataba era cálida, sus brazos me envolvieron para atraerme aun más cerca, cerré los ojos, quería sentir cada partícula de placer que él me hiciera apreciar.

Continuara…


	12. Chapter 12-Te recuerdo

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, solo me divierto con ellos.**

 **N/A: Disculpen por los errores que pueda haber, apenas logre conseguir tiempo para escribir y terminarlo, corregiré en cuanto tenga tiempo. También muchas gracias por los comentarios, *-* Fue el mejor día de esa semana tan horrible que tuve. Espero que sigan disfrutando de esta historia, tanto como yo.**

* * *

Capítulo XII.- Te recuerdo.

Escuche un suspiro vacio, lleno de tristeza, ¿Qué ocurría? Sephiroth no parecía tan feliz, realmente me gustaría verlo bien, pero no logro conseguir entender que es lo que ocurre, permanecí sentada, mi espalda chocaba contra su pecho, ambos estábamos sentados sobre la cama.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" Pregunté. Él permaneció unos segundos en silencio; amaba el color de su cabello, jamás había visto a alguien con el cabello del color de la plata, mientras mis manos jugaban con su pelo el parecía pensar lo que tenía que decirme, no era una pregunta difícil, pero para él parecía más compleja de responder.

"No es nada, solo pensaba en lo que pasaría, ¿Cuál será nuestro futuro?".

"Bueno… seguiremos juntos, ¿No es así? No tienes que preocuparte". Me preguntaba lo mismo, no ahora, antes de que todo esto pasara yo quería saber lo que pasaría, si esto en realidad llegaría a algo, o si tal vez todo desaparecería. Aunque ahora estoy segura de muchas cosas.

"Quisiera explicártelo Tifa, pero no es nada que quieras saber de verdad". Sentí su cuerpo ceñirme con su calor, envolviendo sus brazos con más fuerza. Cada vez que el me abraza me siento a salvo, nada puede hacerme daño.

Sabía que aun insistiéndole no me diría nada.

"¿Por qué no?" Tal vez ahora sería diferente.

"Pronto lo sabrás, te lo prometo. Cuando recuerdes no volveremos a vernos". Abrí los ojos exaltada, ¿Por qué me decía todo esto? ¿Qué es lo que pasara? Antes de poder preguntarle algo él agregó. "No digas nada Tifa, solo escúchame. Te amo." Sonreí, pero no me dejo decirle nada, todo se volvió oscuro luego de haber escuchado su voz por última vez.

* * *

Finalmente sería su héroe, este era el momento de ser su héroe y llevarla a casa, cuando regresé todos devolverán sus sonrisas a sus rostros, y ella acabara siendo feliz a mi lado. Todo lo que deseaba lo tendrá, y entonces su sonrisa jamás será borrada. Aun así ¿Estará mal lo que hago? ¿De verdad esto es lo que Tifa quiere?

Estábamos muy cerca de Nibelheim, no me sentía bien, no era la manera de traer a Tifa hasta aquí, pero ella no lo entendería, no había otra manera. No dejaba de llorar, su tristeza golpeaba con fuerza mis propias emociones. Escuchaba su llanto, sentía sus lágrimas sobre mi espalda, sus manos apretaban con fuerza la tela.

"Todo está bien, solo quiero ayudarte. Quiero salvarte. Ahora no lo recuerdas, pero yo soy tu héroe, siempre lo seré Tifa". No escuche ninguna respuesta luego de haber intentado hablar con ella.

"Déjame ir… Yo no necesito de ti". Suspiré, no podía rendirme ahora. Aumenté la velocidad de Fenrir. Nuestros recuerdos son muy importantes, juntos hemos creado recuerdos que ella ha atesorado por mucho tiempo, si los pierde para siempre no volverá a ser la Tifa que conozco, no volverá a casa con nosotros, conmigo.

* * *

Todo está oscuro, esta habitación esta tan apagada. Mi cuerpo se siente tan adolorido, pero no más de lo que mi cabeza se siente ahora; cuando desperté me encontré en este lugar, donde sea que este, hay una cortina que no me permite ver nada, quisiera levantarme, pero no siento que mis piernas reaccionen de ninguna manera, con mucho esfuerzo logre erguir mi cuerpo.

Mantuve mi atención sobre la cortina; sin embargo escuché el sonido de la puerta, su débil chirrido era evidente entre este silencio, me sorprende la calma que hay en este lugar. ¿Quién era él? Aunque la pregunta que rondaba en mi mente, más que cualquier otra cuestión, ¿Quién soy yo? No recuerdo nada sobre mí, no tengo idea de cómo luzco, cual es mi aspecto.

"Pensaba que no despertarías, al menos no hoy". Al llegar hasta a mí, levanto su mano derecha y la asentó sobre mi frente, cerré los ojos esperando que esto pasara rápido, aunque quisiera correr con todas mis fuerzas, no puedo. "No te hare daño". ¿Era demasiado obvio el miedo en mí? Tal vez.

"Como si fuera tan fácil creerte, no tengo idea de quién eres". Contesté sin pensar, es posible que no debiera decirlo. Me miro un segundo, aun entre esta oscuridad era posible visualizarlo, no completamente, pero al menos lograba contemplar sus ojos, brillaban de una manera sobrenatural, se distinguía un resplandeciente verde, era un color tan familiar; no era como si esa mirada ya la hubiese visto antes, en realidad me refería al color, verde como… ¿Un bonito día en el campo? "L-Lo siento, no quise…"

"Tienes razón, no se puede confiar en alguien que no conoces". Respondió tranquilo, él era tan calmado como el silencio que nos inundaba hace unos momentos, aunque parece que ahora esa mudez nos vuelve a invadir, hundiéndonos poco a poco. Intente no mirarlo por un corto tiempo, pero era imposible, necesitaba vigilarlo de cualquier manera posible, no tenía idea de quién era, ya lo he dicho, por lo tanto tal vez no deba descuidarme. Con la misma tranquilidad, se sentó junto a mí, en lo que parecía una silla, no me había percatado de ello. A su vez, sostuvo un libro entre sus manos, y comenzó a leer con detenimiento, al tanto de mí como de las letras plasmadas en papel.

"¿También me vigilas?" Pregunte inadvertida, mis propias palabras eran muy torpes e inhábiles, no estaba siendo para nada cuidadosa.

"No, intento cuidarte. Si fueses mi prisionera tal vez te vigilaría". Sus respuestas eran precisas, y casi perfectas, por no decir frías y exageradamente calculadas.

"Entonces…" Razoné. Para luego volver a formular una pregunta. "¿No soy tu prisionera?" Asintió, otra vez, sin expresión alguna. "Ya entiendo, eres mi ¿Amigo?" Negó en silencio. "¿Mi hermano?"

"No; ¿Por qué no simplemente me preguntas?" No parecía exasperado pero tampoco deseoso de hablar, cualquiera que lo observe cinco segundos, sabrá, que es un hombre tan inexpresivo, y que no disfrute de compartir palabras.

"S-Sí, claro…" Me sonroje, sintiéndome tonta de nuevo. No logró concentrarme aunque lo intenté, este dolor de cabeza no deja de martillear incesante. "Entonces, ¿Quién eres?"

"Sephiroth". Ese nombre… me sonaba, claro… rayos, quisiera recordar algo, pero no puedo. Volví a tenderme sobre la cama, sin importarme nada, tan solo deseaba recostarme sobre esa almohada, y cobijarme hasta no percibir ni una partícula de frío. Era consciente de que estaba bajo su atenta mirada, pero si tan solo me estaba cuidando, esto no era ningún tipo de vigilancia.

"Ya he dormido antes, ¿No es así? Podre confiar en que no pasara nada, ahora". Cubrí mi cara entre la tela, la oscuridad parecía ser la misma aun envolviéndome en ella.

"Solo descansa". Asentí desde mi pequeño sitio.

Aun quedaban preguntas, y la incógnita más importante de todas '¿Quién soy yo?' No deja de repetirse como un eco en mi mente. Solo descansa, fue lo que… Sephiroth… dijo.

"S-Sephiroth". Repetir su nombre era una extraña sensación deliciosa en mis labios. Percibí una repentina atención sobre mí. "¿Tu y yo, qué somos en realidad?"

* * *

"Deberías quedarte, mi prioridad es que descanses". Seguía sosteniéndome, con demasiada delicadeza, casi como si yo misma fuese fácil de romper, al verlo me imaginaba que su fuerza sería terrible. Me equivoque, bueno, ¿Qué podría esperar de mi esposo? Todavía es extraño referirme a él de esa manera, pero no siento duda, ni siquiera desconfianza.

"P-Puedo sola… es solo que-" Al intentar separarme estuve a punto de caer. Por suerte, él estaba conmigo. "Lo siento, es solo que no quiero ser un estorbo para ti". Intentaba ser sincera, aunque no era fácil serlo con alguien que… ya sabes, no conoces.

"No tendrías porque ser un estorbo por algo que yo he decidido". Tengo que reconocerlo, las palabras que compartimos ahora son más de las que recuerdo. Aunque también él solo lleva cuidándome desde que desperté, puedo decir que hoy no me he desmayado tan solo despertar, así que me he atrevido a pedirle caminar un poco.

"¿Lo prometes?" Se detuvo un segundo, conmigo a su vez, me observo de una manera que no sabría como describir, ¿Nostálgica? Para ser más precisos, con melancolía y aflicción. Bien, puede que en realidad me esté equivocando.

"Bien, lo prometo". Continuamos el camino, mi paso era lento, por lo tanto no alcanzaría ir más rápido aunque me lo exigiera a mí misma. Hubo un silencio, corto, pero eterno en ese momento. Cuando finalmente llegamos fuera, todo lo que había era un verde forraje cubriendo el suelo, aunque unas pocas flores brotaban tímidamente ante un cielo nublado. "Bueno, disculpa que no pueda controlar el cielo para ti". Se disculpo con algo de sarcasmo en su comentario.

"No importa, esto… es muy familiar ¿Sabes? Supongo que los recuerdos siguen allí, pero no quieren dejarse ver".

"¿Aun quieres saberlo?" Asentí. Él suspiro. "No se puede ocultar nada para siempre, intentare resumirlo todo, aunque te diga todo no lo recordarías".

* * *

Sus intentos por escapar casi la hacían caer, no tuve otra opción que usar una materia para que se desmayara, me siento un poco mal haciendo todo esto, pero es necesario. Ella lo entenderá luego.

"Sephiroth…" Sus manos apretaban con más fuerza la tela; me preguntaba qué era lo que soñaba precisamente, sí es que era un sueño o una manera inocente de creer que él vendrá por ella, sé que no sucederá, es consciente de que ella ahora recordara, y seguro lo sabe, mejor que nadie, y me preguntó también que es lo que pasara a partir de ello, en este momento, y mucho después. ¿Qué es lo que Tifa elegirá? No quisiera que ella lo enfrente, ni siquiera que intente luchar contra él, simplemente…

* * *

"Ocurrió un grave accidente en la ciudad en la que vivías, Midgar. Luego de ello perdiste la memoria, nos conocimos poco tiempo antes, posiblemente unos meses, por lo que desconozco algunas cosas sobre ti. Sin embargo nos casamos unos días antes de que ocurriera, yo trabajaba para una organización llamada Shin-ra, desapareció junto con Midgar, se podría decir que ahora mismo solo soy un cazador de monstruos, excesivamente, peligrosos". Aseguró, la corta explicación tenía mucho sentido, aunque él quisiera decir mucho más de mi vida no podría ya que no pudimos conocernos completamente. ¿No es así?

"¿Qué hay de mis padres? Ellos, ¿Están bien?". Pregunté casi de inmediato. Mantuvo un silencio abrumador, comenzaba a preocuparme, ¿Qué es lo que pasa con ellos?

"Tus padres, perdieron la vida cuando eras muy joven, no puedo decirte mucho de ellos". A pesar de la frialdad de su voz, había demasiado pesar, una culpa y remordimiento difíciles de diferir. No dije nada, no sentía tristeza realmente, no se puede doler el perder algo que verdaderamente no sabes si tuviste. Ahora no hay peso de culpa, pero tarde o temprano volverá, junto a mis memorias.

Ambos permanecimos en silencio, tal vez él esperaba que yo intentara meditar y recordar algo, luego de escuchar sus palabras. Yo esperaba lo mismo, encontrar una razón para creerle todo esto, no sería lógico que me mintiera, ¿Por qué lo haría? ¿Qué se supone que debería hacer? Sí él en realidad quisiera hacerme daño, quizá ya lo habría hecho, y quizá no estaría cuidando de mí como lo hace ahora.

* * *

He escuchado de un nuevo trabajo, en un bar, resulta que necesitan de alguien que les ayude, me encantaría cocinar para ellos, después de todo en casa solo puedo aburrirme, no tengo amigos tampoco, no hay nadie con quien hablar realmente, pero no puedo culpar a nadie, él no me prohíbe nada; aun así yo no soy capaz de salir al mundo por mí misma, no sé que esperar de él.

"Anda… Por favor" Dije suplicante una vez más. Su expresión desconfiada hacía ese hombre, uhmm ¿Joe? Era de temer. Luego me miro, suspiro y cerró los ojos ignorando de nuevo mi mirada.

"De acuerdo".

"Bien, entonces, está decidido, señorita Lockheart. Usted trabajara aquí, me encantaría verla a partir de mañana". Asentí a cada palabra, estaba muy emocionada, conocería un montón de gente, y cocinaría sin parar. Una mano a gran velocidad envolvió el cuello de Joe, mire sorprendida la acción de Sephiroth. "S-Señor… ¡¿Qué le pasa?!"

"Si se te ocurre tocarla, tu o alguien más…". Su voz era la de siempre, pero más preocupada por mí que nada.

"Entiendo señor, no-no se preocupe, nadie se atreverá a hacerle daño en este lugar. Es un juramento, ¿Eh? ¿Se sentirá mejor con mi palabra?" Comenzó a debilitar su fuerza, soltándolo con ello, pero su mirada severa seguía allí. "Señorita Lockheart, será un placer tenerla trabajando aquí…" Ese hombre tenía miedo, pero su risa nerviosa era lo que lo demostraba.

"G-Gracias". Salimos de allí tan pronto como yo lo había traído hasta aquí.

No dijimos nada, estaba un poco asustada luego de lo que vi, él jamás ha demostrado ser violento, ni siquiera lo he visto molesto conmigo, aunque hay veces que debería estarlo, las únicas veces que lo he visto de esa manera es cuando arriesgo ligeramente mi bienestar. ¿Esto es… alguna clase de riesgo?

"Sephiroth-" Se detuvo para mirarme, era diferente ahora.

"No digas nada, sé que no está bien, pero no me arrepentiré".

* * *

Desperté sobresaltada, he vuelto a tener la misma pesadilla, una y otra vez ese sueño se repite. Salí de mi cama solo para buscarlo, y demostrarme, una vez más, que todo estará bien, que mis sueños son solo eso, sueños. Al abrir la puerta me encontré con él, me desate a llorar y lo abracé.

"¿Otra pesadilla?" Preguntó como si lo supiera en realidad, asentí, en silencio. No le había contado nunca lo que soñaba, por temor de que fuera cierto, aunque eso sería imposible.

Todo lo que mis ojos veían era muy real, la sensación que causaba en mi piel también lo era. Es como si la pesadilla fuese un recuerdo. No me detengo, sigo corriendo, buscando a mi padre, hay un fuego envolviendo la ciudad, quisiera saber que sitio es, pero solo resulta desconocido para mí. Luego todo se borra, desaparece y me encuentro en un nuevo sitio, corriendo entre las montañas esta vez, de repente un destello me hace cubrirme los ojos, y veo a mi padre tendido sobre el suelo, no para de sangrar. Entonces juro que quiero vengarme, que los odio, que pagaran. De un momento a otro lo veo a él, yo me dirijo corriendo hacía él, con la intención de matarlo, pero en seguida él me detiene y un nuevo destello aparece delante de mí, escucho el filo cortar mi piel, un corte vertical sobre mi vientre, todo termina en oscuridad y dolor.

* * *

Quería recordar el calor de Sephiroth, pero solo sentía un frió terrible, y un viento muy familiar golpeaba en mi rostro. El aroma de las flores, y además otro aroma que no podía reconocer. ¿Dónde estoy? Es a caso…. ¿Mi hogar?

"Aquí estamos, me alegra que hayas despertado, justo a tiempo". Escuche la voz de alguien. No veía nada, todo estaba borroso.

"¿Do-Donde estamos?" Pregunté antes de decir nada; quería saberlo, la familiaridad que está suspendida, enfrascada como en una burbuja, abrumaba mis pensamientos, ahogaba mi percepción.

"Nibelheim". Esa es la voz de Cloud… y este lugar, él dijo que era su hogar, que esta era su ciudad natal ¿No es verdad? ¿Por qué me trajo aquí?

"¿Qué hacemos aquí?"

"Te ayudare a recuperar tus recuerdos. Bien, vamos". Sentí que era cargada, escuche sus pasos, nos movíamos, poco a poco recuperaba la claridad. ¿E-Este es…Nibelheim?

Continuara…


	13. Chapter 13- Recuerdo de una promesa

**¡Feliz año nuevo! Para todos, espero que la pasen muy bien. Hice lo que pude para publicar este capítulo. ;)**

 **Disclaimer: Final Fantasy, bla, bla, bla...**

Capítulo XIII.- Recuerdo de una promesa.

No puedo soportarlo, todo lo que siento es una aguja perforando en algún lugar de mi mente, esta situación, por extraño que parezca, realmente me parece 'familiar'. En realidad es como si lo hubiera vivido ya.

"¿Puedes recordar ahora?" Preguntó de nuevo, estaba cansada, la misma pregunta una y otra vez. No, no puedo recordar, pero miles de imágenes pasando en un segundo frente a mí dice lo contrario. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué es todo esto? "Poco a poco ¿De acuerdo?" Esas palabras, las dije yo, ¿Cierto?

No quiero recordar, no quiero hacerlo. Quiero seguir viviendo a su lado como si mi pasado no existiera, quiero seguir siendo feliz. No tenía porque llorar, no había lágrimas amargas cuando estaba a su lado. El único dolor que podría haber sentido sería una leve cortada por un cuchillo, justo en el dedo índice.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se hacía tarde, el cielo como siempre, nublado. Deje el teléfono una vez más, tantas veces que intenté llamar a Cloud en vano, sabía que Rufus, y los otros aun mantenían contacto con él, y sin embargo yo era la única que no sabía nada sobre él. Ni siquiera se había molestado en llamar una sola vez en todo este tiempo.

Antes de seguir pensando, escuché el golpeteo de la puerta, suave pero desesperado; estaban aquí, Rufus y Reeve. Hace unas semanas llame a Rufus, no era nada como una 'cita', más bien es porque necesitaba de su ayuda, y aunque odie admitirlo, era quien más ayuda podría darme. Estaba más que familiarizado con Jenova, Sephiroth y todos esos asuntos que Shin-ra mantuvo como secreto por un largo tiempo. Era lo más inteligente. Reeve realmente insistió en venir.

Me acerque a la puerta, mirando un momento a ambos, torcí un poco los labios, no esperaba que también los acompañara Tseng y Elena, aunque en ese caso esperaba más ver a Reno y Rude, ¿No sería más lógico? Tampoco tenía reales complicaciones con eso. Abrí la puerta, observando el relajado rostro de Rufus, por otra parte, Reeve llevaba un serio semblante que me hacía dudar de ciertas cosas. ¿A caso ya lo saben?

"Rufus, no esperaba que tuvieras compañía extra". Dije tan pronto como abrí la puerta, él rió por lo bajo, me miró un segundo.

"Supuse que no te parecería muy agradable. Sin embargo, es por mera protección, y de cualquier forma tendrían que saber los detalles para ayudarte". Admitió. Mire tras de él, había un montón de gotas cayendo, juraría que solo estaba nublado. En fin, los invite a pasar, hasta guiarlos a una mesa en medio del bar, ya había preparado algo de café, y té para Reeve.

"Tifa, ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?" Preguntó Reeve de inmediato. Miré el reloj que llevaba en las manos, sin saber que esperar. ¿Qué pasaba si me encerraban cuando lo escucharan? Todo lo que quería era una respuesta clara.

"Sí bueno… Veras, es algo muy simple. Yo…" No me sentía preparada, aun cuando lo repase en mi mente un montón de veces, con la esperanza de que al decirlo sonara tan simple como en mis pensamientos. Evité ambas miradas. "Descubrí que tengo… Geostigma".

"¡¿Qué has dicho?!" Ambos se levantaron de golpe al escucharlo, asentí.

"Debe ser una broma, eso lleva mucho tiempo sin aparecer, en ningún lado quedo rastro de Jenova". Afirmó Rufus más calmadamente, volviendo a su sitio con lentitud. Suspiró.

"Eso no impide la posibilidad del regreso de Sephiroth". Argumentó Reeve. Impacientado por la calma que demostró Rufus.

No dije nada, no había palabras para explicar nada, porque no lo entendía yo misma, no sé como sucedió, no tengo idea de cuál es el propósito, siquiera de lo grave que es. Sujeté la manga que cubría mi brazo derecho, desgarrando ligeramente la tela, descubriendo la terrible marca que llevaba. Una macha oscura que se extendía cada vez más en mi piel. Observé sus miradas, sorprendidas, asustadas. Diría que estaban atónitos, pero no es nada nuevo que no hayan visto ya.

"¿Cómo ocurrió?" Preguntó Reeve, preocupado. Me encogí de hombros sin saberlo. Nunca tuve contacto con Jenova o algo que me conecte a ella directamente. Sin embargo…

"Esto quiere decir que Sephiroth puede volver". Reitero Rufus para sí mismo.

"Quisiera pedirles, sinceramente, que esto no sea revelado a nadie más, ni siquiera a Cloud. No quiero que el sepa nada de esto. Es importante para mí mantenerlo como un secreto". Interrumpí.

"¿Por qué querrías…? Lo entiendo".

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"El Geostigma…" Susurré para mí misma; antes de llegar hasta aquí, Sephiroth tenía un plan antes de todo, un plan del cual borro toda memoria que tenía, ¿Por qué haría algo como eso? Lo único que sé… es que durante ese tiempo no fui más que una marioneta que cumpliría con un propósito. ¿Cuál sería ese propósito? Herir a Cloud y a todos mis amigos. No lo permitió, después de todo no lo permitió.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Esta todo acabado, para mí no hay ninguna esperanza, todo lo que puedo hacer es esperar, esperar por mi muerte. Ni siquiera Cloud, mi héroe, podría hacer algo; ni siquiera Aerith, mi mejor amiga, lograría encontrar una manera de curarme; Ni siquiera Yuffie, podría hacerme volver a sonreír. Todo acabo… nadie, no hay nadie.

Estrellé con fuerza la botella de vino que llevaba en mi mano, ni siquiera querer olvidar iba a funcionar. _Estaba perdida, y esto significaba que él ganaría, esta vez su batalla sería una verdadera victoria, justo cuando eso pasara, él mundo entero sucumbiría junto a ella. Necesitaba intentarlo, pensó de nuevo._

"No puedo rendirme ahora".

Tomé las llaves, y salí de inmediato, si esta vez no funcionaba puedo estar segura de que todo estaba absolutamente perdido. Me dirijo apresurada hasta las puertas de esa vieja iglesia, el lugar que menos deseaba visitar ahora, pero que sentía la necesidad de hacerlo.

Al llegar no puedo evitar notar que Fenrir estaba allí. ¿Sera posible? ¿Cloud esta aquí? De repente, la tristeza abandono mi cuerpo, dando a paso a ese sentimiento de felicidad y esperanza. Estaba decidida a entrar, pero me detuve, la culpa me carcomía poco a poco, si pisaba este lugar, tenía miedo de que estando él, se volviera en un pecado. A él no parecía agradarle la idea de traernos a este sitio.

Ignorando esas emociones, entré decidida, camine unos centímetros, pero me detuve de nuevo, enseguida mi felicidad se desvaneció. De nuevo un balde de agua fría me caía en el rostro, despertándome. Esperaba cualquier cosa, lo que fuese, menos lo que acaba de presenciar.

"¿Aerith? ¿Cloud?" Pregunté como si la cosa no fuese real. Ellos se separaron; era la primera vez que veía que Cloud le demostraba cariño a alguien, y que más profundo que un beso, dulce y apasionado. Reprimí el deseo de querer llorar. «No es más que un sueño» Me repetía mentalmente.

«Sal de aquí…» Escuché una voz desde alguna parte, me era familiar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Eres tú…" Dije dirigiéndome a Cloud, él me miro expectante, esta todo claro, las memorias volvían a mí una tras otra, los amargos recuerdos que por tanto tiempo desee nunca volver a llevar en mi alma, arrastrándose conmigo, como pecados que no consiguen el perdón. Presione mi mano contra el suelo, clavando las uñas en la tierra.

"Tifa…" Se acercó hasta mí. No podía levantarme, quería escapar de Cloud, más que volver a sus brazos esperando su calor, no esta vez, no quería perdonarlo más. Tenía suficiente de sus heridas.

Una vez más, sentía el dolor de las viejas heridas, el calor de la sangre recorriendo cada fibra de mi piel. La sonrisa oscurecida por el odio de Sephiroth, el fuego quemándome. Cerré los ojos de nuevo, no podía seguir, estos recuerdos no son míos. ¡No pueden serlo! Por favor, dime que no es real.

Saboree las lagrimas, resbalaban sin parar en mis mejillas. ¿Por qué esto está sucediendo? Antes de esto, habría jurado que jamás me enamoraría de mi enemigo, pero no puedo mentir ahora. Lo amo, amo a Sephiroth. ¿Qué es lo que haré ahora? No puedo decidirlo, no puedo saber si lo que siento es el odio ciego, y la ira de una promesa de odio, una promesa de venganza. ¿Puedo cumplirla ahora? Obviamente no.

"Llévame a casa". Supliqué. No el séptimo cielo, mi hogar, donde esta él, esperándome, sé que lo hace.

"¡No puedo dejarte volver allí! Él seguro podría matarte…"

"¡Solo llévame a casa! Quiero volver". Lo he decidido…

Continuara…


	14. Chapter 14-Nuestro final

***u* Muchas gracias por los reviews.**

 **xmomo-chanx** **:** Muchas gracias +u+, es un poco gracioso porque en realidad al leer tu historia 'Esperanza continua' me decidí a subir mis historias, me inspiraste también. :,D así que el sentimiento es mutuo. xD Espero ver esa continuación *o* Prontito.

 **SakuraHaruno13** : Gracias, muchas, muchas gracias, has estado conmigo en esta historia y eso es algo tan lindo, leer tus Reviews me han motivado mucho a seguir. ;) Este capítulo es para ti.

 **Lucendi Lux** **:** ¿Dónde estuviste? *n* morí de hambre por muchas semanas xD es broma, broma. 7u7 pero si quiero ese pastel *u*

NanniLockhart: Se te extraña mucho por aquí u.u… me abandonas D:

 **(Puedes ignorar esto si quieres) N/A: ¡Hey! Cuanto tiempo… Bueno, esto… solo quería decir que este capítulo era el ultimo prácticamente de "Eres tú", porque pensaba en dividir la historia en tres partes, pero he pensando que no es tan necesario, solo da pereza seguir leyéndolo así xD además quiero ahorrar el que tengan que dar en favorito y etc., etc., así que la historia continuara. Pero consideren el siguiente como un nuevo comienzo xD ya se, doy mucho problema. Perdonar *n***

 **Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VII no me pertenece, en ningún sentido *n* snif… solo la historia que escribo ahora. (Disculpen posibles errores)**

Capítulo XIV.- Nuestro final.

«Cuando recuerdes no volveremos a vernos», sigo pensando en esas palabras, ¿Qué es lo que quiso decir? No lo comprendo; siento la necesidad de volver a casa, porque sé que él está esperando por mí, no puedo dudarlo. Aun con mis _recuerdos_ de vuelta, simplemente es imposible odiarlo, nunca pude hacerlo en el pasado, ¿Qué me haría intentarlo ahora?

"¿Estás segura de esto? Tifa, no tienes que hacer nada, si el vuelve a asesinarte…" Cloud ahora parecía preocuparse más que nunca, jamás creí que algo así se volvería realidad, y lo gracioso es… que no es lo que quiero, esperé tanto tiempo por él, y simplemente ahora lo quiero lejos de mí, porque él nunca ha sido, ni fue ni será, la persona a la que más amo. En este momento, de hecho, es la persona que más odio.

"Cloud, gracias, mucho… pero te prometo que no me pasara nada. Detente ya… vuelve al séptimo cielo, Aerith debe estar muy preocupada". Obedeció, freno en seco, sin soltar mi mano aun, por más heridas que haya causado sigue siendo parte de mí, mi amigo de infancia. Pero también forma parte, _de un recuerdo_.

"No puedo volver sin ti. Te necesito conmigo". Este era Cloud, un chico que solo puede aferrarse a algo, por una vacía culpa, una terrible culpa que lo arrastra hasta los más pecaminosos pensamientos. Si en un pasado hubiese escuchado eso, me volvería loca, hasta el hartazgo de la felicidad, pero ahora yo no soy parte del pasado, he descubierto que el futuro es mejor, que quiero un futuro.

Separe mi mano de la suya, envolví mis brazos alrededor de sus hombros, siempre quise abrazarlo, y sentir el calor, el consuelo y el amor que 'pensé' tenía por mí. Estaba equivocada, no existía tal cosa, era simple obsesión y culpa, una promesa que lo obligaba a estar conmigo, dos pequeños que necesitaban de él, es por eso que volvía a casa. Triste, pero la realidad muchas veces es más desoladora que nada.

"Vuelve a casa Cloud, necesitas descansar, Aerith y los otros también te necesitan". Dije, luego volví a separarme y seguí mi camino, él camino que elegí.

No estaba lejos de casa, tan solo bastaron algunos pasos, él estaba allí. Me esperaba, o eso quiero pensar. Con la mirada fría y distante, ambos brazos cruzados. Estaba más cerca, entré sin ningún cuidado, esperando que apartara su vista de la nada, solo para verme a mí. Darse cuenta de que sigo aquí, de que no me iría. Siento el suelo hundirse a cada paso, mi corazón agitarse. Me detengo, suficientemente lejos pero al mismo tiempo cerca. Necesitaba hablar. No obstante, el silencio prevaleció por un tiempo más.

"Sephiroth…" Llamó por su nombre, sintiendo un cosquilleo en mis labios al hacerlo. Él no dijo nada, solo levanto su mirada, haciendo que mí propia mirada vacilara un poco; ahora que mis recuerdos volvieron, el antiguo miedo que sentía también, aun así, me mantuve firme, mirando sus ojos, verdes y felinos. Aunque el recuerdo no puede volver a difuminarse, esas viejas emociones sí.

"Tienes miedo…" Dijo, más como una afirmación que una propia cuestión. Asentí, no iba a mentirle, no pensé en hacerlo, nunca. Sin embargo…

"Pero no tengo miedo de ti". Contesté, segura de que lo sabía. Bajé la mirada un poco insegura, no de lo que pensaba, ni de lo que sintiera, era un miedo terrible a imaginar lo que sucedería. "Tengo miedo de lo que pasara… Mis recuerdos volvieron, y ¿Ahora qué? Volveré con ellos y ¿Qué harás tu?" Volví a mirarlo. "Simplemente yo no quiero irme de tu lado". Confesé.

"No puedes seguir aquí, no es lo que quieres". Respondió sin siquiera relajar su expresión, sonando frió de nuevo; regresando a su rostro esa mirada terrible, esa vieja expresión de culpa y odio.

"Sé lo que quiero, Sephiroth… Y lo que yo quiero es seguir a tu lado ¿Por qué querría alejarme?"

"¿Seguirías mirándome así, aun cuando mis únicos deseos sean destruir toda la existencia?" Preguntó haciendo dudar, si bien es cierto que él no dejara de ser Sephiroth, yo sigo siendo parte de 'los salvadores de la tierra'. Y por más que quiera convencerme de que debo seguir a su lado, existirá esa voz que me dirá 'debes detenerlo'. Aun así sigue sin importarme, yo he decidido algo, y es lo que hare.

"Lo haría, seguiría contigo. ¡No me importa lo que suceda! Incluso si aun quieres destruir la tierra, yo seguiré contigo, no me importa nada…". Al momento en que mis palabras fluían decididas, sentí una vez más el filo de esa espada, masamune. La punta afilada resbalo pequeñas gotas de sangre, un brillante líquido rojo. "¿Sephiroth?"

"Esto es lo que verías día a día". Un par de gotas cayeron, una vez más volvía a ver mi propia sangre. "Esto no es lo que quieres".

Retrocedí un paso, a la vez que él se acercaba, masamune amenazaba mi cuello, y de nuevo mi vida estaba peligrando, o eso es lo que parecería, pero estoy segura de que él no me haría daño, no tenía miedo, incluso si me mataba ahora mismo, aun si hubiese aceptado alejarme de él, no lograría vivir en el séptimo cielo de nuevo, al lado de una persona que jamás pudo amarme, y ahora quiere obligarse a ello; no puedo seguir viviendo como si esto en realidad no hubiese pasado nunca, y realmente me gustaría pensar que jamás ocurrió, pero no puedo… ¡No puedo! Es imposible ocultar ahora mis sentimientos.

"Ódiame Tifa, no ignores lo que te he hecho, y no solo a ti. Soy un monstruo, y jamás podre dejar de serlo…"

"No lo eres, tu no lo eres…"

"¡Tifa!" Escuche que alguien gritaba mi nombre desde algún sitio, no era una persona, escucho otras voces, ¿Cloud? ¿Aerith?

Entonces empecé a llorar descontrolada, esta era la última vez que estaríamos juntos, la última vez que podríamos vernos, y dolía, era muy doloroso imaginar cómo sería mi vida, ¿Regresaría a ser la vida de antes? O simplemente… Sentí una mano que tocaba mi espalda, asustada intenté mirar tras de mí, pero no pude reconocer a nadie.

"Tranquila Tifa, ya todo estará bien". Escuché el débil susurro de Aerith, ahora lo entiendo, no me equivocaba al imaginar que harían esto. "Perdona, Cloud dijo que no aceptarías volver a casa del buen modo". Mi vista ya estaba completamente nublada, no paraba de escuchar el sonido del metal, estaba asustada, pero me imaginaba que ahora ellos dos volvían a su batalla.

"¿Por qué…?"

"¿Eh?"

"¿Por qué tienen que hacer esto? ¿Por qué…?" De nuevo, todo vuelve a suceder de nuevo, jamás podremos estar juntos porque no es lo correcto, ¿No es así?

¿Por qué no puedo estar con él? ¿Esto es a caso la última vez que nos veríamos? ¿Qué pasaría luego? No quiero despertar, ya no. Quiero volver a la corriente vital, vivir en soledad por el resto de mis días, merezco morir, he traicionado a papá, a mi querido Nibelheim, incluso a Cloud…

Continuara…


	15. Chapter 15-Volví a casa

**N/A: HOLAAAA! He estado mucho tiempo fuera ¿O no? En fin, creo que la escuela no me ha ayudado nada, duermo menos *n* Pero bueno, no vine a quejarme, aquí es capítulo 15, el viernes subiré otro más, para compensar el tiempo que no actualice, sera cortito por falta de tiempo pero ;) espero que les guste mucho.**

 **Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VII no me pertenece, solo me divierto con los personajes X3**

Capítulo XV.-Volví a casa.

Todo era oscuridad, desde que recuerdo, mi vida se lleno de oscuridad, y aunque quise evitarla, aunque deseé llenar de luz ese sitio en mi corazón, todo lo que lograba era volver al mismo lugar, caminando en círculos, una y otra vez sin detenerme, queriendo huir de mi pasado; huir en un ciclo vicioso no me liberó, y lo cierto es… que yo deseaba volver, una vez caminando hacia el futuro me di cuenta de que no había futuro a donde ir, pero mi pasado, sin embargo, siempre estaba allí esperando por mí. Al final en ese pasado se encontraba él, como una pesadilla, como la oscuridad que no me dejaba vivir; Sephiroth era parte de Cloud y el mundo, a su vez, también lo era de mí.

Cuando Sephiroth se volvió entonces, no solo mi oscuridad, sino algo más, todo cambio, pude ver algo distinto al mismo camino que seguía, obsesionada, era algo diferente a lo que jamás pude imaginar, un futuro que él volvía posible a cada segundo, algo que busqué en personas equivocadas. Un camino alejado del pasado, la felicidad. Podía crear nuevos recuerdos, ya no necesitaba volver.

No tenía recuerdos, no tenía percepción de quién era yo, pero eso no me importaba, porque era feliz al lado de él, de mi enemigo. Cuando recuperé mis recuerdos, todo cambio, una confusión en mí crecía a la vez que el dolor, ¿Qué se supone que debería hacer? La respuesta que habría dado la chica que solo pensaba en su pasado, habría sido, hazlo pagar, mortifícalo, ahora que me había convertido en parte de una debilidad eso habría sido relativamente fácil, pero injusto, y totalmente cobarde. Sin embargo, yo decidí algo distinto, algo que decidí siendo una mujer consciente de que su futuro ya no tenía que seguir siendo oscuridad; él me amaba, y no era ninguna mentira, puedo saberlo sin dudar de ello; me hizó feliz, tanto como pudo, sabiendo que ese día llegaría. Mi decisión fue perdonarlo, olvidar todos los pecados que cometió, aunque él no lo quisiera seguía siendo humano, y seguía teniendo emociones, Cloud, Barret, yo… todos nosotros cometimos errores también; Avalancha destruyo la vida de muchas personas, aun así nunca decidieron vengarse de nosotros. Y…

"¡Tifa! ¡Tifa! ¡Despierta!" Escuché los gritos agitados de alguien, me llamaba; apresurada, asustada. Intenté abrir los ojos, salir de mi profundo sueño, esa voz se hacía cada vez más fuerte, y se repetía en un eco. Moví mis manos buscando algo. "Tranquila, ya ha pasado, todo está bien…" Sentí que algo se envolvió en mi cuerpo, el toque de un par de manos, demasiado cálidas. No podía ver nada en ese momento, había muy poca luz en la habitación, al parecer.

"¿Aerith?" Reconocí su voz luego de unos segundos, ¿Dónde estábamos? Más importante ¿Sephiroth, donde estaba él?

"No te preocupes Tifa, aquí estoy". Presionó su abrazo con una débil fuerza, estaba asustada, a pesar de que era ella, no quería mirar nada, no quería ver lo que había ocurrido. Pero lo necesitaba, pedía saberlo. Me alejé poco a poco de Aerith, buscando sentarme en lo que aparentemente era una cama, de nuevo ese dolor en mi espalda, en todo mi cuerpo, ¡Esto… no puede ser!

Empujé las cobijas fuera de mi cuerpo, exaltada, examiné la habitación, aun con la tenue iluminación podía ver perfectamente, tonalidades grises, las fotos de Marlene, Denzel, e incluso Cloud, la misma lámpara que me daba dolor de cabeza cuando no paraba de parpadear, el suelo de madera gélida, todo en esta habitación me era familiar; sentí la necesidad de llorar, nunca me imaginé que volver a casa me haría sufrir demasiado.

"¿Tifa? ¿Qué ocurre?" Preguntó ella, preocupada. No respondí, solo permanecí mirándola. "¿No estás feliz de volver a casa? Supongo, que debes estar asustada, o quizá confundida. Tus recuerdos fueron una transición, mezclada tan rápida, tu vida era tranquila y repentinamente, todo cambia. ¿Es de dar miedo, no?". Asentí, realmente no sabía que decir, ¿Qué debería ser? Todo lo que podría hacer es fingir que esto me hace feliz, decirles que extrañaba mi hogar… Pero, ya no puedo mentir, no puedo decir algo que sé, y estoy muy segura, nunca volvería a ser en algún momento cierto.

"¿Dónde está Sephiroth?" Pregunté, sin discutir más en mi mente lo que sería correcto, esto era lo que yo necesitaba saber, aun si es nuestro enemigo, ellos deben entender que no lo era ya de mí. Aerith desvió su mirada, ignorando mi pregunta por un segundo, o más bien como si buscara fuerza para hablar. ¿Está a caso…?

"Tifa, verás, no quiero mentir. Cloud me pidió que no dijera nada, pero sería injusto que te ocultara algo que seguro, es muy importante para ti… Así que lo diré sin engaños. Sephiroth está…, ahora está, muerto".

"¿Eh?" Comencé a reír nerviosamente. "Entiendo que ahora puedan bromear así, pero… ¿Es necesario ahora? Aerith, por favor…" Antes de que siguiera, ella sujeto mi mano con firmeza, mirando inexpresiva. Entonces tuve que aceptarlo, tenía que ser consciente de una realidad que nunca imagine que me dolería escuchar, si fuese como antes… yo me hubiera sentido feliz de haber escuchado eso, sin embargo ahora siento algo distinto…

Una sensación más allá del vacío agobia mi pecho, estruja con fuerza mi pecho, siento, que mi respiración se desvanece; una soledad aterradora se aferra a mí, de repente todo el mundo me da lo mismo, no puedo pensar en nada, todo se ha detenido. Un nudo asfixiante se forma en mi garganta, y es entonces que… no puedo evitar que las lagrimas dejen de caer. Destruyó el agarre débil que Aerith mantuvo sobre mí.

"Lo siento Tifa, pero es lo que debíamos hacer, era nuestro deber…"

"¿Matarlo?" Interrumpí, para sorpresa mía y la de ella, en ese momento no solo sentía tristeza, también enojo, sí, estaba llena de ira, tal vez injustificada, tal vez con mucha razón de existir, fuese lo que fuese. Continué. "¿Qué es lo que somos Aerith? ¿Somos héroes?"

"¡P-Por supuesto que lo somos! Nosotros deseábamos salvar al planeta, y lo seguimos queriendo, es por eso que debíamos acabar con él… Si no lo hiciéramos él volvería a atacar la tierra". Dijo, sonando cada vez menos convencida de sus palabras.

"Un héroe no asesina a nadie, su deber es proteger de todos, él hace siempre lo correcto aun cuando parece que no hay salida". Recordé a mi padre por un segundo. "Nosotros no fuimos nada de eso, quisimos fingirlo. Aerith, yo misma fui egoísta por mucho tiempo, y aun así creía que era un héroe para alguien, para las personas. Todos teníamos una razón para odiar, y buscamos vengarnos, no salvar a nadie, esa fue una excusa que hacía parecer nuestra causa, algo… algo generoso".

"Pero, cambiamos, cuando viajamos juntos nos dimos cuenta de que el planeta era importante, todos cambiaron sus objetivos…"

"¿Y entonces porque deseábamos matarlo? ¿Por qué seguíamos intentando eliminar a Shin-ra, a Sephiroth, todo…?" Pregunté, cansada de seguir escuchando esa mentira, porque sin duda, era una mentira que me dije por mucho tiempo.

"B-Bueno… quizá, era la única manera de cambiar el destino del mundo".

"Si fuésemos héroes, ¿No habríamos perdonado su vida? Tal vez lo que un héroe debía hacer era intentar cambiarlo, buscar la humanidad que había en él".

"Tifa, las cosas no funcionan así. Esas historias no existen, las personas no cambian aunque quieras intentarlo". Todo quedó en silencio, ninguna dijo nada más, ya no quería seguir esta discusión. Escuché un suspiro. "Descansa un poco más, todos vinieron a verte". Luego, al final, escuché la puerta cerrándose con fuerza.

"Nunca fuimos héroes..."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"¿Cómo esta ella?" Preguntaron casi todos al unísono.

"No muy bien, supongo que aun hay recuerdos que son un dolor de cabeza" Respondí, intentando parecer calmada. La discusión que tuve con ella no fue para nada tranquilizante, había algo que no me dejaba pensar claramente. Ella tenia razón, ¿Fue la mejor decisión acabar con su vida, por odió?

"Sería mejor dejarla por hoy, no le hará-"

"¡Oh no! Vine a verla, y ahora me aseguraré de que esta malditamente bien". Interrumpió Barret, haciendo que Nanaki rodará los ojos y volviera a recostarse sobre el suelo. Sonreí, esto era como en los viejos tiempos.

"Mierda, sí. Tiene razón, yo tampoco me iré de aquí". Respondió Cid, con la misma singularidad de su personalidad.

"¡Aguante un largo camino para llegar!" Se quejó Yuffie, comprendí que se refería a las constantes nauseas, que le provocaba viajar en demasiado movimiento.

Comenzaron a pelear entre ellos al final, a excepción de Cloud, Vincent y Nanaki, que eran a mi parecer los más pacientes del grupo, aunque Zack al parecer también estaba calmado, ¿Qué le ocurría? Conocerlos ¿Le dejo sin palabras? Me acerqué, esperando conseguir que me mirara y enseguida entendiera que estaba preocupada por él, pero no ocurrió así, más bien él parecía pensar detenidamente algo.

"¿Te encuentras bien? Pareces estar en otro lado". Dije.

"Estoy bien, no es nada, demasiadas personas para conocer". Confesó, aun sin mirarme. Esconde algo, puedo saberlo sin que lo diga, sé cuando Zack miente sobre algo porque es bastante obvio, aun así preferí no cuestionarlo, tarde o temprano lo diría, aunque preferiría que fuese pronto.

"Ya veo, supongo que es raro encontrarte vivo y luego rodeado de gente, que te ve… como si aun estuvieses muerto, aunque claro, a ti te miran como a un desconocido".

"Pero siguen viéndonos como fantasmas…"

"¡¿Tifa?!" Cuando escuché el grito emocionado de Yuffie me giré a verla, ella estaba allí, mirando sorprendida a todo el grupo. Estaba cada uno en sus conversaciones que no escuchamos sus pasos. Cloud fue el primero en acercarse a ella, desesperado por escucharla decir que estaba bien, pero era obvio que no lo estaba.

"¡Hey! Hace mucho que no los veía". Yuffie comenzó a chillar como una niña, feliz por encontrarla, se lanzó a ella sin prudencia, abrazando a una desconcertada Tifa. Ambas correspondieron esa felicidad, aunque la sonrisa de Tifa se veía un tanto diferente. Por no decir que sus ojos se veían rojizos del llanto. "Calma Yuffie, aun no me siento bien".

"¡Lo siento!" Se separo de inmediato.

"¡Hey! ¡Tifa! ¿Dónde estuviste tanto tiempo? Tus clientes me han acosado preguntando por ti, ¿Piensas reabrir?" Barret habló calmado, extraño para alguien que ama gritar, bueno, aunque su risa seguía siendo la misma. Tifa miró el suelo por unos segundos, como si escuchar la palabra reabrir el bar no fuese agradable.

"¡Claro! ¿Quién más podría? Soy la encargada del séptimo cielo desde siempre". Respondió ella, riendo nerviosa. Algo anda muy mal, y no logro comprender ¿Qué es lo que le ocurre? ¿Qué está mal?

"Es la mejor puta noticia que he escuchado, ya no aguantaba la mierda que me daban los turks". Escuché que trabajando juntos, los turks se encargaban de la comida y no traían algo precisamente reconocible.

"Tienes razón, ¡Sabe como la mierda!" Concordó Barret.

La noche continuo, llena de risas, anécdotas; después de tanto días lejos los unos de los otros, no ha logrado cambiar la amistad que hemos forjado a través del tiempo. Luego de un rato Zack también se había unido, causo risas en todos, incluso en Tifa, después de todo creo que él es quien más falta hacía aquí. Aun no creo como perdí tanto tiempo odiándolo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Llevaba horas esperando que acabara, jamás me había sentido así, recuerdo como deseaba que nos reencontráramos todos y habláramos como hoy lo hicimos. ¿Qué ha pasado entonces? ¿No es lo que quería? Cloud, incluso hoy, pasó mucho tiempo cerca de mí, los niños también, me incluyeron en conversaciones sobre los viajes de Cloud, me escucharon… pero no lograba sentirme bien con ello. El vacio seguía allí, existiendo. Escuché los gritos de Barret y no pude evitar unirme, quedarme encerrada les haría pensar que algo estaba mal, y lo que menos necesitaba era tenerlos encima.

"¿Piensas dormir? Se hace tarde" Escuché la voz cansada de Cloud, al otro lado del pasillo. Me había quedado frente a la puerta de mi habitación, petrificada, pensando y esperando algo, como una respuesta… Como…

"Lo siento, no recordaba cual era mi habitación" Mentí. Hubo un corto silencio entre nosotros, esperaba que dijera lo que tenía que decir, en todo el día no había dicho nada, y estoy segura de que al menos quiere escucharme decir que estoy bien. Quizá no crea del todo que he regresado a casa, aunque no fue mi decisión.

"Escucha, Tifa… Cuando sucedió todo esto, yo… me he dado cuenta de lo que siento, y ahora sé que es lo que siento por ti…" Se acercó, camino unos pasos hasta mí. "Tifa, yo..."

"Cloud…" Debía detenerlo, no quería escucharlo.

Continuara…


	16. Chapter 16- Confesiones

**SakuraHaruro13** : **Ejeje perdonadme, u.u no era mi intención. XD nueva cuenta eh? Creo que te hare spam y te llenare de PMs :D muajaja, es broma. Pero si espero verte escribiendo historias pronto ;) a mi me encantaría leerlas. Gracias por las reviews :) Este sera tu capítulo, te lo dedico :D**

 **N/A: Ehm... bueno, el capítulo cortito que prometí.**

 **Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VII no me pertenece, yo soló me divierto con ellos xD**

Capítulo XVI.- Confesiones.

"Tifa, yo te amo". Dijo él finalmente. Tifa observó a Cloud por unos segundos, pensando, repitiéndose lo que escucho. Estaba sorprendida, no de lo que escuchó, no de lo que él dijo, sino de que esto no le provocó la felicidad que imagino que sentiría cuando él lo dijera, si es que ocurría. Era una sensación vacía, áspera y pesada.

"Cloud, yo no… yo…" Tifa suspiró, buscaba la respuesta más adecuada para ese momento, ya que decirle que ella dejo de amarlo hace mucho no le parecía lo mejor, aunque sin embargo, él lo merecía después de todo. "No sé qué decir, han pasado muchas cosas, que no había pensado en nada realmente". Una vez más, otra mentira, ella sí que había pensado, en todo, y a la vez demasiado en Sephiroth.

"S-Supongo que… debería habértelo dicho luego, e-en un mejor momento... d-descansa, mañana será un largo día". Ella asintió, sin decir nada, entró a su habitación sin esperar más.

Cloud por su parte continuó allí, la respuesta que esperaba era diferente, esto quizá podría significar que realmente ella sentía algo por Sephiroth, rechazó esa posibilidad de inmediato. Ella no puede, no puede enamorarse de su enemigo, ambos juraron odiarlo por el resto de sus días, Cloud juro que buscaría vengarse tantas veces pudiera, ella le dijo que quería lo mismo. ¿A caso mentía sobre ello? ¡De ninguna manera! Él sabía que Tifa odiaba a ese maldito, lo que hizo era tan imperdonable…

"¿Zack?" Observó a su amigo acercarse hasta la puerta de Tifa, él le sonrió para tranquilizarlo.

"No te preocupes, es algo que quería hablar con ella". Confesó al ver la ansiedad invadir el rostro de Cloud. "Tu esposa te está esperando Cloud, ¿No piensas dormir?" Dijo después, sonando un poco áspero.

"S-Sí, descansa". Desapareció nuevamente, preguntándose qué es lo que pensaba Zack. Bueno, pasara lo que pasará, él era su amigo, y dudaba siquiera que pensara en Tifa de otra manera que no fuese amistad.

Tifa abrió la puerta, miró a su visitante nocturno, dibujó una sonrisa en cuanto lo vio. Recordaba al increíble soldado Zack, capaz de derrotar a cualquier monstruo, pero incapaz de ser serio.

"Hey, Tifa, ¿Me dejas hablar contigo?" Preguntó al verla. Sus ojos se veían tan opacos, entre la oscuridad su verdadera naturaleza se dejaba notar. ¿Cuánto estará sufriendo su corazón? Se preguntó.

"Seguro". Zack cerró la puerta tras de sí, y miró a Tifa alejarse un poco, parecía que quería esconderse de las miradas. Había cambiado mucho, se dijo a sí mismo, la alegre guía arrogante había desaparecido, era una niña muy valiente fue lo que pensó al verla, después de todo Sephiroth le contó sobre los terrores de las montañas Nibel, cualquiera que entrara desaparecía, un lugar bastante estratégico para colocar un reactor, el gobierno Wutai jamás llegó a destruirlo, siquiera encontrarlo. Y ella sin embargo, conocía cada pequeño rincón.

"¿Qué pasa?" Cuestionó, al notar que él parecía mirarle con tristeza.

"Nada, te recuerdo diferente. ¿Qué ha pasado contigo? Sería mejor preguntar". Escuchó una risa débil.

"Zack, era una niña cuando me conociste, al final he madurado como cualquier persona, es todo".

"Eso es mentira Tifa, te viste obligada a madurar; me siento un poco mal, supongo que fue mi culpa lo que paso en el reactor. Has crecido sola… ¿Tuviste una vida muy difícil en Midgar?". Ella asintió.

"No conocer a nadie es difícil, y aprender a que no se puede confiar en todos fue más complicado, termine confundida por mucho tiempo, no sabía si conocer a alguien allí era lo mejor, ¿Lo has visto todo desde la corriente vital?"

"No realmente, no puedo vagar como lo hacen los Cetras, pero los recuerdos de personas que llegan allí son visibles para casi cualquier ser".

"Ya veo". Parecía sorprendida.

"¡Bueno! No era lo que quería decirte". Respondió notando que el tema se volvía diferente a cada segundo; devolvió su rostro a un semblante serio, y apesadumbrado. Tifa no comprendía que era lo que necesitaba que ella escuchara. Lo que menos deseaba eran palabras de ayuda, 'no es todo tan malo', 'estarás bien', las ha escuchado bastante ese día.

"Zack... no te preocupes, estoy bien". Dijo esperando que eso lo calmara un poco.

"No, no lo estas. Me di cuenta de que necesitas saber lo que te voy a decir. Cloud nos pidió que no te dijéramos absolutamente nada sobre el tema, pero yo no pienso hacerle caso". Finalmente, suspiró, volviendo su mirada azul sobre Tifa, fue cuando ella sintió que lo que tenía que decir era lo que esperaba. "Sephiroth sigue con vida, al parecer…"

"¿L-Lo dices de verdad?" Preguntó emocionada, de nuevo la sonrisa de su rostro se volvía real, esta era la auténtica Tifa que recordaba. Ella se levantó apresurada, a la vez que inquieta, el brillo en sus ojos se encendió nuevamente. "oh... Z-Zack... de verdad yo..."

"Calma, calma". Le dijo al sentir su abrazo, a su vez que lagrimas cayendo sobre sí. "No es nada seguro, es solo una posibilidad…"

"Gracias Zack". Se sentía como si ahora fuese un héroe, pensó Zack.

"No hay nada que agradecer, ahora ve a dormir. ¿Quién crees que me enseñara a cocinar?"

"Aerith dijo que sabías cocinar muy bien".

"¿Ella lo dijo?" Preguntó ahora él emocionado.

"Sí, lo dijo. ¿Oye Zack…? ¿Aerith y tú que son en realidad?"

"S-Solo amigos" Respondió nervioso, sabía que decirle a Tifa era lo mejor, pero por alguna razón no querían que nadie supiera sobre eso.

"¿Solo amigos? Imaginaba que eso había cambiado. Bueno, buenas noches Zack". Dijo repentinamente, estaba feliz y ahora sus pensamientos tomaban un nuevo rumbo.

"¡Nos vemos mañana!" Gritoneó como era su costumbre.

Tifa se sentó sobre la cama, no se sentía cansada, luego de haber estado inconsciente tanto tiempo no deseaba dormir. Es posible que Sephiroth siga con vida, se recordó, de ser así entonces, ¿Qué haría? ¿Destruir el mundo? Y ella misma ¿Qué haría? ¿Buscarlo para seguir a su lado, o rendirse y darle una oportunidad a Cloud? Cualquier decisión que ella eligiera, ofrecían una felicidad diferente pero cierta. Sin embargo, había un gran impedimento, ¿Sephiroth y ella, podrían estar juntos? ¿Qué les aseguraba que no habría alguien que decidiera separarlos de nuevo?

Había muchas preguntas, pero muy pocas respuestas… Debía encontrarlas por sí misma.

Continuara…


	17. Chapter 17-Huir

**N/A: Ehm... no tengo nada que decir xD tengo tan poco tiempo ahora que no sé. ToT Espero traer el siguiente capítulo pronto, por ahora, espero que no haya quedado flojo este. :3 gracias por los reviews!**

 **Disclaimer: Final Fantasy vii no me pertece, son propiedad de Square-enix, :'3 yo solo me divierto escribiendo.**

Capítulo XVII.- Huir.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo, tiempo que he perdido aquí, intentando recuperarme a mí misma, pero es ficticio aún. Quería amar de nuevo a Cloud, quería ser feliz aquí, dejar huir el recuerdo de Sephiroth, pero a cada segundo, él se vuelve en mi necesidad, en mi penuria y mi dolor, no por el recuerdo cruel que tenía de él, eso ya no era lo que me dolía…

Recuerdo cuando tomé esa decisión, al día siguiente de que Zack me dijo lo que sucedió, y me contó sobre Sephiroth, yo ya tenía una decisión.

* * *

Seguía mirando la ventana, aunque las cortinas no dejaban ver más allá de la tela, el amanecer brillaba, la luz se filtraba a través. Estaba esperando a que amaneciera, ayer todo el grupo celebro mi regreso, como si fuera la mejor cosa, bebieron hasta caer rendidos, hoy no despertarían hasta el atardecer, seguro. Era la oportunidad perfecta para huir de aquí. No quisiera dejarlos de nuevo, son después de todo mi familia e irme sería lo mismo que abandonarlos, y eso es lo que Cloud haría, pero deben entender que yo quiero ser feliz, como cualquier persona.

Suena egoísta, y quizá lo es. Aun así he decidido algo, y es lo que haré, ellos realmente no me necesitan aquí, cada uno tiene su camino, Cloud… ¿Le dolería? Es irónico, un poco gracioso, él lo ha hecho muchas veces, abandonar a su familia, y sin embargo yo me estoy sintiendo mal de hacerlo.

Basta de pensar, ellos quieren verme feliz, incluso si es de esta manera ¿No es así? No debo sentirme culpable…Me levantó, mirando por última vez la habitación, en este lugar pase tantos momentos malos, sí, tanto malos como buenos, pero no olvidare la cantidad de lágrimas que Cloud me hizo derramar por él, toda esa tristeza en realidad en vano, ¿Por qué sufría tanto? Para ser sincera ni siquiera lo recuerdo.

Intenté bajar las escaleras lo más silenciosamente posible, aunque realmente no era necesario ser tan cuidadosa, los ronquidos de Barret eran suficientes para encubrir unos débiles pasos. Finalmente me acercaba a esa puerta, la salida…, una vez que atraviese esa puerta, no habrá regreso, estoy segura de que él sigue con vida, no he dudado un segundo de eso. Sujetó la perilla de la puerta, mirando la calle desierta, esperando que sea él quien aparezca ahora mismo y me rescate.

"¿Tifa? ¿Piensas salir?" _Rayos_ , giró mi mirada hasta ella, Marlene, de todas las personas que amo, los niños son a los que ahora mismo hubiese deseado no ver.

"S-Sí, algo así, el bar necesita muchas cosas para que pueda empezar hoy". Intentar mentirle a Marlene es en realidad la peor decisión, ella es capaz de verlo, se da cuenta de muchas cosas, pero lo que haré es algo que simplemente ella no podría comprender aun, aunque lo intentara.

"¿Segura?" Preguntó, observándome, ella lo sabía, sabe que estoy mintiéndole, aun así asentí esperando que no siguiera preguntando más. "Bueno, sí es así ¿Puedo ir contigo no?"

Me quedé sin nada que decir, es difícil decir no, mucho más decirle no a Marlene. Es momento de desistir, no puedo hacerlo, simplemente yo no soy como Cloud. Alejé mi mano de la perilla, alejándome de la puerta, a su vez. Puede que ellos no me necesiten, pero yo a ellos sí, hasta que no pueda separar esa necesidad de mis propios sentimientos, yo misma no podré huir. Soy una cobarde, me repito mentalmente.

"Sí, puedes ir conmigo, pero deberíamos esperar a Denzel ¿No crees?" Marlene asintió, observé la cocina, seguro cuando todos despertaran estarían muy hambrientos. "Por ahora, ¿Quieres ayudarme a cocinar?"

"Uhm, ¿Cloud puede ir con nosotros después?"

"¿Cloud?" Me había olvidado, los niños aman pasar tiempo con Cloud. "Si él quiere ir, está bien". No estaba segura de decirles que no, se preguntarían lo que pasa para que rechace la idea. Las cosas han cambiado bastante, irremediablemente. Aunque sinceramente esperaba que Cloud dijera que tiene trabajo, no pensé que desearía escuchar sus excusas de nuevo.

"¿Zack y Aerith también?"

"Sí, también".

"¿De qué están hablando ahora?" Escuche la voz de Cloud, acercándose.

"Tifa dijo que iríamos más tarde a comprar cosas para el séptimo cielo. Y dijo que podías ir con nosotros. ¿Quieres venir?" Estaba nerviosa, no quería hablar con Cloud, de nada; comencé a moverme en toda la cocina, buscando parecer más ocupada y por lo tanto distraída.

"Tengo mucho..." Escuché un suspiro, ¿No aceptara, o sí? "Bien, iremos". Marlene brinco emocionada, aunque muchas cosas cambiaron, otras siguen siendo lo mismo que antes. No dije nada, ni siquiera me volví a mirarlos, no quería estar cerca de Cloud.

"Iré a ver si Denzel ya despertó". Los pasos de Marlene resonaron, subió emocionada, con pisadas fuertes. "¡Regreso pronto a ayudarte!" Grito ya a medio camino,

"Así que… ¿Pensabas irte, no es así? ¿Querías huir?" Cloud no podía guardarse las preguntas para otro momento, pero es obvio que no sabe cuándo es el mejor momento. Suspiré.

"Sí, pero eso no te interesa saberlo". Respondí sinceramente.

"¡Claro que me interesa! Tifa, no puedes ir a buscarlo, él esta muerto". Su manera fría de decir las cosas, su mirada era un terrible dolor de cabeza, estaba molesta, él estuvo mintiendo, él dijo que estaba muerto pero eso no era cierto. Tenía motivos para estar harta… "Incluso si lo encuentras, ¿Qué harás después? Él no siente lo mismo que tú".

"No lo sabes Cloud, no puedes sentir lo que los demás". No deseaba convencerlo de dejarme ir, pero tampoco soportaba que dijera eso, él no podía saberlo pero lo afirmaba como si fuera cierto. ¿Lo es? ¿Sephiroth no ha sentido nunca lo mismo que yo? "Tu… Tú no sentías lo mismo que yo, y sin embargo estuve contigo todo el tiempo, ¿Por qué no me obligaste a irme?"

"Es diferente, yo no pude ver lo que sentía, pero seguías siendo importante para mí, yo jamás te haría daño".

"¿Estás seguro de eso, Cloud?"

"¡Cloud! ¡Tifa! ¿Por qué están despiertos?" La voz de Aerith interrumpió antes de que Cloud pudiese responderme, ciertamente habría deseado escuchar su respuesta, pero podía imaginarme que él estaba seguro, de algo que es incierto.

"No lo sé, parecía que sería un hermoso día ¿Lo has visto?" Intenté que no notara nada diferente, quería que todo fuese igual que antes, tal vez escaparía otro día, por ahora… "¿Nos acompañaras?"

* * *

¿Cómo escapar de aquí? Aun si lo logro ¿Qué haría después? ¿A dónde me dirigiría? Sin un rumbo a donde ir, probablemente lo único que lograría, sería perderme, y lo más seguro es que en ese lapso de tiempo, intentando buscarlo, él me encontrara y me obligara a volver a 'casa'; el séptimo cielo dejo de ser mi hogar… ¿Cómo hacerle entender eso, a Cloud?

"¿Tifa? ¿Estás aquí?" Observé a Aerith agitar su mano frente a mí.

"¿Eh? S-Sí, claro que estoy aquí. Solo… intentaba recordar algo, pero creo que no puedo hacerlo".

"Ya veo, no te preocupes, si no lo recuerdas es porque no era importante. Ahora…" El sonido del teléfono distrajo su atención, salvándome; ella corrió a través de las escaleras, usualmente no me interesó mucho en las llamadas que son, seguramente, algún pedido para Cloud, pero había algo inusual, no hay pedidos que requieran ser enviados en altas horas de la noche. Sí, podría ser un encargo para el día siguiente, pero aun así no puedo evitar sentirme curiosa.

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"¿Uh? N-Nada, olvide decirle a Aerith algo, algo, muy importante". Seguí el camino hacia la habitación de Cloud, estoy segura de que la llamada fue directamente al móvil, no al teléfono.

Continuara…


	18. Chapter 18-El momento ha llegado

SakuraHaruro13: Hola! x3 gracias por el review, xD perdona que te haga odiar a Cloud, algún día escribire CloTi... (En unos años... puede ser xD) :/ es que esa pareja no me gusta, me gusto cuando apenas empezaba a conocer fanfiction, pero no se xD :D espero leerte en wattpad. :D y espero que te siga gustando mi historia.

 **Radu:** u.u perdonar, se que me equivoco mucho, pero espero poder corregirlo cuando termine el fic, si no es que antes xD Espero que te siga gustando mi fic.

Lucendi Lux: Galletas :DDD ? Me inspiran x3

xmomo-chanx: Tiremos a Cloud de un puente, y luego lo rescatamos xD

Cerai: Me too.

* * *

 **Capítulo XVIII.- El momento ha llegado.**

"¿Vincent? ¿Qué ocurre?" Estoy segura de que él no suele llamar, a nadie, si no es algo importante lo que tiene que comunicar. Odio ser pesimista, algunas veces, pero esta vez no pude evitar sentir un nudo en mi estómago, algo malo debe suceder, solo algo malo puede hacerlo llamar. Esperé, quería una respuesta diferente a la que imaginaba en ese momento.

"¿Aerith? Creí que Cloud respondería".

"Oh, él, uhm, se olvidó del móvil, es muy descuidado a veces". Intenté usar un tono bromista, y así poder aliviar la tensión que se acumulaba en mis emociones, pero aunque intentara cualquier cosa, mi nerviosismo iba en aumento.

"Ya veo, bueno, de cualquier manera creó que es mejor que usted haya respondido".

"Oh, vamos, no seas tan formal. Somos amigos".

"Solo quisiera preguntar algo". Era demasiado serio, su voz cansada tampoco me transmitía un buen presentimiento, ¿Ha estado investigando algo? Eso debe ser.

"Claro, ¿Qué es?"

"¿Los cetras son capaces de reunir la corriente vital, de cualquier modo, en un solo sitio?" Tensé mi postura, sintiendo rígidos mis propios hombros.

"No, es decir, un cetra puede hacerlo, con mucho trabajo. Aun así, detener el flujo de la corriente vital en un solo punto, detiene todos los procesos del planeta, y ningún Cetra tendría un motivo para hacerlo".

"¿Detener? Eso significa que el planeta podría morir si continúa así. ¿Es posible que estés al tanto de cuánto tardaría eso?"

"No se detiene en seguida, eso sería más bien poco a poco, posiblemente en unas semanas". Estimé, intentando ser lo más exacta posible.

"¿Crees que sea…Sephiroth quien lo ha causado?"

"¿Sephiroth?" Me pregunté a mi misma en voz alta, ignorando que alguien más pudiese estar escuchando, Tifa es quien más me preocupa ahora. "N-No, él no podría, su poder no es suficiente para lograrlo, necesitaría de… Jenova, pero está muerta, la elimine de la tierra". Dije segura.

"¿Sugerirías la posibilidad, de que es un cetra quien le está ayudando?" Preguntó de nuevo, barajando nuevos peligros. Lo pensé por unos segundos, en la corriente vital, los cetras trabajan en conjunto para mantener estable la corriente de vida, ¿Por qué alguno de nosotros ayudaría a Sephiroth?

"No, eso sería imposible, aun si es así, ¿Qué ocurrió con los demás?"

"Realmente no sé lo que está ocurriendo, es posible que Sephiroth siga vivo, y esté aquí, de nuevo en el cráter del norte".

"¿El…El cráter? Creí que…"

"Puede que aun albergara restos de Jenova, de ser así, es el motivo del que él este allí. No especulare nada, pero, es lo más prudente de imaginar". Vincent sonaba convencido de sus propias teorías, pero yo por mi parte, estaba escéptica.

"Tal vez no directamente allí, pero estoy segura de que él ha sido el causante de eso… ¿Qué es lo que haremos?"

"Por ahora esperar, llamare después". No pude continuar la conversación, escuche un pitido, y luego me envolvió el silencio, ¿Qué significaba todo esto? ¿Por qué Sephiroth haría esto? No comprendo nada aún.

Escuché unos pasos correr claramente hacia mí, giré rápidamente, me encontré con Tifa, sonriendo. Mis nervios comenzaron a alterarse, ella escucho algo… ¿Es posible?

"¿Tifa? ¿Qué pasa?" Pregunté, rezando que no sucediera nada que no fuese Sephiroth.

"¿Otra entrega para Cloud?" Preguntó ella, asentí. "Ya veo, bueno, solo quería avisarte que ya casi es hora de cerrar". La suavidad de su voz, era diferente, sin embargo seguía pareciendo la misma, se veía muy calmada, creo que no ha escuchado lo que Vincent advirtió, y espero que continúe así durante un tiempo.

"Oh, entonces deberíamos ayudar a Zack". Ella no dijo nada, solo volvió sobre sus pasos, bajando calmadamente de nuevo hasta la barra.

Seguí el mismo camino, dudando por un momento, si ella escucho la conversación, ¿Es posible que vaya hasta allí? ¿Es capaz de llegar tan lejos, sin preocuparse de lo que le podría pasar? Espero que no lo haga. Fije mi atención en ella, conversando animosa con Zack, parecía que todo andaba bien, no se veía ajena a la realidad, aunque verdaderamente no lo sentía de esa manera. Centré mi mirada en las personas que comenzaban a irse; el regresó de Sephiroth está muy cerca, la destrucción y el dolor volverá a nuestros corazones, ¿Es así? ¿Qué pasará entonces?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se hacía tarde, Cloud aun no llegaba, estuve esperando por varias horas a que regresara, Aerith está dormida, Zack, y los niños también. Estaba un poco nerviosa, después de tanto tiempo, esta es la oportunidad que necesitaba, y estoy segura de que Cloud aún no sabe nada, lo cual es mucho mejor.

Finalmente, escuché el sonido de sus pasos, se acercaba poco a poco hasta la barra, salí de mi habitación, respirando inquieta, baje intentando ser silenciosa, para evitar despertar a alguien. Él dirigió su mirada curioso, hasta donde estaba yo, intenté sonreír, pero cada vez que lo hacía, mi expresión se veía tan rota… No dijimos nada, ni siquiera un hola.

"¿Qué haces despierta?" Preguntó de repente. Aunque en un instante me pareció escucharlo, defensivo y preparado para reprocharme.

"Yo, uhm, nada. Quería pedirte algo…" Mi corazón latía cada vez más rápido, no renunciaba de pensar, todas las respuestas a mis propias preguntas, se convertían velozmente en nuevas preguntas.

"¿De qué se trata?"

"Quisiera ir al Bosque dormido, contigo". No pensé en darle alguna razón, solo necesitaba que él aceptara. Se detuvo a pensarlo, con detenimiento, sin separar su mirada mí.

"No tengo problema alguno, pero ¿Quieres ir ahora?" Posiblemente querer ir a ese lugar, en un momento como este, al menos, aun de noche, parezca extraño, pero si no me apresuro él sabrá cuales son mis razones, además de que Aerith lo sabe, y ahora mismo, lo que necesito es que ninguno de ellos me detenga.

"Sí, ahora".

"…" él no dijo nada, continuo mirándome, buscando alguna respuesta, intenté mantener mis expresiones calmadas, esperando que él pudiese tranquilizarse. "De acuerdo, iremos". No parecía sospechar nada, estoy segura de que él aun no lo sabía.

Avanzó en dirección a la salida del bar, esperé unos segundos, dudando que realmente no lo sepa, lo seguí entonces, observé las calles desiertas, apagadas, había una pesada oscuridad cubriéndonos, era un ambiente gélido. Un tanto lluvioso, pero era una simple brisa. No me molestaba este ambiente tan extraño que nos rodeaba, pero había algo que no me gusta del todo.

"¿Puedo saber la razón de que quieras ir?" Preguntó Cloud, finalmente, para mi inquietud.

"Nada en especial" Respondí cortante. Subí a Fenrir con indiferencia, no es como si fuera la primera vez que viajamos juntos, solo él y yo, pero ninguno estuvo en sus pensamientos del otro, él pensaba en Aerith, al menos, no estuve en sus pensamientos hasta ahora. En cuanto comenzó a retener velocidad, mis emociones de igual forma, estaban agitadas.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" Me reí con ironía un segundo, quien solía hacer esas preguntas era yo, ¿Desde hace cuánto es él quien se preocupa?

"Sí, estoy bien, es solo que llevaba mucho sin salir de ese viejo bar, ya sabes". Y era cierto, me limite a estar en ese lugar por un tiempo, intenté olvidarme de que él existía, tome decisiones diferentes a lo que realmente quería, pero esta vez, no quiero continuar hiriéndome, no más de lo que ya estaba; jamás he necesitado de alguien de esta manera, y quizá al final no pueda estar con él, pero quiero saber que está bien, quiero asegurarme de que sigue con vida.

No dijo más, así es él. Continuamos el camino, en silencio, siendo el motor el único ruido que ahora era perceptible; comencé a pensar en lo que seguiría, no estaba segura de lo que encontraría a mi paso, ni siquiera de si podría obtener pistas de su paradero exacto. Todo lo que me quedaba era esperar encontrarlo. Un aroma familiar me invadió enseguida, estábamos cerca. Finalmente entramos entre el misterioso bosque, siendo levemente iluminados, Cloud se detuvo, irrumpir en este bosque era un peligro, intentar marchar sin saber el camino era aún más que peligroso, podríamos perdernos.

Caminé unos cuantos pasos lejos de él, observando que esté sitio era aparentemente el único que no ha cambiado, a pesar de los años; todo estaba en plena quietud, ni siquiera el viento lograba hacer chocar las ramas, silencio. Nos rodeaba un fantasmagórico mutismo, observé a Cloud.

"¿Qué hacemos aquí? ¿Puedes decirme ahora?" Preguntó al verme estar a la mira de él con detenimiento.

"Nada en especial, ya te dije". Suspiré, sé que Cloud no me perdonara más, pero su perdón no me interesa. Tan solo tengo miedo. "Cloud, gracias por haberme salvado tantas veces, cumpliste tu promesa". Intenté ser sincera, pero al verlo mi intento por ser optimista se desvanecía.

"Nuestra promesa me mantiene al tanto de quien soy, siempre ha sido significativa". Dijo, restándole un poco de jerarquía a mis intentos de reconocerlo. Se veía inquieto, puedo saber que no le gusta mucho este lugar, pero era la mejor elección para mí. Y eso es porque…

Camine unos cuantos pasos más lejos, Cloud al parecer no hizo nada para acortar la distancia que comenzaba a crear entre nosotros, me miró unos segundos, preguntándose lo que hacía, fue cuando lo comprendió, era el momento, debía hacerlo. Emprendí mi camino, con pisadas rápidas, acelerando mis pasos al sentirlo tras de mí, no quería mirar atrás, solo quería huir, así que no me detuve en ningún momento, cada vez más lejos, su voz se escuchaba más lejos, el bosque terminaría todo. Poco a poco sentí que mi corazón se desbordaba, un remolino de emociones crecía en mi interior.

El bosque creaba ilusiones y te hacía perderte tan fácilmente si no estás preparado, creo que no fue mala idea guardar el arpa lunar después de todo. Respire intentando no ser ruidosa, aunque no escuche a Cloud, es posible que no esté lejos de mí. Me escondí entre los árboles espesos que enceguecían la mirada, esperé. Escuché unos pasos, y luego nada.

Tengo que irme, pensé enseguida, camine una vez que estaba segura de que él ya no estaba cerca. Al continuar mi camino, algo se interpuso.

Continuara…


	19. Chapter 19-La verdadera amenaza

**N/A: D: Odio mi horario, la escuela me dejara calva. :'3 lo único que me queda son los fics, el yaoi, ejem, ejem :v y el anime. :D Espero que les guste esté capitulo. Perdonar si hay errores 'quema ojos' xD**

 **Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VII no me pertenece, únicamente la historia. XD yo solo me divierto con ellos.**

 _ **Capítulo XIX.- La verdadera amenaza**_.

"¿¡Que has dicho!? ¿Tifa ha...? ¿Por qué carajo haría algo así?" Cid estaba más que fastidiado, el repentino hallazgo en el cráter, la posibilidad de que Sephiroth esté vivo, y ahora que Tifa haya escapado, no veía la hora en que pudiese fumar un cigarrillo en paz.

"¡No lo sé!" Resonó Cloud enojado, en un momento todo el grupo lo supo, y odiaba el simple hecho de haberse dejado engañar tan fácilmente, sobre todo cuando sabía que Tifa no era la misma persona que antes, ella cambio, quizá para mal, quizá para bien, haya sido como haya sido, ahora él se culpaba de esto.

"¿Crees que ella haya decidido detener a Sephiroth? ¿Ella sola?" Preguntó Yuffie, sorprendida, pero no asustada, ella suponía muchas cosas de Tifa, sabía que era posible que algún día quisiera cobrar su propia venganza.

"No, ustedes no lo entienden". Replicó Cloud, comprendió finalmente que ella realmente lo amaba, y lo seguía amando. Presionó con fuerza la empuñadura de la espada, su piel se estrujaba contra el cuero.

"¡Pues mierda! Si no lo explicas no lo entenderé". Se quejó Cid, tirando la colilla de cigarro al suelo, apagándolo con la suela.

"Es algo…difícil de explicar". Suspiró, se levantó y busco salir rápidamente del bar, cansado. Estaba completamente abrumado de estas situaciones, no puedes vengar lo que ya se ha vengado; Tifa era importante para él, y Sephiroth era el ser al que más odiaba, y ahora ese ser tiene bajo su poder su más preciado tesoro, ¿Qué se supone que debe hacer si ese tesoro quiere estar al lado de su ladrón?

"¿Cloud?" Vincent al parecer finalmente había llegado, habían estado discutiendo desde hace un rato, más específicamente desde hace unas horas, esperando encontrarle respuesta a siquiera algo.

"Vincent, me alegra que hayas llegado". Vincent asintió, observó al grupo finalmente reunido, rápidamente atrajo todas las miradas, era el único que lograba obtener información importante.

"Vincent, me alegra verte de nuevo". Saludó Barret, que hasta ese momento no había dicho nada, ni siquiera parecía querer gritar como es su costumbre.

"Mierda, hace mucho tiempo que no te veía la cara, vampiro". Cid aun no cambiaba su forma de hablar, sin embargo.

"¡Yo! Cuanto tiempo" Yuffie estaba entusiasmada de verlos a todos, luego de tanto tiempo sin verse para una reunión importante, ahora por el mismo problema, el fin del mundo. Aunque era una situación claramente riesgosa, no puedo evitar sentir una agradable sensación, eran una familia, o al menos eso le decía Tifa.

"¿Qué sucede ahora?" Le preguntó Nanaki, sin siquiera detenerse a saludarlo, estaba demasiado preocupado, no podía pensar en nada. "El cielo de repente comienza a apagarse, y la luna presenta una actividad inusual; normalmente cañón cosmo es un lugar árido, pero se ha vuelto más que seco". Nanaki se sentía en condiciones adversas a las usuales, y eso comenzaba a preocuparle. Solía pensar sus palabras antes de hablar, pero esta vez era diferente, su preocupación le impedía pensar.

"No estoy seguro, todo lo que sé lo diré ahora mismo". Todos estaban rodeando una mesa del bar, esperando que hablará.

Aerith por su parte estaba intentando hablar con él planeta, pero todas las voces de repente se habían callado, el planeta nunca fue tan silencioso, siempre había suplicas y lamentos merodeando, pero esta vez… era contrario. Zack estuvo todo el tiempo con ella, sabiendo que Aerith pasa por un momento de debilidad física cuando usa sus poderes Cetra. Todos ponían de su parte lo que hubiese a su alcance, pero al parecer ni siquiera eso era de ayuda.

"Necesitamos ir al Cráter del Norte" Dijo Aerith, atrayendo las miradas de sus compañeros, dudosas y expectantes. "La corriente vital está allí…no puedo escuchar al planeta…"

"¿¡Sugieres que vayamos sin habernos preparado!?" Reaccionó Barret.

"¡Danos una solución si no quieres eso!" Respondió Yuffie descuidadamente, ella también estaba desesperada, como todos, detestaba sentirse inútil en situaciones como esas, todos aportaban algo, ella solo… solo sabía bromear.

"No podemos acercarnos al cráter, la corriente vital se ha vuelto un caos, todo lo que se acerca desaparece. Es como un imán". Vincent era el más calmado frente a la realidad.

"Eso significa que tendremos que caminar a partir de Icicle…No podemos esperar, debemos ponernos en marcha". Aerith se levantó buscando la salida, se sentía terrible, jamás se había sentido así luego de haber intentado hablar con el planeta, por lo general es un simple dolor de cabeza.

"¿Por qué tan deprisa?" Preguntó Barret de repente. "No quiero ser negativo, es solo que Aerith… ¿Tienes idea de lo que encontraremos? No estamos seguros de nada, debemos al menos prepararnos, no dudo que no tengamos que pelear".

"Tienes razón, pero Tifa va en camino al Cráter, está en peligro. Debemos hacer algo pronto, o ella podría…salir herida, o peor".

"Lo sé, pero esa vez en que ella estuvo atrapada en Junon, si hubiese actuado con desesperación quizá no habría podido salvarla, es por eso que debemos prepararnos antes de ir a la lucha".

"Hablas como todo un líder Barret, supongo que esa experiencia nos sirvió a todos de algo". Soltó Cloud con esa misma actitud de mercenario, con la que él moreno le conoció.

"Muevan sus malditos culos de aquí, hagamos todo eso rápido, si Aerith tiene razón debemos ir rápido".

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tifa avanzó entre los arboles luminiscentes, buscando escapar de Cloud; cuando percibió que él ya estaba lejos de ella, y estaba segura, siguió su camino, siendo guiada por el extraño objeto que habían adquirido hace mucho tiempo. Todo seguía su curso normal, tal como había pensado que sería, hasta que algo se interpuso entre ella y su camino.

Se detuvo para comprobar que era lo que había visto segundos antes, retrocedió algunos pasos, y busco al extraño sujeto encapuchado; allí estaba él, tumbado sobre el suelo, aparentemente inconsciente, pero aun murmuraba frases inentendibles, le resultaba familiar, Tifa esperaba lo peor.

"Reunión…ella quiere…" Susurraba para sí mismo, como si fuese una orden lo que recordara en voz alta. Tifa observo su rostro, era tan inhumano y monstruoso, pero la humanidad se mantenía en sus facciones.

"¿De qué reunión hablas?" Pregunto ella, con la esperanza de que comprendiera sus palabras, pero fue inútil, seguía repitiendo lo mismo. Se alejó unos centímetros del cuerpo casi muerto de aquel hombre, esperaba que no ocurriera lo que comenzaba a imaginarse, ella estaba segura de que pasaría, pero también tenía un extraño anhelo en haber cambiado la oscuridad que lo aprisionaba, y ella creía erróneamente que lo logró. "Es muy pronto para rendirse". Se dijo intentando calmar la inquietud.

"Creo que es tiempo de rendirse". Hablo una voz profunda en medio del bosque, sobresaltándola. Ella se levantó preparada para el combate, siendo un acto reflejo al escucharlo, relajo su cuerpo al verlo. Sonrió.

"S-Sephiroth". Susurró con desconcierto, aun sin creerlo. Las aves emprendieron su vuelo, haciendo que Tifa se preocupara, observo su alrededor, intentando calmar su corazón, pero lo que vio le aterrorizo aún más. "¿Qué significa esto? ¿Qué es lo que harás?" preguntó. Varios hombres en capucha caminaban con lentitud, tropezando por momentos, todos ellos hacía una misma dirección.

"Debes volver a tu hogar, este sitio es peligroso". Respondió cortante, ignorando sus preguntas; se dio vuelta y continúo el camino que había recorrido segundos antes, alejándose de ella. Algo que había en ella le impedía responderle, siquiera mirarla, sintió una vaga necesidad de apartarse, de huir.

"No pienso volver a ningún sitio, ese no es mi hogar". Rechazo la propuesta sin pensarlo. Siguió sus pasos, ella no quería dejarlo ir; Tifa lo necesitó por mucho tiempo, demasiado si es necesario decirlo, sufrió su ausencia, detesto caminar al lado de alguien más, ella no quería nada de eso, ella solo lo quería a él.

"Tifa…" Llamó su atención, deteniéndose una vez más, observándola, deleitándose con cada detalle, seguía siendo tal como la recordaba, por tanto tiempo sin verla, creyó por un momento que iría él mismo a buscarla, pero detuvo esos pensamientos, él tenía un objetivo, y ella no estaría jamás de acuerdo. El héroe jamás puede estar con su enemigo. Así funciona todo.

"Quiero estar contigo, no quiero ir a ningún otro sitio". Confesó, acercándose peligrosamente a él.

Él no dijo nada, simplemente permaneció observándola, aunque quisiera él no podía cambiar su decisión. Tifa se acercó un par de pasos más, abrazándose a él, recordando el agradable calor que la envolvía al estar con él, su corazón comenzó a latir azarosamente. Aun así nada podría borrar sus sonrisas, dos amantes finalmente podían reencontrarse, en medio del bosque desolado, aun sin dejar de temer por el futuro, ellos eran conscientes de lo que pasaría, a pesar de ello, siguen juntos desafiando su destino.

"Te extrañe tanto". Dijo ella entre lágrimas.

"Y yo a ti".

Continuara…


	20. Chapter 20- Atrapada

**N/A: Vaya que ha sido difícil, no lograba escribir este capítulo por más que lo intentaba. Y de todos modos, no logre Espero que aun allá alguien allí. Snif snif...**

 **Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VII no me pertenece.**

Capítulo XX.- Atrapada.

 _De repente, no pude ver nada. Desapareció en medio de la oscuridad, sin decir nada, se desvaneció. Como si esto, todo el tiempo, solo se tratara de un sueño._

"Cada vez que te encuentro, vuelves a escapar…" Tifa se sentía confundida, era como si Sephiroth no quisiera estar con ella. Como si huyera, a pesar de ser el soldado más fuerte que Shin-ra pudo tener, es débil frente a ella. Poco a poco esto se convertía en la misma historia, Cloud y él en ese momento, parecían ser los mismos frente a sus ojos.

Salió lentamente de la cama. Las ventanas de la habitación estaban cubiertas por las cortinas; se escuchaba el crujir la madera, y las risas de los niños. Apenas percibió el gélido ambiente producido por las ventiscas constantes, ya que estaba envuelta en una gruesa tela de color negro; el aroma que desprendía le resultaba familiar.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, despertó en una habitación que le era conocida, pero no lograba recordarla. Antes de eso, encontró a Sephiroth en el bosque dormido, aunque no lo esperaba, sintió de nuevo esa sensación agradable, aquella que creyó nunca recuperaría. Ella sabía que no debía confiarse, estaba preparada para esto, a decir verdad, pero no creyó que dolería tanto sentirse alejada de él.

"No importa cuántas veces quieras alejarme de ti, no me rendiré tan fácil". Dijo para sí misma, recorriendo la tela que le impedía ver el paisaje. "¿Icicle…?"

Enseguida se dio cuenta del lugar al que Sephiroth la había llevado. Se sintió aliviada al saber que no se trataba de Edge, pero tampoco se sentía tranquila, ¿Por qué no llevarla a otro sitio? Si él quería mantenerla lejos, ¿Por qué llevarla a Icicle? Se giró sobre sus talones y caminó hacia la puerta, debía hacerlo entrar en razón, debía… hacer algo. Estaba tan desesperada, necesitaba que todo se solucionara, pero no sabía cómo podría lograr algo así.

"Debo detenerlo…" Concluyó. Era la única manera de evitar una catástrofe. La única manera de conseguir que el mundo acepte que ellos podrían estar juntos…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"¡Sigo sin comprender por qué exactamente usamos los chocobos!" Gritaba Cid desde la lejanía, confundido. Antes de llegar siquiera a medio camino de Icicle, Cloud le dijo que no podían viajar en el Shera hasta el cráter, de modo que, usaron los chocobos que había estado criando para jugar apuestas en el Gold Saucer.

"Se nota que eres un ignorante Cid". Se quejó Yuffie. "¡¿A caso estuviste durmiendo durante nuestra junta?!"

"¡Mocosa! Si realmente estuviste atenta a la junta, ¡¿Por qué no explicas la razón?!"

"Bueno, umm…"

"La corriente vital ha dejado de recorrer el planeta y se ha reunido en un solo punto, si nos acercáramos en el Shera seríamos arrastrados por la corriente vital, y nunca se sabe donde acabara uno si entra en contacto con ella. Es más seguro caminar alejados de las grietas que se formaron". Explicó Caith, después de todo fue enviado un par de veces a la inspección del lugar. Conocía un poco más acerca de ello.

"Ya veo… ¡Mierda! Ese Sephiroth sabe cómo dar problemas".

"Lo peor es que Tifa va detrás de él. ¿¡Qué demonios estará pensando!?" Interrumpió Barret. Hasta ese momento, no había demostrado lo preocupado que se sentía. Incluso más de lo que Cloud parecía estarlo, ya que ellos realmente no conocían nada sobre lo que ocurrió un tiempo antes, hasta ese momento ni siquiera se habían cuestionado como es que fue devuelta a la vida, ya que ellos la vieron morir. Todas las dudas que reflejaron antes, ahora no les importaba, no ahora que el mundo estaba de nuevo amenazado.

"¡Doble mierda!... ¿Cómo llegaremos antes que ella?"

"No deberíamos pensar tanto en esto. ¡Solo la detendremos! ¿De acuerdo?"

Un poco más alejados del grupo, se encontraban Zack y Aerith conversando, ella había notado algo extraño en la actitud tan eufórica de él. Por lo general es tan animado como Yuffie, pero en la mayor parte de ese viaje se mantuvo callado. Simplemente, extraño.

"¿Entonces, qué ocurre?" Volvió a preguntar.

"Uhm, es extraño viajar con demasiadas personas". Dijo fingiendo una sonrisa característica de él. Pero esto no convenció a Aerith.

"A ti nunca te ha molestado estar con demasiadas personas. Te gusta conocer gente nueva". Zack suspiró, mentirle a Aerith era más difícil que vencer a un Malboro. No importaba cuanto logrará inventar y sonar convincente, ella lo sabría de todas formas.

"De acuerdo… He hecho algo que quizá no haya sido del todo bueno…" Fue entonces que Aerith lo observó de forma severa, pero a la vez comprensiva, ya sabía lo que ocurría, era obvio que sucedería, sin embargo Zack no era del tipo de persona que oculta sus pecados, y ella quería escucharlo confesar lo que tanto le hacía sentir culpable.

"Es sobre ella…"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tifa caminaba en dirección de la inclinada bajada, que llevaba hacía el cráter; sin embargo, el hombre que normalmente vigilaba el sitio, no estaba allí, sino todo un grupo de soldados de la W.R.O. ¿A caso ocurría algo malo, algo tan perjudicial que obligaba a Reeve a enviarlos? Si bien realmente no estaba segura de acercase a ellos. No tenía muy buenas experiencias que recordar. Pero era el único camino que le llevaba directamente al sitio al que necesita ir.

"Señorita, no puede a travesar hacia esta ruta. Le pediré que se alejé, ofrecemos que salga de Icicle y se dirija a Mideel".

"¿Ocurre algo malo?" Preguntó en contestación a la advertencia.

"Ha sucedido un grave derrumbe, hay demasiadas grietas y se han formado lagos de mako… Es bastante peligroso, muchas personas no han vuelto desde que se dirigieron allá".

"Comprendo…"

"Uhm… las personas de este lugar no piensan irse, están muy apegados a sus tierras, dicen que prefieren morir aquí a tener que morir en otro lugar, desconocido… Si usted decide marcharse a Mideel, le proporcionaremos un chocobo y una escolta…que la lleve a salvo". Ella lo consideró unos segundos, de ninguna manera se dirigiría a Mideel, pero… Necesitaba encontrar una forma diferente para encaminarse al Cráter.

"De acuerdo". Mintió. "Pero no necesito de una escolta, se cuidarme perfectamente sola. ¿Conforme?" El soldado sonrió, nervioso.

"Está bien, ¡Kunsel! Prepara un chocobo para la señorita".

"¡De inmediato señor!".

"¿Señorita? ¿Sabe como…?".

"Sé lo suficiente, no es como si nunca hubiese viajado en un chocobo".

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"¡Mira! ¡Ya estamos cerca de Icicle! Me adelantare, quizá y vuelva a encontrarme una materia". La más joven del grupo bajó bruscamente de su chocobo, corriendo emocionada en dirección del pequeño pueblo.

"Quizá debamos hacer lo mismo y continuar por nosotros mismos, el camino al cráter será difícil, deben estar descansados para entonces". Advirtió Cloud, siendo consciente que la W.R.O. no les permitiría bajar a través de la nieve, según les había informado Caith antes de llegar.

Entretanto la ninja en su apresurado camino, estuvo a unos pasos de tropezar con alguien; no pudo reconocer la silueta que se encontraba frente a ella, ya que estaba cubierta por una gruesa capa, de pies a cabeza, pero sin duda, no se trataba de un hombre. ¿A caso alguien la ciudad? Al parecer el ser extraño no había visto que alguien más caminaba con él o ella. Sujetaba las riendas débilmente, recorriendo la nieve con un chocobo a su lado, no le era nuevo ver algo similar, el problema era la dirección que estaba tomando…

"¡Hey! ¿Te diriges hacía allá? No te lo recomendaría demasiado".

El aludido tensó su cuerpo, sus hombros se volvieron rígidos. Y de repente sujetó las ataduras con más fuerza, casi pareciese que escaparía en un acto veloz, pero eso solo haría que fuese perseguida por la curiosa ninja. Suspiró, angustiada.

Continuara….


End file.
